Tessa: A battle between Jem and Will
by MortalShadowhunter
Summary: Will and Jem battle for Tessa's feelings. I know the first couple chapters are terrible! Make a review and say whether you are team Jem or team Will. Please comment and say what you would like to see in this story. Thanks! FYI, this story is set about in between clockwork prince and clockwork princess, but on a whole, it is pretty much just a random tangent of Shadowhunter stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Tessa stood at the edge of Will's room. She checked the clock on the wall. 6:00. Jem had his appointment with his doctor in 10 minutes. The door was cracked enough to see Will and Jem on the floor, talking and laughing. Light from a candle on a side table illuminated the room with a soft glow. Will opened his mouth to say something as he pushed his brown hair out of his eyes. Jem, with hair like silver, shook his head with a small grin. Slowly, Tessa pushed open the door to greet them.

"Tessa. Hey, come on in." Will said in a joyous voice. His eyes were brimmed with laughter and his mouth curled up in a cute smile that Tessa loved. She walked into the room, holding her nightgown above the less than clean floor. She looked at Will and then at Jem, who gazed up at Tessa with love. Tessa smiled and walked to sit by her fiancé. Almost immediately, Will frowned and furrowed his brows. He quickly replaced his expression with a focused stare at Jem as they continued their lively conversation. Tessa looked at Jem and smiled as he put his arm around her. Jem whispered something in her ear and Tessa smiled.

"So I was about to get the demon when Charlotte jumped in front and killed it. She had to spend hours cleaning her hair because the demon blood got all over her. It was hilarious." Will finished with a loud laugh, obviously wanting to get Tessa's attention. Tessa looked at Will and smiled absentmindedly, but then turned back to Jem to finish their conversation. She tried to focus on Jem, but she found herself looking in Will's direction constantly.

"Will, can you get Jem and I some water?" Tessa asked politely. Will jumped up, obviously frustrated from Tessa's lack of interest in him. Jem stood up and pulled Tessa up. Once Will left the room, Jem looked at Tessa with a serious expression.

"You know that Will really likes you." Jem started to say with a look of love and sorrow in his eyes. Tessa shifted uncomfortably.

"We are good friends, but that's it." Tessa put her head on Jem's shoulder, hoping for his comfort.

"I may be sick, but I'm not stupid, Tessa. Will loves you and I can tell he's jealous. if you change your mind about the wedding, I won't be mad."

"Jem," Tessa exclaimed, "Are you crazy? I love you, not Will. I wouldn't call off the wedding for the world." Jem felt himself relax and pull Tessa tighter to his chest. Tessa clutched his back and ran her hands through his beautiful silver hair. Jem smiled at Tessa and leaned forward to kiss her. His lips ran smoothly against her mouth. He tasted like water and breaths of fresh air unlike Will who kissed like fire and with anguish. Will. Tessa couldn't keep her mind off him. She tried to block him out and squeezed Jem even tighter. Jem sprinkled light kisses down her jawline and on her collarbone. Tessa closed her eyes as Jem dragged her to the floor where their kiss deepened and became intoxicatingly relaxing.

"Ahem, Jem... Tessa." Will stood at the edge of the doorway holding two glasses of water. "I can... um... leave you guys in peace if you guys want." Tessa and Jem sprang apart , surprised by Will's sudden appearance.

"No," Tessa started, "Its fine." She stood up and took the glasses of water from Will. Warily, Will stepped into the room and sat down by Tessa. The floorboards creaked as Tessa tried to scoot over to where Jem was sitting. Will stared at Tessa longingly. Jem looked at Tessa and held her hand.

"Hey, Tessie. I need to go to my appointment. I'll be back in an hour, ok?" Tessa nodded at Jem as he stood up, flashing her a look of love as he left the room. Will and Tessa were left in the room, awkwardly staring at each other. Will's gaze hardened as he looked at his hands.

"Tessa. if I had asked you to marry me, would you have said yes?" Will asked with a sad tone. Tessa wanted to say yes but risked hurting Jem's feelings.

"Ummm. No. Yes. Maybe?" She started, "Will. Can you just get over it. Jem and I are engaged and are going to get married and YOU are not going to come between us." Tessa stood up to leave the room when Will grabbed her wrist.

"You don't understand Tess. I love you and Jem would want what you want. Please, Tessie."

"No, Will. I don't love you. I love Jem. Not you." Tessa felt her face grow hot as she choked out her words. Will's eyes softened and gazed at her with a sad expression. Tessa looked away as tears gathered in her eyes. She loved Jem, but she felt different about Will. Whenever she was with Will, she felt like she was full of energy and loved his rebellious attitude, but she knew how much Jem loved her and she loved how he cared about her beyond his life.

"Tessa." Will slowly looked up at her and pleaded. "Just one kiss. Come on Tess." Will pulled himself up and put his hands on Tessa's shoulders. "I won't ever bother you again if you just give me one kiss." Reluctantly, Tessa leaned forward to give one kiss. Just one kiss. Will was nothing like Jem. His mouth collided with hers as he softly bit the edge of Tessa's lip. His kiss was hard and desperate and left Tessa gasping for breath. She felt herself lean forward again as her heart pumped faster. Tessa tried to stop and think of Jem, but her concentration was broken by the force of Will's hand on her back. Tessa crumpled to the floor.

"Please, Will, stop." Tessa cried and pleaded. She tried to convince herself it was Will who kissed her but she knew that she had accepted his kiss. Will's gaze hardened as he greedily pushed his mouth on her lips and pulled Tessa closer to him. They both gasped for air in between kiss after kiss. Will found the bottom of her dress and began to hike it up her leg. Tessa shivered and pulled Will closer. Then, she bit hard on her lip and pushed Will away. "Will. No. I'm done." Tessa stood up and left Will on the floor, helpless, longingly looking after as if to say 'next time, maybe next time.'


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening when Jem was home, Tessa climbed into bed, still thinking about Will. His fiery kiss and the sadness in his eyes made her melt. Her mind quickly snapped back to Jem as he crawled into bed. He slipped under the covers and pulled Tessa close to his body.

"Jem. I missed you." Tessa said with a small smile. Jem stroked Tessa's caramel hair.

"I was only gone for an hour." Jem said with a light laugh. Tessa turned around to look at him. He was beautiful in everyway Will was handsome. Jem's silver eyes blinked at her slowly and were brimmed with happiness. Tessa looked at him with a soft smile and played with his silver hair that seemed to glow in the pale moonlight. "Tess."

"Hmm?" Tessa snapped her gaze up at Jem.

"I love you." Jem said softly.

"I love you to." Tessa responded.

"Do you?" Jem queried again. Tessa looked at him with an annoyed look and nodded her head.

"Yes Jem. For the thousandth time, I do actually love you." Tessa rolled her eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry, Tessie." Jem turned away and apologized. Tessa put her hand to his cheek and pulled him towards her. Her eyelashes fluttered against his cheek. Jem kissed the edge of her jaw and her forehead. Tessa felt Jem push his mouth against hers and parted her lips. Tessa let out a small gasp and tipped her head back. Jem pulled Tessa underneath him as he made his way down her jaw, her collarbone, to the curvature of her breasts. Tessa closed her eyes and ran her hands through his hair. Jem grasped her waist and touched her body so gently and passionately and Tessa smiled when Jem gently kissed her stomach. Jem slowly laid back down facing Tessa so he could kiss the edges of her mouth

"Jem. I-love-you." Tessa gasped between kisses. Jem pulled Tessa closer to her and for the first time in forever, Tessa forgot about Will and focused solely on Jem. He nibbled her lip teasingly and put his hand under her head to pull her forward. Jem gave Tessa one final kiss before turning over to go to sleep.

Tessa laid on her back for an hour thinking about Jem. She occasionally glanced over at him, but he was always sleeping with his arm curled around the sheets. His fingers still twitched as if he were playing the violin. Tessa swung her legs out of the bed and slowly crept into the hallway. She turned into the bathroom and switched on the light. She looked at herself in the mirror and took out her braid to let her soft curls fall on her shoulders. She turned to walk out of the bathroom when a figure shut off the light and pulled Tessa out of the bathroom.

"Will! Honestly. Don't you ever sleep?" Tessa pulled out of Will's grip.

"Nope." Will laughed. He took Tessa's hands into his and spun her around. "Do you want to go to my room?"

"No. Will, honestly. I'm about to be wed and I'm not going to sleep around with other men." Tessa spat. Will recoiled in mock hurt.

"I'm just some 'other man'. If I recall, that kiss you gave me earlier was a little more than to just be a kiss for some 'other man'." Will teased. He pulled her and led her into his room. "Plus," he continued, "I never said we were going to sleep."

"Will. You are a terrible person." Tessa scowled at Will as he laughed. Then her eyes softened as she slowly dropped to the floor with a huge yawn. Will knelt down beside her and lifted her head with his hand. He leaned into her face. "Seriously, Will I just don't underst-" Her please were cut short by Will's kiss. It was softer than usual and was slower. Her mouth opened to let out a small squeak. His mouth hardened against hers and he pushed her closer to the floor. Will used one hand to prop her head up and one hand to caress her cheek. Will now kissed her with such intensity that Tessa felt like her heart would beat out of her chest. Will pulled her up onto the bed and kissed the edge of her collarbone.

"Tessa. I love you so much and I wish you would feel the same way about me." Will sighed.

"I love..." Tessa started to say I love you but caught herself, "I love Jem. I'm sorry Will but he is my fiancé, not you." Even so, Will still continued to kiss her jaw. He found the bottom of her nightgown and began to pull it up her leg. Tessa shuddered and put her hand on Will's but didn't try to make a drastic move to stop him. Her nightgown was splayed over her stomach as Will ran his hand up her smooth legs. Now, Tessa started to get worried. She sprang up and pulled her nightgown back down. "Will. You have gone too far. Goodnight." Will tried to grab Tessa's wrist as she stormed off, but sat on the bed helplessly, staring after her.

When she got back to the room, she slipped back into bed. Jem turned over and opened one eye.

"You okay?" He asked groggily. Tessa nodded and relaxed as Jem put an arm around her to go back to sleep. Tessa pushed Will to the back of her mind and let the waves of sleep envelope her until morning.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tessa... Tessa." Tessa woke up to Jem sitting up beside her. he had one hand on her shoulder as he shook her to wake her up. Tessa squinted her eyes and blinked in the soft light of Jem's bedroom. He already changed into his regular clothes and had drawn a few runes on. Jem kissed the top of her forehead and pulled her up. Stifling a huge yawn, Tessa stood up and wobbled as Jem tried to stabilize her. She slipped off her nightgown and replaced it with a black dress. "You slept in." Jem laughed, putting his hands around her waist and spinning her around.

"What time is it?" Tessa asked. Jem peered outside the bedroom door.

"It's already 10 o'clock. Don't worry." Jem pulled her out of the bedroom to head for the kitchen. Tessa frowned at the time and followed Jem.

"Hi Tessie!" Will chortled loudly. "I'm making breakfast. It will take a few minutes."

"That's fine." Tessa responded. Will shook the pan and turned around to face Tessa.

"That way, in the meantime, you can admire my mad cooking skills."

"Scrambled eggs require mad cooking skills?" Jem inquired. Will flashed him a dopey grin before turning back to his pan of eggs. Tessa pulled out a chair at the table and smiled at Jem. Jem grasped Tessa's hand. "How did you sleep last night?" He asked.

"Umm." Tessa started, she and Will exchanged looks. "Fine. It was good. I mean I slept well. Oh gosh, whatever. You know what I mean." Jem grinned and pulled Tessa close to his chest. He gave her a small kiss on her lips. Tessa smiled back and rested her head on Jem's shoulder. Will frequently glanced back and burned with envy. He picked up the eggs pan and a pan of bacon and sourly divided the food into 3 plates. He gave Jem and Tessa the plates without saying a word, then sat on the far end of the table to eat away from them.

"Thanks Will." Tessa called to him. Will nodded but then focused on his food. Tessa laid her napkin on her lap and used the side of her fork to cut the bacon. When Tessa finally finished her food, Will had already left the table and Jem was finishing up. He took her plate and put it in the sink. "Where's Will?" Tessa asked.

"We are going on a patrol looking for a vampire that broke the law. Will is getting our gear. Do you want to come with us?" Jem asked. Tessa hesitated before answering.

"Umm. Sure. I'll go. Will it be dangerous?"

"Not really. Don't worry, I will protect you." Jem said, playfully kissing her hand. Then, Will walked in and deposited a pile of weapons and black jacket for Jem. The jacket was a striking contrast between his silvery hair and eyes. He tucked a couple swords and knives in the jacket. Jem then turned to Tessa with a small engraved dagger in his hand. "Here, take this. It's a family heirloom. Use it if you need to." Tessa took the dagger from Jem and tucked it in her boot. She pulled a hair tie out off her wrist to tie her hair back.

Tessa, Will, and Jem headed outside to a black carriage. Inside of the carriage were lavish seats and small colored lights.

"So where are we going exactly?" Tessa asked. Will's gaze snapped to hers as he leaned forward.

"We have to go a few miles south to where some of the vampires hang out. The vampires have been more adventurous when it comes to killing humans." Will said with a smirk. Will opened the carriages curtains to see an abandoned house. Will was the first to get out, dragging Tessa behind him. The dusty ground circled her with very step, leaving trails of dust on her dress. She looked back to see Jem trailing behind them, sword in hand. His gentle, caring eyes darkened as he looked around for signs of vampires.

It seemed like forever before they reached the front door. Will opened it slowly as Jem and Tessa cautiously followed him. Just then, a flash of black startled them. Jem looked around wildly, breathing fast. A vampire leapt out of the shadows at him. Knocking the sword out of his hand, the vampire wrestled him to the ground. Jem struggled to get a dagger out of his pocket as the vampire snapped its teeth near his throat. Suddenly, more vampires appeared out of the shadows. Jem finally managed to grab a dagger and stab the vampire, but was then greeted with more. Will swung his sword savagely, beheading a female vampire. Jem ran to Will as they stood side by side.

At least 15 more vampires surrounded them and bared their bloodstained teeth. Surging around them, Jem and Will were a killing storm. Tessa stood in the middle of them when a vampire leapt at her. trying to dodge, she stepped on her dress and fell. The dagger she was given was laying underneath her. Tessa fumbled to get the dagger when the vampire got back up to pounce again. Once it jumped, Tessa shoved the dagger into its chest and killed it... even though technically it was already dead. She got back up to see most of the vampires either dead or dying. Jem held out his hand and pulled Tessa up. Her hands shook with adrenaline as she relived the fight scene in her mind.

"Are you okay?" Jem asked with worry in his voice. Tessa nodded and clutched his back.

"Come on. There are bound to be more vampires so we don't want to risk another tangle." Will scoffed at Jem as he kept talking to Tessa. "Jem. Tessa. We need to go or else you are going to catch the demon pox." Tessa looked up at Will in confusion.

"Demon pox?" Tessa raised an eyebrow. Will ignored her and began to sing.

"_Demon pox, oh, demon pox,  
Just how is it acquired?  
One must go down to the bad part of town  
Until one is very tired.  
Demon pox, oh, demon pox I had it all along—  
No, not the pox, you foolish blocks,  
I mean this very song—  
For I was right, and you were wrong!"  
_Jem looked at Will with annoyance.

"The is no such thing as demon pox, Will." Jem rolled his eyes and ducked down to hide a small laugh. Will, still singing his horrendous song, skipped to the carriage.

When they arrived back to the institute, Tessa went to her bathroom to clean up. Looking in the mirror, she saw specks of blood on her dress and smears of dirt on her face. Slipping of her dress, she splashed water on her face to clean the smears of dirt. Her cotton slip was torn at the bottom, but fared better than her actual dress. As she went out of the bathroom to put another dress on, Will came in with Jem's dagger in hand.

"Here, Jem wanted you to keep it just in case." Will put the dagger on her dresser and started to walk out of the room when Tessa stopped him.

"Can you tell Jem I'm going to be late for lunch?" Tessa asked, pulling her hair tie out of her hair.

"Why?" Will asked, confused. He put his hand around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"I need to get ready. I can't go out like this." Tessa answered warily.

"I don't mind what Jem thinks." Will answered.

"And I don't care what you think. I can't just go out with nothing on." Tessa giggled as Will dipped her.

"You can't?" Will asked with mock confusion. Tessa laughed and pulled herself up. Tessa pushed a black curl of hair behind his ear as Will swayed her to an imaginary song. Will's soft violet eyes watched Tessa as she closed her eyes and smiled briefly. Will slid his hand into Tessa's hair and kissed her lightly on her forehead.

"Will. You know Jem could just walk in right now and see you." Tessa said cautiously.

"See me? You mean see us?" Will answered with a smirk.

"Us does not exist, Will. Please, just go tell Jem." Tessa pleaded. Will turned away with a smug expression and slowly crept out of the room where Jem was waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

After a long day of vampires and Will's demon pox songs, Tessa sat down in Jem's room with one of his books. Inside were poems of love, nature, and sorrow. Tessa figured he had probably borrowed it from Will. As she turned one of the pages, a dark smudge covered up a few words. Tessa reached her hand forward when suddenly, she heard a shout.

"Tessa! Don't touch that!" Jem shot forward to grab the book from her hand and shoved it under his bed.

"What's wrong with the book?" Tessa asked, her heart beating wildly.

"My Yin Fen got on it." Jem sighed. "I don't want anything to happen to you like something happened to me." Tessa reached forward to comfort him. They stood together side by side for what seemed like hours until Tessa finally spoke.

"Jem, don't be so worried. I'm not going anywhere and I'm not dying." Tessa said.

"It's not you. It's me." Jem whispered. "It's just that I'm so-" He looked at his pale hands and silver hair. He covered his face in shame.

"You're so amazing and sincere and beautiful, James Carstairs." Tessa pealed his hands away from his face and pulled him closer to her. She traced with her fingers the curve of his eyes and the angles of his face. Tessa closed her eyes as Jem stroked her caramel colored hair. He cupped her face and softly kissed the bottom of her jaw. His lips felt cool to the touch as he nibbled her lip. Tessa parted her lips to let out a small moan. Jem scattered kisses on her neck. Tessa smiled as he pulled her under the bed covers where the sheets were cold and dark. He pulled her tight against his slender body. With nimble fingers, he unclasped the back of her dress. Tessa push the dress off and pushed her mouth harder to Jem's.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jem said uncertainly, pulling back for a second. Tessa shook her head but pulled him closer. Jem buried his head into Tessa's shoulder and hugged her waist. Tessa pressed her hands against Jem's slender stomach and ran her hands through his silver hair. Jem kissed Tessa with a certain amount of ecstasy and desperation that made Tessa arched her body against his. She could hear her heart pounding when Jem started to slip off her stockings. His gentle hands caressed the insides of her legs. Tessa pushed off the covers and gasped every time Jem touched her.

"What the hell Jem?" Will stood in the doorway with a towel slung over his shoulders. He flashed a look of anger at Jem and sorrow at Tessa as he stared at them will his mouth half open. He whipped around and slammed the bedroom door shut. Jem started to get up to comfort Will, but Tessa pushed him back down.

"I'll go see if he's alright. I don't want you going or he'll tear you apart." Tessa half-joked. Jem nodded and helped her up.

Tessa crept into the hallway where Will sat on a chair, his back facing the doorway.

"Will?" Tessa asked cautiously.

"What?" Will hissed between closed teeth. He turned around and looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see if you were okay." Tessa whispered. Will picked up a dagger on the table next to him and threw it at the wall. It stuck in the ply board and created a moderate sized hole.

"Well I'm not okay. got it?" Will snapped. "I thought we had something, but obviously, we don't."

"I don't understand why I am so important to you." Tessa said, confused.

"You don't understand what it's like to love someone, and then lose them, but you keep giving me hope and then breaking my heart over and over again." Will's voice cracked. He wiped his eyes as tears threatened to spill over. Tessa pulled him up to give him a comforting hug. Instead, Will kissed her harshly, while she stayed frozen in his grasp. He wanted it to be real, but she couldn't join in the fantasy. He wrapped both arms around Tessa, hoping that with time, she'd come around and feel the same way. Tessa felt Will's agony come off of him in waves as he pushed his fiery lips against hers.

"Will. I'm sorry if I hurt you." Tessa cried between gasps. Will ignored her as he parted her lips. His hands were hot and sweaty against the curve of her back and her mouth was sore from Will's ferocity. "Will. Please let me go!" Tessa begged as tears ran down her cheeks. She tried to push away but Will's grip on her help her hostage. Suddenly, as if something had burned him, Will jumped back from Tessa.

"Tessie... I'm sorry. I don't know what I was doing. It just seemed so right." Will whispered guiltily. Tessa backed up from Will and ran into Jem's room where he was waiting for her.

"Tessa, are you all right?" Jem asked when Tessa came into the room. Tessa slipped into Jem's bed and nodded. She took short, shallow breaths as her heart thudded in her chest. Jem stroked her cheek to try to comfort her. He got out of bed to grab his violin. He sat next to Tessa as he positioned it under his chin. He moved his bow over the violin with delicate fingers. Tessa clutched Jem's shirt as he played, calming her with the familiarity of his violin and soothing eyes. He laid down next to her and watched her as her vision blurred and the calming waves of sleep enveloped her senses.


	5. Chapter 5

Dashes of sunlight lit Jem's room as Tessa slowly opened her sticky eyelids. Beside her, Jem lay with his violin still to his throat and his bow across his chest. Tessa gave him a peck on his cheek before making her way into the hallway. She glanced at the kitchen, but then headed to Will's room to check up on him. He was on his back in his bed, staring up at the ceiling while absent-mindedly spinning a dagger.

"I'm surprised Jem isn't up yet. Otherwise, he'd be trailing behind you." Will said curtly, breaking the silence. Tessa went over to Will and slid on his bed. His hot skin burned to the touch as she grasped his arm.

"You know he always sleeps in on weekends." Tessa remarked. She moved closer to Will but noticed he felt different. He looked the same but somehow, he was different. His skin was a shade too pale, his cheeks a touch too blush, and his skin just a tad too warm. "Will. Are you feeling okay?" Tessa asked cautiously.

"You know what's crazy Tessie?" Will turned to look at her. "I feel better than ever." Tessa smiled at Will as he leaned forward. His lips softly grazed her mouth. Tessa closed her eyes as Will softly kissed her. She was half-confused whether she was kissing Will or Jem. When he pulled away, Tessa licked her lips and tasted burnt sugar. A small, dark smudge was visible on the angles of Will's lips.

"Will! How dare you?!" Tessa suddenly pulled away from him.

"What did I do now?" Will asked, confused.

"You stole from Jem. He needs his medicine and you took some." Tessa shouted angrily. Will jerked back and touched his mouth, slightly smearing the dark powder.

"I...I didn't mean any harm, Tess." Will stammered. "It's just... calming"

"I bet it's calming to you, but for Jem-" Tessa stopped to catch her breath. "He needs it to live longer. It will kill you, Will." She sighed and look at him sadly. "I don't want you to have the same fate as Jem. He's dying, Will."

"Yeah. Tell me something I don't know." Will said, his mouth curved in an ugly frown. He used his sheets to wipe his mouth completely to get the Yin Fen off. "I just wanted to get you off my mind. I can't sleep, eat, or drink without thinking of you. I'm addicted to you like Jem is addicted to his Yin Fen. I cannot bear another day of my life to go by that does not have you in it." Will spoke as if he were reading poetry, line after line with notable grace.

"Will. Please." Tessa sighed. "Save your words. I love them, but there is a time and place for everything and this is not one of those times."

"Are you sure?" Will said, his mouth cracking into a smile. "I've been told I have a lovely voice." Tessa couldn't help but giggle. Her eyes flitted to Will's face as he laughed with her. His mesmerizing violet blue eyes stared at her intensely as if to analyze everything about her.

Just then, an enormous vampire crashed through Will's window. Without wasting a second, it drew a dagger from it's side and slashed Will in the chest. Blood welled up as Will tried to sit up.

"Jem!" Tessa screamed, her eyes wide and her breathing fast. Jem barreled into the room, sword in hand. The vampire tried to grab him, but Jem was too fast. he ducked and circled the vampire. The vampire finally leapt forward, granting Jem the opportunity to stab the vampire. Jem stepped over it to check Will's pulse.

"Tessa. Take off his shirt and press it against his chest to clot the blood." Jem ordered before running out the door. Tessa stepped over to Will who lay with his eyes half closed. She started to peel his shirt off when he started to speak.

"You know, Tessa. If you really wanted me to undress, you could have picked a better time." Will laughed feebly before coughing up splatters of blood. Tessa managed to pull the rest of his now crimson shirt off. "Tessa." Will said dreamily. "Can you get me my poetry book. I wrote a poem that goes like this: I knew a girl name Tessa. She liked to play dress-up. But instead today, with Will she shall-" Jem finally stepped into the room with his stele in hand.

"Thank goodness you are here. Will is acting crazy." Tessa said, her focus still on Will's gash. Jem stepped over to him and put his hand on his arm. Using the stele to burn in his skin an iratze, the gash began to close over. Will's vision snapped to focus as Jem finished the rune.

"What are you doing?" Will asked, confused. Tessa hushed him as he grunted in pain. "The last thing I remember is kissing you and now I'm shirtless. When did this happen?"

"Kissing? You were kissing who?" Jem asked.

"Umm. Nothing. He is just a little bit delusional right now." Tessa stammered.

"I hope so." Jem said with an unusually bitter tone. Will finally managed to sit up as the healing rune started to fade since the gash on his chest had almost completely disappeared. "We'll leave you to rest." Jem said, pulling Tessa out of the room.

"What was that about?" Tessa asked.

"The vampire?" Jem inquired.

"No. Will. Why did you snap?" Tessa asked. Jem licked his lips and rubbed his hands together.

"I didn't... I mean..." Jem started.

"Mean what?"

"I... just hearing him talk about you in such a way made me angry and I'm sorry. He has controlled my whole life because I could never stand up to him. I don't want him to take you away too." Jem stuttered. Tessa cupped his face.

"I'm not going anywhere Jem." Tessa lightly kissed his cheek. "My Jem."


	6. Chapter 6

By the end of the day, Will's gash was a mere scar. He grunted in pain as he lifted himself from his bed and pulled a shirt from his dresser. He could feel Jem's silver eyes boring holes in his back from the doorway.

"Hello Jem." Will said nonchalantly. Jem strode into the room silently before fixing himself upon Will's armchair.

"Will." Jem started. "I need to talk to you."

"Is it about your illness?" Will said cautiously. Jem shook his head.

"I want to talk to you about Tessa." Jem whispered. "I have lost my family; my mother, my father. I have no siblings and I never see my aunt or uncle. Tessa is all I have."

"All you have?" Will scoffed.

"She has given me all to hope for and all her love."

"She? Tessa?" Will snapped "You say you have nothing but her. But haven't I given you all?"

"I didn't mean to-"

"I have used my money to buy you your drug. I have been the one for you every time you need help. I have been the one to protect you while others would leave you to die! And now you say you have no one but her? I am you parabatai. I am your brother and yet you act as if I don't exist sometimes." Will shouted. He was alarmed at his ferocity and turned away before he could see the dying look of his eyes.

"I love Tessa-"

"Don't you think I have feelings too? Tessa is my one chance for love." Will scowled.

"As she is mine." Jem responded trying to keep calm, even though his voice wavered. "I am glad you love her for when I am gone-"

"Jem... stop. Do not talk as if you are dead. There is still time to find a cure." Will interrupted, his voice softer.

"I may not be dead, but she has shackled herself to a dying man." Jem mumbled.

"You are only 17 and Tessa is 16. You have plenty more years together and enough time to find a cure."

"Time." Jem said sadly. "Is one thing I do not have. Tessa might have time, but my clock is almost done." He stood up to go walk out.

"Fine." Will called after him. "Go and tell Tessa that she's your number one and then leave me to pick up the pieces." By the end of his sentence, Jem had already vanished.

Jem paced in his room. His thinking felt slow and his energy drained. He took an abnormally big pinch of the Yin Fen and sat down on his bed. The Yin Fen exploded in his veins like cannons, speeding his pulse and clouding his mind. Without thinking, he went over to Will, curled his hand, pulled it back, and swung forward. Will stumbled back, his nose dripping with blood.

"Jem!" Tessa stood at the doorway, horrified. For a second, Jem looked at Will and his fist in confusion but the Yin Fen made it hard to think. Tessa grabbed Jem's arm to pull him into his room. She pushed him onto the bed and felt his forehead. It burned to the touch as his eyes looked around wildly. "Jem... calm down. This is not you. Relax." Tessa said soothingly. Jem's eyes started to relax and he felt his breathing slow down. However, his hands still tore at the sheets as he fought to calm down.

"By the Angel, Jem." Will scoffed at him as he walking into Jem's room. "You are a blasted son of a-"

"Will. Not now." Tessa snapped. Will closed his mouth as another drizzle of blood seeped from his nose. Tessa stroked Jem's face as he stopped thrashing.

"Jem. Are you okay?" Tessa said, worried. Jem nodded before covering his face with his hands. Tessa pulled his hands off his face and gently kissed his lips. He tasted like burnt sugar and heat from his Yin Fen. Jem sat up before entangling his hands in her waterfalls of soft curls. He pulled Tessa closer as he hungrily kissed her parted mouth.

"Uggh. Get a room you two." Will said from the doorway.

"If you- hadn't noticed-" Tessa gasped, still stuck in the spur of the moment to regard his feelings, between kisses. "We are in- our -room." Will walked out in disgust, leaving the door half cracked behind him. Jem curled his mouth into a crooked smile.

"_Wo ai ni._" Jem whispered into Tessa's ear. She put her head on his shoulder.

"An I love you too." She responded. Tessa ran her hand through his hair as he kissed her collarbone. She shivered as his lips and delicate fingers caressed her face and neck. And yet, in the heat of the moment, Jem's hands trembled with nervousness as he cautiously undid the fastening of her dressing gown. Tessa tossed it aside as Jem bit gently at her bottom lip. Jem's long, thin fingers laced with Tessa's as he pulled them onto their sides.

As Tessa unbuttoned the top of his shirt, Jem closed his eyes, hopeful that she would not find the many scars from his runes and his porcelain like skin horrifying. Instead, Tessa traced each scar with the tip of her finger, leaving a tingly trail on his chest. Tessa thought of Jem as beautiful, like a renaissance statue. Perfectly positioned in a matter of vulnerability and grace, yet strong-willed and eyes determined. As Tessa endorsed Jem with her attention, she glanced back at the cracked door.

"Is something wrong, Tess?" Jem murmured. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"No..." She mumbled. But she knew, behind the depths of darkness that lay beyond that door, Will's blue gaze burned through the darkness. She could feel as he turned away, like a pressure was lifted off of her. But she also felt his pain, like her heart being ripped in half. She looked at Jem, and then thought of Will and wondered if she could ever choose.

_God help me._


	7. Chapter 7

Tessa flopped restlessly in her bed as Jem slept beside her. Despite her movements, Jem just laid there, breathing steadily and softly. His hair seemed brighter than usual, like a silver shilling that caught the moonlight at the right moment. She tried to go to sleep and closed her eyes.

Silver moonlight shone through the panes of the window. Her nightgown swirled around her feet as she stood up from the bed. Will stood outside her bedroom door.

"Oh. Geez, Will." Tessa exclaimed.

"I like watching you sleep." He murmured with a smile. His dashing blue violet eyes seemed to glow in the dark as he led her through mazes of hallways and corridors, never turning away from her. His strong hands pulled her waist as he pushed open a glass door to the balcony.

The stars blinked in the night sky as fog drifted and snaked through the rooftops. Will leaned against the railing and sighed.

"Wouldn't it be nice to be free like everyone down here?" Will said, dreamily.

"Yes and no. If you would have been normal, then I wouldn't have met any of the Shadowhunters." Tessa explained with a slight grin. Will laughed and pulled himself away from the edge.

"And I wouldn't have all the cool tools I have either." Will agreed humorously. He pulled Tessa close to him and kissed her softly on her lips. Tessa closed her eyes and let herself be enveloped by Will. His hands were the only thing keeping her from melting to the ground as he pressed his lips against hers. If Will ever cared about modesty, it definitely was not present in this time. Will softly laid her in his lap as she pushed his black hair from his face. Though not as severe, the angles of Will's face reminded her of Jem's. Well placed and handsome.

Good thing this was just a dream.

A strong gust of wind made Tessa's hair billow out behind her as small maple leaves stuck to her gown. The night wind chilled her arms and covered her in goose bumps. Will pulled her closer to warm her and entwined his hands in her hair. Though Tessa was taller than most women her age, she looked small and fragile in Will's arms. He pulled her back up and back inside, trailing bits of leaves behind them. Her eyelids drooped and before she could say another word, her vision blurred and darkened.

Tessa woke up breathing hard. She looked at Jem who was by her side. Still sleeping. Her dream of Will and her on the balcony made her feel guilty and she tried to convince herself she didn't have control over her dream. She swung her legs out of bed and held her nightgown above the floor when she stepped on something.

Beneath her was the unmistakable leaf of a maple tree.

Her eyes widened with horror as she ran out of the room. Will caught her by the arm and immediately pulled her close.

"Will. Let me go!" Tessa said, weakly.

"Why? But... last night?" Will asked confusedly. "What about us?"

"I...I..." Tessa stuttered. "I thought it was a dream..."

"So what?" Will asked. "Dream or no dream, you wanted to be with me. I don't think it makes a difference."

"I don't get it. We were on the balcony?" Tessa mumbled. "I was sure I was dreaming."

"No. You weren't." Will started. "I would have known if it were a dream. I have too many of those." Will held onto Tessa's wrist as she started to move away in shock.

"Will." Jem said abruptly. "What are you doing?" Tessa ran to Jem and buried her head in his chest.

"Umm. Well..." Will said. "I just-"

"-I had a bad dream and he wanted to make sure I was okay." Tessa half choked out. Jem stroked her back as Will slowly moved away, trying to leave unnoticed. Jem turned around and sat Tessa on his bed.

"Tessa, _wo de ai_. _Shénme shì cuò de_?" Jem said soothingly. Tessa shook her head and cried silently in his arms. "Tessa, my love. What is wrong?" He translated.

"Nothing. I am perfectly fine now." Tessa whispered, wiping tears away from her eyes. "I love you, Jem." Jem cradled her in his arms. He leaned forward and kissed Tessa, his mouth pressed firmly against hers. Tessa wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring the pain in her ribs as she wound her fingers through the silky waves that curled against his jawline. With a ragged gasp, his hand went around the small of her back, pulling her tightly against him.

"Tessa." Jem breathed on her neck before brushing his lips against her neck. "You are so beautiful." He curled his hands through her waves of light brown hair as she laid spread out on the linen sheets of the bed. His glass like hands trembled as he cupped her face to kiss her forehead. A light blush spread across his face as he smiled, a veil of hair covering his eyes, reminding her of the time he had proposed.

Jem pulled Tess up as she yawned, her eyes squinting as sunlight danced around the room. Jem wavered unsteadily on his feet for a few seconds before grabbing the edge of the bed to steady himself.

"Are you okay?" Tessa asked, concerned.

"Yeah." Jem answered. "I'm quite fine. Just tired, that's all. Why don't we get some food?" Tessa hadn't thought of food for the whole morning, but now she realized she was starving. She nodded and let herself be led to the kitchen. She expected to already see Will in there, as he was usually the one to start making breakfast first, but he was no where to be seen. Jem peeked in the cellar. "There's bread, eggs, pie, tea, coffee... pretty much whatever you want."

"Umm. You pick. I don't really mind." Tessa said absent-mindedly. Just then, the front door burst open as Will dragged himself in.

His forehead had a gash across it and his shirt was bloodied and torn. He limped on his right leg and was covered in dust, blood, and fur.

"William!" Tessa exclaimed, hurrying over to him to stabilize him. "What have you done?"

"I took a walk." Will said with a slight slur. Jem just stood in the kitchen, dumbfounded, with a loaf of bread in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

"I really doubt you could have gotten this cut up if you just went on a walk, unless you decided to jump off a cliff as well." Tessa said, still confused.

"Or unless you get tangled up with a werewolf pack." Will hissed as he sat down on the floor.

"Will. We have a treaty with the wolf pack." Jem scolded as if Will were a child. Still, he looked sympathetic as Will painfully tried to get back up.

"No. You just lay here." Tessa said, her hand holding him down. Jem nodded and left to go get his stele. "Why is it you that always manages to get hurt?"

"I guess I'm just too irresistible to my enemies." Will half laughed, half groaned. He tried to reposition himself, but gasped in pain. His hand flew to his arm where there was an enormous tooth sticking out of it. Jem walked back in with his stele in his hand. Noticing the tooth, Jem leaned down and grasped it as well as he could.

"This is going to hurt." Jem said calmly.

"Wow. Gee. Thanks. That's really comforting." Will said sarcastically. "How would you like it if- Oh geez! Jem. By the Angel!" Will shouted as Jem pulled the tooth out of his arm. A stream of blood ran from the wound and dripped onto the floor. Jem used his stele to draw an iratze on Will's arm. After it was finished, the gash on his forehead was just a small cut and his chest was bloody but was just a thin scrape.

Will scrambled up and limped to his room.

"Has Will always been like this?" Tessa queried.

"As long as I have known him." Jem shook his head. "So, are you still hungry?"


	8. Chapter 8

"Really?" Tessa said. "Am I hungry?" Jem laughed and went to the sink to wash his hands.

"I mean, if you don't want to have some Will with your toast, I'm fine with that too." Jem joked. "Ugh. I'm going to have to go change. I don't want to go around the whole day with Will blood on my shirt."

"That's fine." Tessa said. "I'll go check on him and make sure he's fine." Tessa pecked him on the cheek and made her way to Will's room.

Will stood in front of his bedroom mirror with a cloth in hand, cleaning dried blood off his face.

"William. Why do you always manage to get into trouble?" Tessa said, going to stand by Will. "It's terrible that you try to put yourself in danger sometimes."

"I know." Will started. "The consequences of this battle was severe. I mean seriously. Why did they have to tear my favorite shirt?" Will looked at his shirt in mock sadness. Tessa laughed.

"Oh. Will. What am I ever going to do with you?" Tessa said. She took the wet cloth from him and wiped down the blood from the puncture on his arm. Although it was just a small scrape now, Will still winced as she scrubbed his arm. "Will. If you keep up this streak, we might as well be planning your funeral right now." Tessa half joked. Once most of the blood had been washed off, Will pulled out a white button up and slipped it on.

"So is this how it's going to be for the rest of my life?" Will asked, his hands around her waist.

"Hmm?"

"Bouncing between me and Jem, never settling down with one man."

"I have already picked Jem."

"Really? Hmm. I beg to differ." Will teased. He leaned forward and kissed Tessa before she could speak. He kissed her softly and gently. Tessa felt her fingers tingle as he entwined his hands with hers. His black hair fell across his face as he kissed her jaw, her neck, her collarbone. Tessa closed her eyes as Will cupped her face. Reluctantly, she pulled herself away to go check on Jem, leaving Will in his bedroom staring after her.

Tessa opened Jem's bedroom door to see Jem sitting on his bed, slipping on a waistcoat.

"Jem." Tessa said, putting her hand on his shoulder. Jem turned around and looked at Tessa. He looked paler than usual and was quiet. "Jem. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Jem whispered. "Please go, Tessie."

"No Jem. I don't want to leave you in here like this." Tessa sat down on the bed and held his hand. "Please tell me what is the matter." Jem stood up and shook his head.

"I'm fine." Jem said, his silver hair disheveled. Tessa stood up to follow Jem to the main room. Will stood by the fireplace with a book in his hand. He ignored Jem and Tessa when they first came in. Jem pulled out a white cloth and coughed softly. Instantly, Will whipped around and ran to Jem. He first glanced at Jem and then at the cloth in his hand. Blood flowered in the middle of it as Jem coughed again.

"Tessa. I need you to stay here with Jem and make sure he doesn't move. I need to get his Yin Fen." Will said, trying to stay calm. Tessa guided Jem to the couch and sat him down. His breaths came in short, shallow gasps. His irises almost filled up the entirety of his eyes until his pupil was just a pinprick of black. Blood soaked his handkerchief and dripped onto the wooden floor.

"Jem. You're going to be all right. Just stay with me, okay?" Tessa pleaded. Will came back into the room with a syringe in hand. Dark liquid sloshed inside of it as Will walked towards Jem. "What is that?" Tessa asked.

"It's his drug mixed in water with a shot of tranquilizers. His drug quickens his systems so I need to make sure the tranquilizers balance him out." Will explained. Without another word, he grabbed Jem's arm and winced as he plunged the needle into his flesh. Tessa looked away as Will administered the Yin Fen. Jem stopped coughing but still had a trickle of blood seeping out of his mouth. His eyes widened as the drug started to kick in. Will half led half carried Jem into his room.

"Can I help? I can't stand to just sit here while he bleeds to death." Tessa whimpered.

"He's not bleeding to death. He's going to be fine. You can get a wet cloth and clean off the blood." Will said. Tessa went into the bathroom and grabbed a cloth from a rack on the wall. Running it under warm water, she wondered if Jem really was going to be okay. She went to Jem and sat down on the bed beside him. using one hand, she dabbed the cloth on his mouth to wipe away any blood. With her other hand, she stroked his silver hair.

When Jem proposed to her, she knew that part of it would be that they would protect each other. Then, she had felt nothing but happiness and strength. Now, she felt small and powerless against the poison that was slowly killing Jem. Jem opened his eyes and peered at Tessa. His mouth curled into a small crooked smile. 'Thank goodness' Tessa thought. 'He's okay... for now.'


	9. Chapter 9

"I'm almost done. Wait. Hold still! Geez Jem." Will said as he burned a strength rune into Jem's back.

It had been 2 days since Jem's bout of coughing and he was still recovering his health. He stood up and buttoned up his shirt. He picked up his cane, which was intricately carved to look like a dragon, and went over to Tessa.

"How are you feeling, Jem?" Tessa asked with a sympathetic smile. His silver eyes glinted in the fading sunlight as he smiled crookedly.

"I'm fine now. I'll recover." Jem murmured. He put his free hand under her chin and kissed her forehead.

"Okay, old man." Will teased, dragging Jem back. "You need to rest."

"Old man?" Jem said. "May I remind you I am 17, not 71."

"May I remind you that you are a whole 3 months older than me?" Will countered. They looked at each other for a second before grinning and laughing. Jem sat down on his bed and leaned against the headboard. "Oh. I forgot to tell you!" Will suddenly said.

"What?" Jem perked up, interested in what Will had to say.

"I wrote a poem about demon pox."

"Not demon pox again."

"Yes demon pox. Demon pox everyday!"

"There is no such thing as demon pox."

"Yes, there is."

Tessa shook her head in amusement. Jem and Will were getting along better... probably because Jem couldn't stop Will from ordering him around. Jem yawned.

"Jem. Are you going to go to sleep?" Will asked.

"No. I'm not tired at all." Jem said, his eyelids drooping. Tessa walked over to Jem and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Just rest, Jem. You'll feel better." Tessa said. Jem rolled over as she got up from his bed. She followed Will outside of his room. "Is he going to be okay?" Tessa asked.

"He's going to be just fine, Tessie. I've seen him worse." Will said. "He gets better after each bout. Anyway, I'm going to go read. Would you like to join me?" Tessa shrugged but followed him into the room.

Piles of books littered the corner of his room, threatening to topple over. Bookshelves lined the edge of one of the walls and was overflowing with books.

"Will. Do you ever clean?" Tessa observed the clutter in his room as if a library had exploded.

"No. Why would I?" Will asked. Tessa picked up a book off the floor and opened it to a bookmark.

"Will. What kind of story is this?" Tessa asked.

"Which one?" Will looked up from his pile of books.

"'It was passionate and messy, seventeen years worth of kisses rolled into one stolen embrace. Haven kissed him back, her lips parting as they moved with his.'" Tessa quoted dramatically from the book. "It's called Sempre. I didn't know you liked romance novels."

"So?" Will shrugged. "If you think that one is bad, you can read this one." Will said, holding out another book. Tessa pushed it away.

"No thanks. I prefer something a little bit more modest. Not all mushy gushy like the books you read." Tessa remarked.

"I don't just read romance if that's what you think. Actually, I hardly have any at all." Will said.

"Yeah. Uh huh. Sure." Tessa said under her breath. She picked up and random book and sat by Will. "War and Peace... is this a good one?"

"It's okay. If you like slow stories, then you would like it. I prefer poetry." Will responded. He held up a small thin book and cleared his throat.

_"Yet, love, mere love, is beautiful indeed  
__And worthy of acceptation. Fire is bright,  
__Let temple burn, or flax; an equal light  
__Leaps in the flame from cedar-plank or weed..."_

"What was that?" Tessa asked, curious.

"Yet Love, by Elizabeth Browning." Will said, his eyes still on the pages. "That is one of my favorites." Will put his arm around Tessa as they both peered into the book, searching for the next poem. Tessa grabbed a poetry book from off the floor and settled herself on Will's bed. She flipped through the pages and skimmed the poems. Will looked up at her with a grin.

This was the first time that Tessa looked at him and realized how young he was. His big blue eyes stared at her. It was weird to think that he was only 17. He ran his hands through her hair. Tessa leaned forward and kissed him. Will pulled himself closer to Tessa as he pressed his mouth against hers. Tessa pushed his black curls out from his face and put her hand behind his neck. When Will finally broke their kiss, Tessa traced the angles of Will's face.

"I wish it could be like this everyday." Will whispered to Tessa. When she said nothing, he hungrily leaned in for another kiss. This one burned and ricocheted between pain and pleasure. Tessa tried to move but was pinned against the bedroom wall. Instead, she let herself melt to the floor. Will slowed and kissed her softly. Tessa parted her lips and let out a sigh. He tasted like fire and water, both at the same time, confusing Tessa. Will bit gently at her bottom lip and scattered kisses on her neck.

"Will. I don't want Jem to come in. He might see us." Tessa murmured as Will pulled her closer. Tessa unwillingly peeled herself off of Will and left the bedroom to go check on Jem.

Jem was still in his bed, but stared up at the ceiling.

"Hi Tessie." Jem smiled to look at her. Tessa crawled in beside him and felt safe in the crook of his arm. She looked at the bedroom door to see Will peering in. "I love you, Tess."

I love you, too Jem." Tessa said to Jem before turning over drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Tess. Tessa... Tessie?" Jem prodded Tessa with his finger. It was almost noon and she was still asleep.

"Hmm? What?" Tessa groaned, her eyes still shut and her hair draped over her shoulders. She yawned and stretched out. Jem looked at her in amusement as she drifted back into sleep.

"Hey... Will's gone." Jem said. Her eyes flashed open as she sat straight up.

"Again?" Tessa half shouted in annoyance. Jem nodded and pull her up. Jem was already dressed with his gear on. A silver dagger stuck out of a black sheath on his belt and a long crystal seraph blade was slung over his back. "Do we have to look for him?"

"I'm afraid we do." Jem said. Tessa looked down at her nightgown.

"I need to put something acceptable on. Will there be a lot of walking?"

"I don't believe so. We can travel by carriage." Jem explained. He modestly looked away as Tessa slipped off her nightgown and pulled on a cotton slip. She then yanked on some stockings and pulled out a corset.

"Jem... Um. Do you think you could help me put this on?" Tessa asked. Jem looked at it in confusion.

"That is clothing? Are you sure that is not armor?" Even so, he went over to her and laced it tightly. Tessa thanked him and stepped into one of her dresses and buttoned it up. Thankfully, her hair was not too messy, so she let half of it drape down her back and put half of it in a bun. She then took the dagger Jem gave to her and slipped it into one of her dress pockets.

"Do I look okay?" Tessa inquired. Jem looked her over and smiled.

"You look quite fine." Jem speculated. "In fact, I wish I had a dress just like yours," he joked.

"Well." Tessa smiled sweetly. "I can change into you to see if it would look okay on you." Jem looked mortified.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jem pleaded, his eyes bright and filled with laughter.

"Well... I guess if you don't want me to." Tessa said sarcastically. Jem grinned and pulled her close to him. He reached up to stroke her face, his sleeve curling back, exposing the runes on his arms. Lines like calligraphy swirled around his wrists to his shoulders and faintly showed through the thin linen shirt that Jem wore. Tessa gave Jem a small kiss on his cheek before sighing.

"Must we look for Will?" Tessa queried. "I mean, any time he walks off by himself, he tends to come back... although not always in one piece."

"Where Will goes, I go." Jem shrugged and led her outside into the carriage. "Anyway, I have a feeling Will has gone to the Demon Parlor."

"Demon Parlor. What a nasty place!"

"He likes to go there in his spare time, and come back with made up tales and stories."

"How do you know their lies?"

"I followed him once. He walks to the parlor and drinks." Jem remarked as they pulled up to the Parlor. He climbed out and helped Tessa out of the carriage. He cautiously opened the door to see Will at a table, one leg propped up on the chair next to him and his chest bare. Jem crossed his arms at the sight of his foolish parabatai. "By the Angel, Will. Where is your shirt?"

"They took it when I made a bet." Will lulled drunkenly. He flourished his hand as if he were waving away that thought. "I won, though."

"Won what?" Jem swiped his finger on the beer caked table and then looked at the grime in disgust. "Gin?"

"No. Actually, I won a few shillings."

"What did you do with it?"

"I spent it... on Gin." Will laughed and took a swig of the drink in his hand. Jem snatched his drink before he could take another sip and pulled him out of his chair. Will stumbled and leaned on Tessa and Jem for balance.

"Gracious, Will. How many drinks did you have?" Tessa said, struggling to uphold Will's weight.

"A few." Will chortled.

"A few what?" Jem inquired.

"A few quarts." Will declared loudly. "And I didn't retch them up like last time." Jem winced in recollection of such a horrid memory of Will puking in the carriage back to the institute.

"Last time? Oh, Will. How very improper." Tessa said with mild disapproval.

"I don't think I needed a reminder of what happened last time." Jem responded. "You know, sometimes I wonder why I agreed to become your parabatai in the first place."

"You didn't." Will said in a matter-of-fact voice. "I forced you because I am the best at sword fights."

Jem shook his head as he and Tessa helped Will out of the parlor. Once Tessa and Jem managed to get Will into the carriage, they were panting. They practically had to carry Will since he was too drunk to walk on his own.

"Honestly Will. Seriously? Why do you keep on acting stupid?" Tessa sighed. Jem put his hand over hers and smiled crookedly.

"That's Will. Trust me. I've known him for 5 years and I still don't know why he does these things." Jem glanced at Will and then back at Tessa. "He's just crazy."

"I'm the crazy one?" Will interrupted. "You're the one who..." Will furrowed his brows when he broke off midsentence, trying to think of a good comeback. "Never mind."

"That's a first." Tessa grinned. "Will. The Will Herondale not knowing what to say."

"No. That's not true." Will testified. "I always have words of wisdom at the ready."

"Oh gosh, Will. What is it this time?" Jem asked. Will's eyes lit up as he thought of something to say. Then, he straightened in his seat and held his hand up as if he were addressing a class.

"Never trust a duck."


	11. Chapter 11

Once Will had sobered up, he made his way into the living room where Tessa was sitting, a thick book in her hands.

"Where's Jem?" Will asked, confused. Tessa licked her lips and frowned.

"He's... He's having one of those days. He went to rest." Tessa sighed. "He's getting worse, Will." She set the book down on the couch as she smoothed the top of her dress.

"Maybe he needs to just settle down when it comes to his Shadowhunter duties." Will proposed. Tessa looked at him with disdain.

"Are you saying that Jem is too weak to continue?"

"That was not my intention. He just pushes himself too hard sometimes."

"Only because you have the stupidity to wander off at night and not expect us to look after you. Jem loves you and yet you don't care about him." Tessa hissed.

"I do care it's just that-"

"Just that what? You are too selfish to think of his own needs? He is ashamed of his addiction and has depended on you to help him. Lately, you've been throwing your money away and compromising Jem's life for your gin." Tessa spat, her eyes slits. Will stumbled back as if he had been hit. He backed away and left the room. Tessa buried her face in her hands. She loved Jem and hated Will for acting the way he had, but she felt guilty for snapping at him when Will was the only person that understood what Jem was going through.

"Tessa?" Jem whispered from the hallway. Tessa could barely make out the sharp features of Jem's face, peering at her through the darkness. "I'm sorry. I could not help but overhear." Tessa hurried to Jem's side.

"Jem. You should be in bed." Tessa took Jem's hand and led him to sit back on his bed.

"Tessie. I'm fine. I'm just tired." Jem looked at her with a sorrowful gaze. He looked uncomfortably at his hands as he tapped his cane between his knees. "Will doesn't mean harm. He's just Will. You shouldn't go so hard on him."

"I know, its just that he is-"

"Imprudent?" Jem interrupted. "Trust me. Out of all the years I have known him, there has been only one thing he has ever thought through."

"And what was that?"

"His pranks." Jem's mouth cracked into a small smile as if he were reliving the memories of Will's elaborate pranks on Sophie and Charlotte. Tessa smiled and yawned, holding Jem close, the soft but steady beat of his heart calming her.

"Jem." Tessa said softly. Jem snapped his vision to Tessa.

"Yes?" He stroked the hair that veiled over her forehead.

"When can we get married?" Tessa asked. "We have been engaged for a bit now and we haven't decided a date or anything." Jem shrugged and rested his back on the headboard.

"I don't know. The Enlave has to approve it first, but that could take months and maybe years."

"Oh. We can't be legally married till then?"

"Well, technically we could, but then the Law would have us banished from the Institute and the Clave."

"I think I'm good with waiting then." Tessa murmured. Her eyes closed as Jem stroked her back until sleep overcame her.

Tessa slowly blinked open her eyes to see herself laying in a room. Around her, white walls pressed in on her with no windows and no doors. Jem stood to Tessa's left and Will to Tessa's right.

"Where are we?" Tessa stuttered. She looked around with confusion. "What is this dreadful place?"

"Don't worry about that." Will said. His voice monotone and his eyes piercing. The blue violet of his eyes blazed as he slowly grabbed her wrist. Tessa cocked her head to the side. This looked like Will, but somehow, he was different. He lacked the spark that Will, her Will always carried with him. This one was unsettling. To her left, Jem's eyes widened as he backed away. He coughed and stumbled to the wall as blood dripped down his chin.

"Jem!" Tessa screamed, going over to break his fall. His face was white as the silver of his iris's choked his pupils. Jem let out a ragged breath. Behind Tessa, Will just stared. "Will. Don't just stand there. Do something!"

Will smiled smugly and laughed, his eyes completely black. His mouth opened in a cackle as Jem laid in her arms, gasping for air. Will took a step forward and grinned.

"If I can't have you, then nobody can." He hissed. Pulling out a silver dagger, he pushed Tessa to the ground and held the knife to her throat. "Jem's going to die and you can't help him. He's a dead man." He glanced at Jem, whose blood looked strikingly bright against the pale walls, his pale hair, his pale skin.

"Will. Stop. You don't know what your doing!" Tessa pleaded, her eyes wide as she weakly pushed against Will.

"I don't?" Will smirked and pressed the dagger on her neck harder.

Tessa snapped her eyes open. Her forehead was hot and sweaty with her hair pasted on her face. Her heart pounded in her chest. She could still feel the pressure of the dagger and see the maniacal look on Will's face. She looked to her side to see Jem, his eyes closed and breathing softly. A small gust of air blew on her face as Will opened the door. Tessa shrank away from him, still remembering his ferocity in the dream.

"Are you okay?" Will looked at her puzzled. Tessa felt tears threatening to spill over as she shook her head, and curled up against Jem. Will waited a few moments before shutting the door, leaving Tessa to her misery that not only lived in her dreams, but her reality.


	12. Chapter 12

It had been a few days since Tessa's nightmare. Although the vividness of her dream had spooked her, she knew it was in her mind and had dismissed it just as quickly. It seemed like things were looking up. Will had managed to stay out of trouble, Jem had been growing stronger, and Tessa had finally finished reading _A Tale of Two Cities_ for the 3rd time. The living room had been just cleaned, thanks to Sophie, so thankfully, Tessa's shoes stayed pristine and rid of demon blood.

"Are you ready?" Will asked Jem as he stepped into the living room. "Cyril has prepared the carriage so we can leave whenever we feel like it."

"I am ready. Tessa, do you need anything else?" Jem said, his eyes bright and his cheeks flushed with color.

"No. I am good." Tessa murmured as Jem hooked his fingers around hers. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks." Jem laughed. "It feels like such a mundane thing, going out to celebrate." Will opened the door to let them outside before adding in one of his comments.

"Yes, but you are turning 18. Finally an adult." Will remarked as he stepped out of the institute in the dreary London night.

"Yes. So I will be able to boss you around." Jem said, a slight smirk on his face.

"... But I will be turning 18 in about 3 months. That has to count for something." Will testified. He bounded down the path where Cyril was waiting with the carriage before waiting for Jem and Tessa to catch up.

"That might be true." Jem whispered in Tessa's ear. "But he hasn't changed much since he was 12." Jem and Tessa exchanged amused glances at Will who stood patiently at the road. As Jem opened the carriage door, Will helped Tessa up and slipped inside. Tessa clutched Jem's arm as he sat down behind her, steadying herself as the carriage jolted forward.

"Do you know where we are going?" Tessa asked Will as the carriage started down the street.

"It has seemed that a certain someone has invited us to one of his parties." Will said happily. "He has something specially prepared for us."

"Magnus?" Tessa asked. "We are going to one of Magnus's parties. Oh dear, Will. You know what happens at things like that." Jem looked mildly horrified.

"Will. You don't think that he is going to spike the drinks like last time, do you? I would prefer to not see you in a ladies hat sprinting around the halls with makeup on...again." Jem choked out. Tessa opened her mouth to comment, but was instantly swallowed with a fit of laughter.

"I thought I looked quite dashing. If I was a woman, all the men would be out to get me." Will said with a slight twitch of a smile. Tessa kicked Will lightly in the shins before bracing herself as the carriage stopped.

"Well. Lets endure this night. Don't worry. I will only be 18 once." Jem said as he opened the door. Bright blue and silver luminescent candles adorned the entryway of Magnus's house. Tessa marveled at the beauty of the decorations that looked like-

"Magic. Damn magic. Makes my head get dizzy." Will said before almost crashing into the front door. "Magnus! I thought I told you to not go as bright with the blue. They look ugly compared to the brilliance of my eyes. Ugh. Copycats."

"Well, well, well." Magnus drawled, his voice cool as he fixed his multicolored waistcoat. "Welcome, Mr. Herondale, Ms. Gray, Mr. Carstairs. I believe you are to be congratulated on making it to adulthood."

"This is all very..." Jem said, searching for words. "Extravagant."

"Aren't I?" Magnus mused, his arms held wide. "Oh, you mean the decorations... Yes, they are quite remarkable. Enjoy the many amazements of my humble abode. Oh, and if they may come in need, rooms are upstairs."

"Ok. Thank you very much." Jem sputtered out at his last comment as Magnus walked away.

"I think I will leave you two to the dance floor. I shall go seek the darker ends of these halls with people of gambling and loose morals." Will chanted as he followed a group of vampires into a dimly lit room.

Jem held his hand out to Tessa. "May I have this dance with you?" Tessa slipped her gloved hand into his embrace.

"Certainly, Jem." Tessa replied as Jem led her to the ballroom floor where other Downworlders of many sorts where already drowned in the music. Settling themselves between a faerie and werewolf couple, Jem encircled his arm around her waist as he drew her closer to him. The beat of his heart matched the beat of the music as he swayed her to the enchanting tones of the live band. Jem ran a hand through her hair as Tessa pressed her head against his chest.

She was beautiful.

She was his.

Then they were kissing.

This was unlike Jem. In the institute, their relationship was sheltered, but out in the open, such display of affection was considered improper. Jem's mouth slanted against hers has they stood in the middle of the dance floor. His hands pressed firmly on her back as he guided her body to the shape of his. Tessa felt herself subconsciously twisted his hair in her hand. Any self control that they had was gone. Their mouths colliding as the symphony of the faerie band entranced their senses. They found their surroundings fading, no longer the priority.

It was Jem who broke away first, his hand wiping his mouth as he looked at her in shock.

"I... I didn't mean to. I-" Jem stuttered. His face reddened as he realized that a few partygoers had been staring. "I'm sorry, Tess... I should have shown more restraint...I-"

"Shh." Tessa whispered. "Just go with it." Her eyes softened as Jem relaxed his shoulders, leaning forward when-

"Good evening." Magnus said, amused. "Will told me that you would not be drinking or eating anything I had prepared. Thanks to my magic and the faeries, I have to say that my new tactic works quite well."

"Tactic?" Tessa said in confusion. "What tactic?"

"My latest invention is a warlock powder infusion meant to bring out your utmost desires in regards to your lover." Magnus said. "Apparently, it works quite well." He smiled at himself proudly as he strutted off into the crowd.

"Tessa. He doesn't mean to say that everyone who listens to the music gets drugged, does he?" Jem asked, the corner of his mouth pulled down in horror.

"I think that's quite what he means." Tessa breathed out heavily. She looked at Jem shyly and shrugged. "Happy 18th birthday."


	13. Chapter 13

"I am so tired." Tessa announced as she stepped into the living room of the institute. Will and Jem followed her in with tired looks after a long night at Magnus's. Will had not fared so well. The front of his waistcoat was torn over a fight with a werewolf, and a strip of hair had been turned blue after falling into one of Magnus's magic lights.

Tessa hurried to her room where she stripped from her corset and dress to slip on a thin nightgown. Picking up a large linen towel, she headed to the bathroom where she filled her bath with water. After removing her nightgown and undergarments, she sank into the warm water, letting herself relax. The water lapped at the edges of her hair as she washed bits and pieces of streamers from her hair. Magnus's parties were always extreme. if she knew there were going to be streamers and confetti falling from the ceiling, she would have worn a hat.

Finally, when the water was cold, she emptied the bathtub and wrapped the towel around her. The slickness of her skin made it hard to redress as she stepped into her nightgown. She was just pulling the gown over her hips when the door swung open.

"Oh. Damn it, Tessa." Will cursed as he stared in shock at Tessa. Tessa returned his look with the same expression as she stood in front of him in just a brassiere and a half-pulled-on nightgown.

"Geez, Will. Don't you ever knock?" Tessa blurted out after a few moments of embarrassing silence. She pulled at her nightgown to pull it up to cover her chest. "You aren't the only one that uses this bathroom." She grabbed her towel and marched outside, leaving Will with his wide eyed look at the bathroom door.

She contemplated returning to her room, but instead found herself heading towards Jem's room. Slowly pushing open the door, she grabbed the edges of her nightgown off the floor and entered the dimly lit room. She expected Jem to be in there, but all she found was a small, faded black and white photograph on his bed. Picking it up carefully, she saw a couple in their mid 20's. A dark haired man and woman stood in the picture, smiling in front of a small pond with a large building in the back.

"My parents." Jem said from the doorway. He walked over to Tessa to look at the photograph. "In the photo, I mean. They took that when they won over the institute in Shanghai."

"I'm sorry." Tessa whispered. "I mean, I know how you feel-" Tessa broke off midsentence and put her hand around Jem's arm.

"That's okay, Tess. Every mortal dies sometime." Jem said, his eyes slits. "Unfortunately some earlier than others."

"I'll be with you forever." Tessa looked up at Jem and pushed a stray piece of hair out of his face. "We will find a cure, Jem. I know it." Tessa walked over to his dresser to set the photo down. His gaze softened as he leaned forward and kissed Tessa, gently, his mouth sliding from her lips to her jawline. His slender fingers trailed through her hair, unhurriedly, as she tipped her head back.

Grabbing the collar of his shirt, she pulled them onto his bed. The covers of his bed framed her outline as he bent over her body. He was light and balanced, using one arm to prop himself up and another to cradle the back of her head. Tessa shivered as a cold breeze drafted into the room from an open window. Moonlight filtered onto the bed, reflecting off of Jem's hair and eyes. Tessa could feel his hands shaking slightly as short puffs of his breath warmed her neck. His hands fumbled at the buttons on the back of her dress as another small gust of wind tousled his hair. Sensing Jem's restraint, Tessa instead sat up and yawned.

"Its cold in here." She commented as the wind whistled outside. Jem slowly got up from the bed to close the door and the window. Tessa slipped off her nightgown and slid under the covers. Jem glanced at the closed door before creeping into his bed next to Tessa. Turning himself on his side to face Tessa, his hand brushed against her bare hip. Jem froze. He pulled his hand back to his chest. This was the height of impropriety, in a bed with an unwed woman with only her undergarments on. He turned away as his face reddened and felt hot.

Tessa, on the other hand, pushed herself against Jem. Someone had never seen her like this except Sophie... and Will on accident. She wanted Jem to see how she was, just as herself. She fit the curve of her back against his chest as Jem's heart thudded against her body, his body tense and his hand still pressed to his chest. Tentatively, he curled his arm around her waist and pulled her against him.

His fingers entwined with hers as Tessa sighed in relief. Jem buried his head into her back and let his hair spill over hers. The last thing Tessa felt before her vision blurred as the night pushed down on her was Jem's chest rising and falling against hers, a familiar feeling she had grown to love that might be gone all too soon if they didn't find a cure.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oooh. How very scandalous, James Carstairs." Will drawled from the edge of Jem's bedroom doorway. Jem opened one eye to look at Will. "Just because it's your birthday, it doesn't give you the right to strip a woman of her clothes... Although I am quite impressed. I didn't know you had it in you."

Jem looked down at Tessa, still curled against him. Apparently she had kicked back the covers in the middle of the night because she was fully exposed to anyone who came in. Moving to block Tessa from his view, Jem hissed in annoyance. "Will. Can't you ever leave someone alone or must you involve yourself in everyone's business?"

"Normally I am quite good with self control, except for a few things." Will shrugged. "Gambling halls, weapons, my parabatai sleeping with a shape-shifter when she is only half clothed. You know...things like that." Will strutted into the room as he fixed his tie, positioning himself so he was leaning on the bedpost.

"How long have you been here?" Jem asked, clearly embarrassed.

"Well, that depends. I have been on Earth for about 17 years, I have been in the institute for around 5, but I have only watched you two sleep for about 3 minutes. After all, what are you doing at 10:30 AM sleeping?"

"We were up late last night. Its not like we don't sleep."

"When you say we, do you mean us? Or do you mean really late like spending some time going at it in your bed with Tessa?"

"Will! I am not a child anymore. You don't govern what I do, and for your information, we just slept. That's it."

"If you say so." Will said, looking somewhat disappointed. "However, I just came here because I thought you would have like to know that Cyril had news of rogue werewolves trying to break into the institute."

Jem instantly perked up in shock. "But they can't come in because the institute is protected with our blood."

"But what if the werewolves have Shadowhunter blood running in them. Some of us in the past have been turned-"

"-Which means that their ancestors would be able to unlock the gates." Jem said, finishing Will's sentence. "Are they still at the gates?"

"They might be. If they aren't they would probably be camped near here." Will explained.

"The only thing that doesn't fit is their motive. We haven't disturbed them in a long time... have we?"

"Well...Er." Willl hesitated. "I mean...not all of the werewolves were very friendly last night...so I might have ticked them off a bit."

"A bit?" Jem answered incredulously. "You think that werewolves that are clawing their way into here are just ticked off a little bit? By the Angel, Will. I don't understand why you insist on getting into more trouble." Jem heaved a huge sigh and pushed himself out of the bed, covering Tessa before changing into a clean shirt. "I'm going to go alone and work it out between them. I don't want any more trouble."

"Jem. I am your parabatai. I go where you go." Will protested, his mouth overturned. "That's what we vowed in our binding ceremony."

"I don't want to risk bloodshed." Jem put his hand on Will's shoulder. "I will be fine. Just take care of Tessa."

"With pleasure." Will smirked.

"Will!" Jem snapped. "Have a little self control, okay?"

"Don't worry. Just run along with your treaty duties." Will called after Jem as he left the room. He then leaned next to Tessa who apparently had slept through their conversation. "Tessa. Tessa."

"Hmm?" Tessa mumbled, her eyes still closed. "What is it, Jem?" She pressed her body to Will's chest and tilted her head up. Will leaned forward and pressed his mouth to hers. Tessa's lips were soft and hot as he pressed a firm hand on the back of her waist. Tessa squinted her eyes open, and then pushed her arms forward in shock.

Tessa tumbled off the bed and hit the floor with a loud bang. She wiped her mouth and gathered the bed sheets to cover herself. "Will!" Tessa shrieked. "But...I... where's Jem?" Will pulled the corner of his mouth down to keep himself from laughing.

"Don't worry. He is just making peace with a werewolf pack." Will said nonchalantly. "He'll be back. Then you can pick up right where you left off last night."

"Will, just because Jem is gone doesn't mean you have right to set claim." Tessa remarked, her cheeks flush and her breathing fast. She eyed her nightgown that had been pushed onto the floor. "I need to get dressed... don't look." Tessa dropped the covers as Will turned away, his head still cocked to one side, flitting his gaze in her direction.

Finally, she went over to Will and pushed past, grabbing her dressing gown on the way out. Will heard the door to her room slam as he stared helplessly behind her. A crash startled Will as he started walking down the hallway. Turning into the living room, he saw Jem hurrying to get a seraph blade.

"Will. Go get weapons." Jem panted, standing his ground at the door. "The werewolves are coming. They don't want peace, they want you in pieces."

"Those sick bastards...thinking they can defeat me." Will flaunted, grabbing a dagger.

"I think you'll need something a little bit bigger than that. We aren't exactly fighting with fair odds..." Jem cautioned as Will peered out the door to see a couple dozen werewolves barreling towards them.


	15. Chapter 15

Will swore in Welsh as the werewolves clawed and scratched up the worn down path to the institute. Bracing himself, he prepared for the first werewolf to strike. Jem stood by his side, his cane-sword in one hand and a seraph blade in another. A grey werewolf bashed its body into Will's but quickly went limp as Will stabbed a dagger into it's neck. Blood pooled around them as more werewolves barreled into the institute.

Tessa, hearing this commotion, stepped out of her room in horror. Will and Jem stood in the living room on a pile of werewolf bodies that were slowly morphing back into their human forms. After all the werewolves had entered the living room, a man stepped into the room. He looked young; mid 20's, but his eyes looked at Will with hatred. His green eyes cut through the bloody scene as he tucked his black hair behind his ears.

Although Jem and Will made a lethal killing team, they had been pinned to a wall despite their efforts to struggle free. Tessa still stood at the doorway, her hand to her chest and a book in her hands.

The young man walked up to her and smiled smugly, his canines protruding and cutting into his lips.

"Well, well, well." He said icily. "What do we have here?" He encircled her as if to analyze her while Will and Jem both struggled in the werewolves grasp. "Pretty, pretty. It would be a waste to throw something so pretty away."

"Don't you dare touch her." Will snarled.

"Or else?" The man said. "You'll kill me? Looks like I have the upper hand here." He grasped Tessa's wrist and pulled her into the living room. "William Herondale. Don't make threats that have no meaning." He flicked his hands as the werewolves backed away, still guarding Will and Jem. The man pulled Tessa and threw her on a werewolf's back and bounded out of the institute. A hand wrapped around her face with a sweet smelling cloth that made Tessa grow dizzy. The last thing she heard as the werewolf beneath her shot out of the institute and into the forest was Jem's shout calling for her. Then her vision closed around her and left her in the dark.

Tessa snapped her eyes open. Her hair was pasted to her face with sweat and her hands were shackled to the wall. Two men were huddled in the corner, apparently in an argumentative conversation.

"Ryker, you can't possibly want us to kill them." One of the men said. The other man, the one that had taken Tessa, looked at him in scorn.

"Who cares if we break the treaty? They never respected us anyway." Ryker hissed. "I'm sick of those dirty bastards infiltrating our territory."

"I'm with you, its just that-"

"Just that what?" Ryker slammed the other man against the wall, squeezing his throat. "Do you really wish to anger me? I am your leader. I rule things around her." The man clawed at Ryker's hand and let out a short guttural agreement. Ryker let go of his throat and let the man fall to the ground before scrambling to leave the room. Tessa whimpered in the back of her throat. Ryker snapped his head in her direction.

"Well hello, pretty. You're up." Ryker put his hand under her chin and grinned sinisterly. "All alone, are you. All because your stupid Shadowhunter friend killed my brother." Tessa struggled out of his grasp and lashed her foot forward, driving it into his shin. Ryker jumped back in surprise rather than pain.

He looked at Tessa in anger and slammed his palm across her face. "You whore. You think you can escape me? I am their leader. I didn't get here by having my Shadowhunter friends protect me. Stupid girl." He leaned close to her face until she could see the glints in his eyes. "Do as I say or you'll join fates with your Shadowhunters." He smashed his mouth into hers as she started to protest. His teeth grazed the insides of her lip as he pressed her against the wall. She could taste blood in her mouth; warm, salty blood that coated her throat as she tried to swallow. A wave of nausea swept over her as he hiked up the edges of her dress.

A yelp from outside the door startled him. Peeling himself from Tessa, he stalked into the hallway to see Will and Jem with bloody weapons in hand. The werewolves, on the other hand, were not as lucky; they were strewn across the floor with blood forming streams, rivers, and lakes.

"Downgraded from a den to a prison, Ryker." Will remarked in a snarky tone. "you should try cleaning up the blood trail. It makes our job way too easy." Jem jabbed his elbow into Will's ribs before turning his attention on Ryker.

"Ryker. We demand to see Tessa. We are sorry for the death of your brother, but things like this must be forgiven." Jem said before moving forward cautiously. Ryker smirked and moved to the side to let Will and Jem into the room that Tessa was shackled in. Once they were both in, Ryker turned to them and whistled. Werewolves by the dozens slowly moved into the hallways, surrounding the door.

"Tie them up and disarm them." Ryker ordered. Suddenly, the room was filled with wolves and men alike, poking and prodding the two Shadowhunters for any weapons they had on them. Soon, Will and Jem were on the opposite wall as Tessa, shackled and helpless. Ryker laughed. "You didn't think I would forgive you that easily, did you?"

"Just let us go. We will pay you, anything. Give us our freedom." Jem hissed between his teeth.

"Don't enter matters in which you don't know the details of the situation." Ryker replied.

"If this is over year old, petty arguments of what my father-" Will started.

"I knew your father." Ryker interrupted, his eyes glinting with hatred. "Brave man. Foolish man. He killed off my pack. You seem to take after him. You can be the one to pay his debt. Or, you can tell me where he is. We have unfinished business."


	16. Chapter 16

Will bent over in agony as the rope lashed across his back, his shoulder blades jutting out as his back arched.

"Where is he?" Ryker snarled, bringing the whip down on Will's back. "He has something of mine and I need it!"

"I already told you, I don't know." Will said, gritting his teeth. Tessa turned away as Ryker dragged the rope across Will's bloody back. Blood splattered the walls around them and dripped onto the floors. Jem stared at the floor, letting his silver hair cover his face.

"Your just like your father. Thinking that your invincible, when in fact your just a mortal who has no idea what your up against." Ryker hissed. He threw the whip out of the room and grabbed Will's hair on the back of his head. "I will find your family, and I will kill them, just like your family killed mine." He shoved Will against the wall and grabbed Tessa. Unlocking her shackles, he grabbed her by the back of her dress.

"Tessa." Jem mumbled, his eyes half-closed, weak without his drug. Will said nothing but stared at Tessa in anguish as Ryker pulled her out of the room. Tessa tried to pull out of his grip but he wrapped his hand around her arm.

"Come on, pretty." Ryker dragged her into a small room with a bed and window. Throwing her in the room, he sat down in a chair near the wall. "This will be where you will stay until I figure out what to do with you." Tessa wiped her tearstained face and sat down on her bed.

"What is it with you against the Herondale's? Death is a part of life." Tessa cautioned. She glanced at Ryker as he stared at her, burning through her. "I'm sorry. I'm was just curious." Tessa licked her lips nervously as Ryker narrowed his eyes.

"My family was murdered by them. Does that not count for something?" Ryker snapped.

"My mother and my stepfather died in a carriage accident." Tessa whispered. "My brother murdered my aunt. My brother was killed in a battle." Ryker softened, and underneath the sharp angles of his face and blades in his voice, there was a touch of human frailty. "Please, Ryker. If you have any compassion left, any sympathy, let us go."

"I can't do that. My father's dying wish was that I would avenge them." Ryker said, his face turned from Tessa. "I cannot disobey my father's wishes."

"You won't get through to Will like that. He is a Shadowhunter. He is used to pain." Tessa murmured. "Scars fade. Memories do not. He will not betray his family."

"Then maybe you can help me. I need something of his. Something his father stole." Ryker glanced at Tessa.

"I will not hurt my friend, if that is what you want me to do." Tessa countered. "Then again, if I help you, will you let me and my friends go?"

"Yes." Ryker hesitated. "But that depends on the outcome of the situation."

"I don't understand. What is it you need?" Tessa asked. Ryker took her hand and led her outside of her room. Leading her through tunnels, they arrived at a large, cold room. Her breath was visible in the pale light as Ryker gestured to a frozen box.

"My brother was killed by your friend. I need to bring him back to life." Ryker said, running his hand across the icy tomb. "His father stole a potion I had that had the ability to bring back my brother. I never thought I would have needed it...until now."

"Resurrection." Tessa gasped. "But that's black magic."

"Would you commit a crime to save your family?" Ryker retaliated, his words harsh.

"You have to promise me no one will get hurt."

"I cannot make that promise." Ryker's eyes hardened and seemed to glow in the dark as he leaned closer to her. "But if you deny, you and your friends will be stuck here forever."

"I...I will help you if that is what it takes to save them." Tessa closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. "Please bring me back to my room. I do not wish to be down here any longer."

Reluctantly, Ryker led her back up the maze of halls back into her room. "If you need anything, please. Don't feel afraid to ask."

"You speak kindly, Ryker, yet I have a feeling you are treating me as a plaything, a pawn in your chessboard." Tessa said, pulling away from Ryker's grasp. "I have seen how you treat my friends. I cannot forgive you that easily." Ryker grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him.

"I cannot make you forgive me, but maybe you can change me." Ryker tipped her head back and brought his mouth onto hers. He was gentle this time, and softly intertwined his fingers with hers. Breaking away, he kissed her hand and walked to the doorway. "Goodnight miss..."

"Tessa. Tessa Gray." Tess breathed before he walked out of the room. She turned away from the doorway and walked over to the edge of the bed.

Feeling the covers, she slipped underneath the sheets and hugged her pillow. Finally registering the situation, her mind became overwhelmed with thoughts. Tears spilled over her eyes and created dots on her pillow that looked like blood in the dimly lit room. She was alone, afraid, and unaware of what lay ahead.


	17. Chapter 17

When Tessa awoke, her eyes were stuck together with dried tears. Peeling her eyes apart she blinked in the dim sunlight that filtered from a small window. Goosebumps pricked her skin as she pushed the covers off. Sneaking out of her room, she cracked open the door where Will and Jem were. Still in their shackles, Jem and Will sat on the floor, Will's blood still splattered on the wall. Jem, apparently unconscious, had claw marks on the side of his face that still dripped with blood. Will, on the other hand, opened one eye to look at Tessa, resigned and in pain.

"Will. We need to get out of here." Tessa said, holding Will's chin. He jerked away in discomfort.

"Yeah. Like I don't already know that." Will groaned.

"You don't understand. He needs something your father has, and then he'll let us go." Tessa pleaded. "You have to tell me where your fathers house is."

"I don't know." Will hissed. "I haven't seen him since I was 12. I don't keep in touch."

"Do you have any idea were he might be?" Tessa urged, trying to spark any recollection of Will's father's whereabouts.

"None. He moved after he lost his gambling house." Will shifted on the stone floor. Tessa eyed his shackles and tried to pry them off. Her fingers bled, but she kept pulling at the screws that held them on.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice echoed from the doorway. Ryker stepped out of the dark and put his hand on the door jam. "Miss Gray. I believe we have some work to do, with or without your friends help." Striding across the room in two steps, he grabbed Tessa and pulled her outside. Slamming the door, he turned his attention to her. "We made a deal. You wouldn't dare break it, would you?"

"Ryker, I-"

"No. You will do as I say."

"I don't understand why your brother is so important. My brother's dead. I won't use black magic to bring him back. I don't want to cause him more misery."

"That's right. You don't understand." Ryker sneered. "If you had any idea of what my life has been like, then you might have understood." He turned from Tessa and walked into a room. Not knowing what else to do, she followed him. Memorabilia of all sorts decorated the sides of the room. His tall, lanky figure was silhouetted in black as he drew open the heavy curtains. Light flooded the room and reflected off of the metallic picture frames on the side of the room.

Picking up a picture frame, Tessa didn't know how to react to his constant mood swings. It angered her to think that he was hurting Will and Jem, but something about him made her feel weightless, and willing to help him reach his goal. "Ryker. I want to understand you." The words streamed out of her mouth but tasted funny, like deja vu. Will. She had said those same words to Will the night he had first kissed her.

"Is that necessary?" Ryker turned to her, snatching the photo out of her hands.

"You can act kind one moment, and horrible the next." Tessa continued, ignoring his response. "I hate you, but I feel sympathy. She grasped his hand. "Does that not count for nothing?" She repeated what Ryker had said to her the day before.

"Please do not waste that on me. I'm a monster, Tessa. What more do you need than that?"

"You are only a monster if you act like one." Tessa murmured. "I do not think of you as a monster."

"Then you don't know me." Ryker turned away from her. "You don't know what I have done."

"Please-"

"Do you know what my best friend told me when I told him I had been turned?"

"Ryker-"

"He told me that I would burn in Hell. That I was a disgrace. He told me that he hoped that I would die as soon as God lay his wrath on me." Ryker hissed. His pupils turned to slits and his teeth elongated into fangs as anger came off of him in waves.

"I do not believe he meant it." Tessa soothed. Ryker pinned her against the wall.

"And yet you, so kind, so cunning, so oblivious of what I have done, push all my sins to the side." Ryker said, his face close to hers and his voice eerily calm. "You are not like the others."

"No. I am not. I only want to help." Tessa closed her eyes and turned her face from hers. Ryker turned her face back and tipped his head to the side. His heartbeat against hers raced as his chest rose and fell in short, shallow breaths. He slowly shook his head.

"You will be my undoing." Ryker whispered. "You have made me soft in a time my pack needs me more than ever, and yet still, I want you here."

"We have other matters to worry about." Tessa replied, biting her lip. She tried to move away, but Ryker grabbed her arm. His grip was firm and felt like a brand of hot fire was pressed up against her skin. "Your brother-"

"I never wanted to bring back my brother." Ryker interrupted.

"But then why?..." Tessa queried, obviously confused.

"My mind has been clouded with revenge for too long." Ryker admitted. "It was part of my tactic, but I realized I was getting nowhere with Will."

"Will you let them go?" Tessa asked, slowly pulling her arm to her side. Ryker hesitated.

"I can't. If I did, they would think I were weak and would revolt against me."

"Your love for your pack will not keep me from Will and Jem." Tessa said.

"I have no love for my pack. I am their leader and they are under my power. I feel no need to like my state of being." Ryker retaliated. "There is only one I care to love, the question is, does she?"

"No. This is not love. This is infatuation." Tessa pushed him away and lifted her gaze to his. "I need to help Will with his wounds and get my fiancé-"

"Fiancé?" Ryker stumbled back, his face suddenly angry. "You never said anything about a fiancé." He grabbed her dress and pushed her out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Tessa ran to the room where Will was and shook him to wake him up.

"Will. Do you still have your stele?" She stumbled over her words. Will gestured to boot where, strapped on the side, was his stele. Tessa sighed in relief and pressed it into the shackles. Nothing.

"It won't work unless you have Shadowhunter blood." Will sighed. Tessa looked at Will and then looked at the stele.

"This is going to be mortifying." Tessa breathed. Although it wasn't a time to be amused, she couldn't help but laugh as she laid her hand on Will's arm and Changed. Quickly grabbing the stele, she pressed it into Will's shackles and unlocked them. Soon, Will was out of them and stared at Tessa in disgust.

"I don't think that dress is really the right cut on me." Will choked out. Tessa let herself unravel her Change and was soon back to herself. Will took his stele and unlocked Jem's shackles, catching him as he tumbled to the ground. Drawing a rune on jem that would temporarily give him energy and strength, Jem's eyes fluttered open and stared at Will and Tessa.

Will had Jem lean on his shoulders before drawing an invisibility rune on himself and Jem.

"I'm afraid we can't use one on Tessa." Will replied icily.

"That's okay. I'll move quietly." Tessa reassured. She opened the door and quietly pushed them open. Leading Will and Jem through the halls, escape was easy. They looked back at the entrance to Ryker's 'prison' and were relieved. But Tessa knew that although this battle was finished, a war was just beginning.


	18. Chapter 18

Tessa clutched Will's hand as he slept. Back at the institute, they had been able to apply runes to one another but there was only so much they could do. Tessa would have gone to see how Jem was faring, but he had convinced Tessa to leave him be while he took his drug.

Will's eyes fluttered open as Tessa squeezed his hand. He smiled at her faintly before letting his eyes fall closed. It felt foreign to be the one taking care of Will who had always seemed so strong, lively, and witty. Now, he lay on his bed, looking vulnerable. Thankfully, the healing runes on his skin went at work, mending the whip lashes on his back and recovering his strength.

Finally, after a few hours, Will pulled himself up to rest on the headboard.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tessa pushed herself onto the bed so she was next to him.

"I'm fine. The question is, are you?" Will glanced at her as Tessa looked down at her hands.

"I'm fine. I just got a cut or two-"

"You know what I mean, Tessa. Not all wounds are physical." Will interrupted.

"I've been through worse. I will survive." Tessa murmured. "I will not break. As for Jem, on the other hand, I hope he is okay. You know how he would rather die than admit he needed help to heal."

"He will be fine. He has been through worse." Will replied, his voice distinct. "He will not break." Tessa sighed and turned away from Will.

"Are you always like this in these types of situations?" Tessa asked, her eyes narrowed. "You hold everyone away when things get tough. You retaliate with anger rather than comfort."

"How I confront my anxiety is my own." Will snapped, his eyes burning. Tessa looked at him in anguish. _Will. Is that you?_

"You are not my Will." Tessa scoffed. "What has happened to you? Will... I need you. You are my friend." Tessa reached to grab his hand, but Will pushed her away.

"I'm your friend? I thought we were more than friends. I love you, Tessa. And if you ever return my feelings, I can't ever have you." Will hissed. "Jem is a good man. You are lucky. I am not good. I'm selfish and a fool, but I cannot control how I feel."

"Will, you can't possibly mean-"

"Tessa. Please go." Will said, he stared at Tessa before turning over, the light in his eyes dying. Tessa slowly pulled herself off the bed and walked outside his room. Glancing inside one last time, Will lay on his side, his hands on his face. _Will. Is that you? _Then she closed the door and sank to the ground. She pressed her hands on the sides of her head as tears threatened to spill over.

Her body seemed to ache more. The soreness in her wrists from being shackled looked red against the pale of her gown. Her mouth, numb from kissing, seemed to feel rubbery and slow. Her back felt bruised from being pinned and slammed against the door repeatedly.

Jem walked out of his room, his face flushed and his breathing fast. His silver rings of his eyes cut through the dimly lit hall as he stared at Tessa.

"Tessa." He breathed, rushing over to Tessa to pull her up. "By the Angel. Are you all right?" Jem held her close to his chest in relief. Tessa nodded and closed her eyes as Jem stroked the back of her head. "I thought I lost you. I tried to stay awake, but I couldn't...I...I was afraid you were dead."

"But I'm not. I'm here." Tessa whispered, her head buried in Jem's hair. "I would never leave you. Not even for the world." Jem wrapped his arms around Tessa's waist and kissed her forehead. "We must be prepared for their attack. Ryker and his gang could-"

"Not now, Tessa." Jem interjected. "I have just managed to grab hold of you. Do not speak to me about them stealing you again." Jem wove his fingers with hers and He tasted like burnt sugar as he slanted his mouth against hers. Pressing his hand on the back of her head, he held her firmly, but gently, the hallway creaking beneath them. He lowered his mouth the top of her throat as she tipped her head back.

"Jem." Tessa mumbled as Jem pressed her softly against the wall. She grabbed the hem of Jem's collar and pulled him closer. Her hair was stuck to her forehead, her skin hot from Jem's body so close to hers. Every time he touched her, it felt like someone was pushing an ember into her skin. And yet, as Jem was addicted to his drug, Tessa was addicted to his touch, burning and trailing on her skin.

Suddenly, Will's bedroom door slammed open as he stalked out. He had slung a blade over his back and had his stele in his hand. Marching past Jem and Tessa, Will marched into the living room and out of the institute, leaving the door open and swinging. Tessa and Jem just stared with quizzical looks on their faces.

"And he's off...again." Tessa sighed. "I worry for him. He seems to enjoy putting himself in danger even though it puts other people in danger as well."

"He is Will. He won't be that stupid to go tackle Ryker by himself. He is probably going to go blow off steam at the Devil's Tavern." Jem said nonchalantly. "In the meantime..." Jem trailed off his sentence as Tessa pushed her mouth on his.

"Shhh." Tessa said between kisses. "I know what you mean. Will's an asshole."

"Tessa?!" Jem broke away in surprise. "Really?"

Tessa just looked at him and covered her mouth playfully. "Whoops.."

"But somehow..." Jem said, grinning slightly. "I agree."


	19. Chapter 19

Jem and Tessa crept through the dank London night with notable silence. They blended into the night shadows as they entered the more sinister parts of London. Dead rats and mice littered the sides of the streets and smelled of disease. Finally, through the thickness of the fog, Tessa and Jem spotted the all too familiar glow of the Devil's Tavern.

Cautiously, Jem knocked softly on the door. A young woman with a short, extremely revealing dress for the time, opened the door slowly and leaned seductively on the doorframe.

"Oh... Nephilim." She sighed. "Back again so soon?"

"One of our friends came here a while ago. Where is he?" Jem said curtly. The woman pondered for a moment before turning back to him.

"You mean the handsome one with the blue eyes?" She queried, her voice low and crooning.

"Yes, that one. Where is he?" Tessa asked, ignoring Jem's look of disdain.

"Not here. He left a while ago." The woman leaned forward, close to Jem's face. "Although, if you want to replace him, I'd be more than welcoming."

Jem recoiled his head in disgust. "We are only looking for our friend. Did he say where he was going?"

"Oh. He mumbled a few things about a girl and a werewolf. He then ran out of the tavern yelling that he was off to go to some forest thing." She said, disappointed. Tessa and Jem looked at each other in horror.

"Anyway... Thanks for your help. We really need to be off." Tessa said before pulling Jem away from the tavern. "I think he's going to go and try to get Ryker."

"I don't know. I would start searches in the forest, but we don't have proper equipment." Jem said as they retraced their steps back to the institute. When Jem finally opened the institute door, everything was eerily quiet. Finally, a low groan broke the silence. Tessa ran to her room to see werewolves flanking the outer walls of the rooms.

"Jem!" Tessa shouted, her voice rising a few octaves in fear. As soon as Jem entered the room, the werewolves thudded into his body as if he were a ragdoll. Pinning him onto the wall, Jem struggled to get out of their grip.

"Tessa." Another shout echoed in the room. Will had been tied to a chair in her room that was guarded by a massive brown werewolf. She ran over to Will to untie the rope when the werewolf pushed into her body, sending her flying across the room. Something caught her as she stumbled to the floor.

Green eyes glinted at her in the darkness, his hands firm on her back, inches above the ground.

"Miss me?"

Tessa kicked and flailed in Ryker's grasp as he pushed her on her bed. His hands were splattered with blood and stained the edges of her dress. He propped himself over her with a sinister grin scarring his good looks.

"You really didn't think I would let you escape, did you?" Ryker growled. "You're a nasty bitch. I can't believe I could have loved you."

"No one could ever love you." Tessa spat, her arms burning in his grasp. "You asked me to change you. I tried, but you didn't let me. I tried to be your friend."

"You could never just be someone's friend. Have you told your goody-goody fiancé about your secret relationship with William?" Ryker snarled, his mouth twisted in a smirk. Tessa looked at Jem and then Will, tears pouring down her face.

"Tessa." Jem said, his eyes big and round. "Is that true?"

"No, jem. Of course not." Tessa whimpered, trying to hide from his gaze.

"You see." Ryker shouted before turning his face close to Tessa's. "You're a lying slut." He crouched over Tessa before bring his mouth down on hers. He pressed his lips onto hers, hard, until Tessa couldn't feel her mouth. He began to slip the shoulder strap of her dress off and outline her figure with his hand. Tessa shut her eyes, trying to shut him out when she felt him hike her skirt up to her chest. Slipping his hand onto the curve of her bare waist, he pulled her close to his body.

Will and Jem both looked horrified as Ryker slowly began to undress Tessa. On the other hand, Tessa just stayed on the bed, her eyes shut and her body tense. Then, Tessa shot her eyes open and reached for his jacket and Changed.

She began to transform into his human form when she willed herself to transform into his wolf skin. Her dress ripped and fluttered around the bed as she shook her new body. Although she had four legs, and a snout, the new amount of strength running in her veins fueled her mind. She slammed Ryker into the back wall and tore at his chest. Stumbling up, he limped out of the room and retreated.

Bounding up from the floor, Tessa used her claws to rip Will from his chair and unpin Jem from the wall. They scrambled up and grabbed whatever weapons they could find in Tessa's room. The werewolves, obviously realizing the severity of the situation, ran out of the institute, tail between their legs. The last werewolf to exit the room clawed Tessa as he leapt from the room.

Will hurried over to Tessa, who was rapidly changing into her human form. Blood flowered around the wound on her chest and she wobbled from blood loss. Will caught her as she fell, but looked at Jem uncomfortably.

"Er...Jem. Can you bring me a blanket or something." Will said, looking at Tessa who was subconscious in her arms. Tessa lolled her head and looked at Will, obviously not aware of the fact that while she Changed, the clothes did not exactly hold up well.

Jem turned a bright shade of red as he threw Will a sheet from her bed. Wrapping her in the sheet, Will used nearby shreds of her dress to press against her chest. Finally, when the blood had clotted and Tessa had regained part of her strength, she opened her eyes halfway and looked at Will who cradled her in his arms. Jem leaned over her and stroked her face.

"Did we get him?" Tessa whispered, her voice barely audible.

"No." Will said, his arms still wrapped around her. "Not yet. We'll get him, don't you worry."


	20. Chapter 20

Tessa awoke with a jolt. Unaware where she was in the blinding light, she scrambled to get up.

Then she felt pain; searing pain in her chest. Her hand instantly flew to the scratch marks that, even though her mother was a Shadowhunter, could not be healed by runes. Resigned, she slowly sank back into the covers where she gasped for breath. Jem, noticing that Tessa was awake, walked over to the side of the bed to crouch beside her.

"Jem." Tessa mumbled, her voice like knives in her throat. Jem slipped his hand into Tessa's as she fought to turn herself on her side.

"Tessa. Don't waste your energy. You have a gash on your chest and I don't want it to open again." Jem cautioned as Tessa grimaced in pain.

"Jem. What happened to my dress?" Tessa said, looking down at herself. The last time she looked at herself, she was sure that she had a different dress on, not her nightgown.

"Well...See...When you Changed, the werewolves are huge...so..." Jem tumbled of midsentence, his cheeks bright red.

"Well, then, how did I get dressed back again?" Tessa asked, her mouth pulled back in disgust. Jem held back a small embarrassed smile.

"Will insisted on getting you dressed, but we didn't know how to put your regular dress on." Jem said, looking at his hands. "So we just put your nightgown on."

"Meaning you let Will dress me alone, because obviously you left even though I was bleeding all over the place, and I was naked?" Tessa said in horror. "Jem. Really? I don't trust Will when it comes to things like that."

"Things like what?" Will said from the doorway. He walked over to Jem and put his hand on his shoulder. "You're finally awake. I knew you weren't going to die, unlike your fiancé here. Actually, I rather enjoyed what had happened."

Tessa pulled the covers of the bed up to her neck to shield herself from Will's gaze. Will just stared at her with a dopey grin.

"William, you pervert." Tessa hissed. Then she turned to Jem. "I'm not going to die, Jem, and just because I'm bedridden for a couple of days does not mean we can take a vacation."

"Darn it. There goes my plans to go to New York." Will mused sarcastically, but then dropped his grin when he saw that Jem and Tessa were staring at him with obvious exasperated expressions.

"This isn't funny, Will." Jem murmured, stroking Tessa's hair. "Tessa could have been killed. We all could have been killed."

"But she wasn't." Will interjected. "Werewolves are strong, but we are stronger."

"Oh yeah, and that's why they pinned you to a wall and you couldn't get out of their grip." Tessa spat.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Will frowned. He sat down in a chair in the other side of the room. "The only way to overcome the pack is to kill the leader. I have it!"

"What?" Jem and Tessa chimed, waiting for an absolutely absurd answer.

"A trap." Will replied. "If we can convince Ryker that Tessa is absolutely head over heels for him, then when Tessa is close enough, she can kill him."

"That puts too much danger in Tessa's way." Jem disagreed.

"Wait, no. I think that might work." Tessa pondered. After all, there had been a time where Ryker had been kind to her, and with his looks, it wouldn't be that hard to act that she was in love with them... Tessa shook herself to clear her head. "Will, go on."

"You see." Will pointed out. "If Ryker really wanted to kill Tessa, he could have just changed into a werewolf and battled her. However, he retreated. The gash Tessa got was from one of his pack members. If Ryker can control his pack members, we could guarantee safe passage for Tessa and bring the fight to him."

"Ryker's not stupid. He will suspect a trap." Jem stood up to face Will. "I do not feel comfortable with such an idea."

"Tessa is a good actress." Will reassured Jem. "If anything goes wrong, we will be there for her, won't you?" Jem hesitated before nodding. "Now all we have to do is wait until Tessa is better."

"We don't want to push her too hard." Jem warned.

"She'll be fine. If I remember, she was the one who defeated the werewolves and helped us escape."

"That's a first. The Will Herondale confessing to having to need help."

"His pack isn't that smart, but they make formidable fighters. Thankfully, Tessa just has a small scratch."

"Werewolf claws cut deep."

"She heals faster than regular mundanes."

"I would rather be overly cautious than not cautious enough."

"Will you guys stop arguing." Tessa raised her voice. "At this rate, I'm not going to get any better with two men squawking over petting details." She glared at Will who opened his mouth to protest. "If the possibility of getting hurt is what it takes, I'll do it. I just need to trust that both of you will be there for me."

Will and Jem sighed in agreement. Tessa used the bed to prop herself up before Jem hurried over to lay her back down.

"You need to rest." Jem said, his voice worried. Will rolled his eyes.

"Let the lady move. She'll get better in no time." Will snorted.

"Will. We have runes, she doesn't."

Tessa sighed. Soon, things were going to be back to normal. But until then, Tessa would have to deal with Jem and Will's arguments. This was going to be a long couple of days.


	21. Chapter 21

"Don't worry, you'll do fine." Will clasped her clockwork angel around Tessa's neck as her heart thudded with fear.

"What if he realizes it is a trap?" Tessa whispered. She hooked her fingers around Will's. "What if he kills you?"

"He won't. Jem and I will be nearby, outside his den. We will have invisibility runes on, so he will not know we are near." Will pushed Tessa's hair out of her face and tipped her head up. "I won't let him hurt you."

Tessa pulled herself away from Will and opened the institutes front door. Jem exited his room and followed Will and Tessa outside in the foggy London night. On the way to his den, the carriage ride made Tessa feel queasy and nervous. Her chest seemed to press in on itself as they neared Ryker's home.

Stepping out of the carriage, Tessa could see Will and Jem, drawing invisible runes on themselves before flickering away into the shadows. Counting her steps to the entrance, Tessa held her breath as she stepped inside. Instantly, she was surrounded by werewolves and men, curious to find her back.

"Please. I just came to visit Ryker. I don't mean any harm." Tessa said as sweetly as she could, though her voice was shaking. The men batted away the other werewolves and glanced suspiciously in her direction. They huddled together and spoke fiercely, obviously not believing anything she had said. One man looked at Tessa with disdain and drew a dagger from his side.

The others nodded in agreement as the werewolves now stood on edge. Tessa grimaced as she realized the werewolves were not going to take her to Ryker. She backed away from them, but found herself surrounded on all sides. A werewolf braced to jump when a loud shout came from the edge of the hall.

A dark figure strode down the hall and snapped at the men and werewolves in anger. His tall, lanky silhouette would have blended in with the shadows if it weren't for the green glints of his eyes.

"Tessa?" Ryker hissed, obviously distrustful. "What brings you back here?"

"I..." Tessa stumbled off midsentence. Tessa moved over to Ryker and toyed shyly with her clockwork angel. "I wanted to say I am sorry and I wish things between us could have been better." Tessa looked up at him, her eyes half closed. She moved her fingers to push a stray piece of hair out of his face when he caught her wrist.

"No...Tessa." Ryker mumbled. "You cannot be here. I have to be dreaming. Why have you come back here when I have treated you in such a way?"

"My friends said you were not to be trusted, but I can see there is more to you than killing and hurting people." Tessa chose her words carefully. "I came back because I realized that you were better than I gave you credit for." Tessa paused for a second before continuing. "I came back because I love you." Ryker shook his head.

"But what about your fiancé? Your friends?" Ryker asked, clearly confused at this sudden change of events. Tessa smiled sadly.

"I love them but I must put my heart first." Tessa murmured, thinking of Jem. "I did not know if you would feel the same way...after what had happened at the institute..."

The werewolves surrounding Ryker cocked their head, looking quizzically at Tessa and their leader.

"Lets go somewhere more private." Ryker suggested, pulling Tessa into a separate room. Closing the door softly, he covered the floor in two strides before swooping around Tessa. _This is easy...Too easy. Ryker is smart, but he is desperate and gullible. _His hands pushed against the curve of Tessa's waist as he pressed her to the wall.

His mouth was fierce on hers, his fingers biting into her hip, creating small indentations. Tessa entwined her fingers in his hair as his mouth slid from her mouth to her jawline. A small movement on the other side of the room startled Tessa. Somehow, if she focused hard enough on the empty space, she could see Jem, staring at Tessa as Ryker showed her such intimacy that he could not prevent.

The dagger on the sheath near the bottom of her dress pressed its cold hilt against her leg.

She could kill him right now, but somehow she couldn't.

She didn't want to.

Instead, she closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair encouragingly. The sharp angles of his face pressed into the side of her neck as he brushed his lips against her collarbone. But she knew she had to stop, that he must stop. She moved out of his grasp and faked the best yawn she could. Ryker wrapped his arms around her and held his head close to hers

"Are you tired?" Ryker breathed.

"I have not been sleeping well. Not since that night at the institute." Tessa mumbled. Although the first yawn had been fake, her eyes began to feel heavy as she moved to slip into the bed in his room.

"You can't possibly wear your gown to bed." Ryker teased playfully. Tessa groaned inwardly as he reached to unclasp the back of her dress that covered her corset. His hand settled on the end of her leg as he clicked open the buttons on her dress.

Tessa winced as his hand rested on the dagger. Ryker slipped a hand under her dress to feel its sheath on her ankle. Pulling out the dagger, he looked at Tessa in scorn.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, Tessa?" Ryker hissed, his eyes looked at Tessa in angst and displeasure. "You thought you could trick me. Next time come in unarmed."

"I just had that for protection." Tessa gasped as he pressed his hand against her chest, feeling her wound throb in pain.

"I'm not stupid, Tessa." Ryker snarled, all signs of affection gone. He pulled the dagger up to Tessa's throat. "Where are your little friends now? I know they're hiding."

"Nope. Right here." Will shouted as he tackled Ryker off of Tessa. Jem, creeping out of the corner of the room, pulled Tessa off the bed and went to help Will restrain Ryker. Will was knocked back as Ryker shook his body, his skin morphing into wolf fur as he willed himself to change. Ryker now stood on four enormous paws, growling and snarling at Will as he stumbled back onto his feet.

Jem took the dagger from the bed and threw it a Ryker, lodging itself into his shoulder. Distracted by the sudden pain, Will grabbed his seraph blade and shoved it through his chest. Blood spilled from his wound as his paws slipped in the viscous liquid that covered the floor. Tessa rushed over to Ryker as he lay on the floor, his black fur now crimson. Collapsing, he let out a low howl. Tessa felt her heart burn in despair as Ryker laid his muzzle on her lap and fought for breath. Tessa ran her hands over the fur on his head and behind his ears. Then, with a high pitched whine, Ryker closed his eyes, and died.

Tessa could feel herself being pulled away as Will grabbed her arm. Jem just stood quietly beside Tessa as she fought to get away from Will.

"He didn't deserve that. He didn't deserve that." Tessa screeched, the werewolves in the hallways shrinking away in horror as they realized their leader was dead. Will just kept his grip as he dragged her back to the carriage, ignoring her bloodcurdling screams. Tessa quieted as the carriage started to move. Jem stroked her back and pulled her body close to his as if he were comforting a child.

Tessa wrapped her arms around her knees and sobbed until she thought her heart would break.


	22. Chapter 22

Tessa sat on her bed, staring absent mindedly at the wall, rocking back and forth. Voices clawed at her mind as she replayed the death of Ryker over and over in her mind.

"Tessa. Tessa. Tessa." Will pleaded. Tessa just kept rocking her body, turned away from him, and blocked out his voice. "God dammit, Tessa. Look at me."

"What?" Tessa snapped, glaring at Will. "Can you stop bothering me?" Will jerked his head back as if she had slapped him.

"Tessa? You are not that gorgeous shape shifter I used to love." Will shook his head. "Jem is worried sick about you...And I am too."

"Please just leave, Will." Tessa squeezed her knees harder, making her arms ache and burn as the bones in her kneecaps pressed into her wrists.

"No. Tessa. I will not leave until you offer me words of comfort." Will put his hand on Tessa's shoulder to stop her incessant rocking. "I am clueless as to how to ease your pain, or why you are hurting so much. You have always given me strength, but now, you are a ghost of your past self."

"I do not wish to be comforted or comfort others." Tessa said, laying down on her bed.

"Ryker deserved what he got, he was a monster and-"

"No!" Tessa wailed and buried her head into her arms. "You didn't know him. He was kind and good."

"No, Tessa. You are blinded by some sort of spell." Will left to walk out of the room. "You don't know what he has done."

Tessa sobbed in her arms, her pillow wet with tears.

"Tessa?" A voice called from the doorway.

"Go away, Will." Tessa spat. She pulled the covers around her and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Its not Will." Jem said cautiously walking over to Tessa's bed. "...Its me." Tessa looked at Jem and began to ask him to leave, when she saw the look of sorrow in his eyes. She worried that if she treated Jem with such hostility as she had shown Will, he would break; crack like a china plate or porcelain doll. She could never treat Jem in such a way, anyway. He had always been gentle in times Tessa had needed him the most.

"Jem." Tessa whispered as he crawled onto her bed and cradled his arms around her. Tessa hooked her fingers in Jem's, which felt cool and slender against her burning skin.

"I do not know why he was so important." Jem said, his words slow and yielding. "If you would tell me, perhaps I could help."

"He was different." Tessa murmured. "Yet so the same. We understood each other because we had been through the same tragedies. We are like one another; changelings and orphans." Tessa sighed and buried her head in Jem's shoulder. "But I understand that he was a murderer and that is where our similarities stop."

"You do not need to insult him to make me feel better." Jem said, his hands stroking her back. Tessa jerked away from his grasp and narrowed her eyes.

"I am a fool and I have put you and Will in danger." Tessa muttered angrily. "I should have just killed him when I had the chance."

"Tessa, you can't possibly mean that." Jem stumbled over his words. "You haven't had much training...Danger is a part of everyday life, you did fine..."

"This is more than just training, Jem." Tessa said, her tone sharpening. "I have had a decent amount of training, and yet I tend to forget it all. I...I'm just not cut out for this."

"It will come with time." Jem assured, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You are too kind, James. Too gentle." Tessa sighed. "I wish sometimes you would realize that while I am not as delicate as you believe. I wish you would be more-"

"Like Will?" Jem interrupted. A veil of hair covered his eyes like mist. "Was it true? What Ryker said about you and Will?"

Tessa turned her face away from Jem's. "No...Of course not." Tessa stammered.

"I know I will never be the bright burning star that Will is." Jem said, using one hand to turn her head to face him. "But if you love me, please tell me the truth."

Tessa closed her eyes and nodded slightly. Jem removed his hand from her shoulder and held it closer to his chest. His eyes barely glinted in the bright sunlight, the irises darkening to a shadowy gray.

"Do you love him?" Jem whispered.

"Yes. I love you both, none more than the other." Tessa tried to explain as Jem flinched, her voice cracking. She instinctively brought her hand to her chest where she fumbled for her clockwork angel. "I...I love Will, but not in love with him anymore."

"I understand." Jem said, smiling slightly. Yet no matter how hard he tried, the lightness of his voice and the small upturn of his mouth couldn't hide the hurt that fogged behind his eyes. Tentatively, he pulled himself off of her bed and walked out of the room.

Faintly, ever so faintly, after Jem had closed her door, she could hear the bittersweet music of his violin. The soft notes flowing underneath her door like water as he played about a girl who had stolen his heart. He played how they had fallen in love, but had kept secrets from one another that could tear them apart.

That same night, after Tessa had quietly slipped into her bed after bathing, her door creaked open. Jem stood at the edge of her doorway.

"Jem?" Tessa said hesitantly. Jem slowly walked to the edge of her bed.

"I couldn't sleep without saying goodnight." Jem said as Tessa pushed herself in a sitting position. He put his hand under her chin and tipped her head up. His lips brushed softly against hers. Tessa pushed herself against his mouth and entwined her fingers between his.

"Goodnight." Tessa breathed as Jem broke away, her hand still grasping his.

No matter how many hardships they suffered, somehow they knew that maybe, just maybe, they would be okay.

**P.S: For the enrichment of the story, I will try to slowly add in more Infernal Devices characters, so don't be surprised when characters started randomly showing up. Thank you for all your support!**


	23. Chapter 23

"Miss Gray, are you sure you don't need anything else?" Sophie asked, her voice sweet. She cradled Tessa's hand, pressing a wad of cotton against the bleeding wound.

"No, its fine Sophie. It's just a small cut." Tessa assured Sophie as she wrapped her hand in a bandage. "I think I cleaned it all right. Training was just a bit rough, that's all."

"Ok. Just let me know if it starts to hurt more, Miss Gray." Sophie bobbed an awkward curtsey before pushing herself up from her chair to leave the room.

"Oh, Sophie." Tessa called after her as she neared the doorway. "You can call me Tessa."

"I...I would like that." Sophie smiled. "Good night, Miss-I mean, Tessa." Sophie pushed a strand of hair back into her bonnet as she left the room. Tessa sighed and winced as she used her hand to lift herself from her chair. Spots of blood lay encrusted on the hem of Tessa's sleeve. She picked up her book off her nightstand and lit a candle so she could read the book in the dim room.

"The Castle of Otranto?" Will queried from the doorway. Tessa raised her eyes to look at Will, who was in his dress attire, apparently heading somewhere formal for the night.

"Will. What are you doing here?" Tessa replied with another question.

"Charlotte has ordered me to tell you that dinner is served in the dining room." Will said, still eyeing the book. "Have you read that before?"

"I have, quite a few times." Tessa answered, her tone clipped.

"'But alas! my Lord, what is blood! What is nobility!,'" Will announced. "'We are all reptiles, miserable, sinful creatures. It is piety alone that can distinguish us from the dust whence we sprung, and whither we must return.'" Will closed his eyes and sighed. "That book, unbeknownst to you, is actually one of my favorites."

"Impressive..." Tessa remarked but then glanced slyly in his direction. "But you have to make me believe you." Will cleared his throat as Tessa raised an eyebrow.

"'If the heroine of a romance was to traverse through countries where the castle of giants rise to her view, through gloomy forests amongst the dens of savage beasts where she is in danger of being torn and devoured or retarded in her flight by puzzling mazes, the reader's fears will be alarmed for her safety.'" Will swooned as he bent down near Tessa. "Better?"

Tessa raised her head and tried to keep a straight face as Will squinted his eyes in concentration, trying to remember another quote. "Better." Tessa said coolly. "I didn't know you like The Castle of Otranto."

"I didn't know you liked books." Will said jokingly.

"I know. That's a surprise." Tessa said sarcastically. If there was anything Will knew about Tessa, it was that her nose was always in a book if she didn't have anything to do.

"Personally, however, I enjoyed The Odyssey." Will said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Greek mythologies filled with battles and bloodshed! Ahh-The glory!"

Tessa felt the edge of her mouth tip up. "My former teacher back in New York used to say that I could have been related to-"

"Athena" Will interrupted. "The Greek goddess of reason, intelligent activity, arts and literature. My favorite character. Although Aphrodite is quite charming...like me."

"No." Tessa smirked, smoothing the front of her dress. "I think you are like Ares, violent and immature."

Will gave Tessa a rye look. "Me? Related to Ares. I think not. I was thinking something along the lines of Zeus."

Tessa opened her mouth to reply when Jem walked into her room. "Jem?" Tessa grinned.

"I could not help but listen." Jem replied, touching his lips to Tessa's forehead.

"Be gone, outsider." Will chanted. "This is a secret meeting for readers. We are discussing topics of mythology, things too complicated for you."

"Apollo." Jem said proudly, a small smirk flashed on his face. "God of music. Apollo's symbols were the lyre, the laurel tree and the navel stone. His plants were the myrtle and the laurel. Apollo's sacred animals were the wolf, the raven and the lizard."

"You couldn't possibly think you are like Apollo, James." Will jested. "He is known to be golden-haired."

"Imagine that." Tessa said dreamily. "A handsome golden haired Shadowhunter. One that is witty like you but musical like Jem."

"Well, if he is handsome, then he would have to be a Herondale." Will said, receiving a playful glare from Jem. "Anyway, I just think-"

"Boys." Charlotte scolded before Will could finish her sentence. She stood at the opening of the room with a hand on her hip. "I though told you to tell Tessa to come out and eat, not stall until your food gets cold. Henry, Jessamine, and the Lightwood boys are all waiting for you in the dining room."

Jem and Will exchanged guilty and amused looks as Charlotte stormed from the room. Tessa hooked her arm through Jem's as Will bounced ahead of them.

_She lifted up his bloody head,_  
_Down-a-down, Down-a-down,_  
_And kissed his wounds that were so red, with a down_  
_She got him up across her back_  
_And carried him to the earthen lack_

Bridget's high soprano voice carried across the halls as Jem and Tessa neared the dining room. Tessa groaned and tried to block her voice out. The shrill light of the dining room burned Tessa's eyes as she stumbled for her seat.

Charlotte, who sat at the edge of the long table that stretched from either ends of the room, slid her plate forward and stood up. She swallowed and then cleared her throat.

"I have some news."

**Author's Note: Yay! I hope you enjoyed the very brief Jace reference about a golden haired handsome musical Herondale! Whoop whoop! Yay! Hahaha. Sorry. Happiness overload.**


	24. Chapter 24

"Well?" Will said impatiently. Don't leave us hanging."

"Henry and I have been called to the New York institute to train the new institute leader." Charlotte said calmly. Will looked at her confusedly.

"What are we going to do while you are gone? When are you leaving?"

"I am leaving Jem and Gideon in charge. You will follow their orders when we leave. Henry and I are leaving in a couple days."

Will looked at Charlotte in a whirlwind of expressions while Jessamine rolled her eyes. Will stood up, his eyes wide. "Your leaving the institute in a couple of days? Why haven't you told us earlier? And you're leaving bloody Gideon in charge. He's a Lightwood. Are you out of your mind? Why couldn't Jem and I be leaders?"

"William. You are not old enough and definitely not mature enough. Only the Angel knows how reckless you are..." Charlotte said, her tone stern. "Anyway, we only found out yesterday at the Enclave meeting."

Tessa sighed as Will and Charlotte argued and instead focused on her now cold meal of meat and potatoes. Jem, who was already done with his meal, squeezed Tessa's hand before leaving the dining table. Soon, Tessa was the only one in the room, save for Jessamine who always ate daintily and snail-like. Thanking Sophie as she whisked Tessa's plate away, Tessa pushed in her chair and headed to her room.

Replacing her dress with a dark mauve nightgown, Tessa was thankful that her dress could be assembled without the help of Sophie, as it did not have any buttons on the back. Faintly, ever so faintly, Tessa began to hear music. Melodious tunes strained into her room as Tessa pulled on her dressing robes. Tessa followed the music into the institute backyard. The breezy evening seemed to hold it's breath as the playing continued.

Jem sat on a white marble bench, his eyes closed. His fingers moved his bow urgently over the violin that sat propped up against his throat. His silver hair draped over his pale face, and his pale wrists disappearing into the even paler material of his shirt. From the place Tessa was standing, he looked almost like a statue in the night. But statues do not sway to the sound of music, nor do they play the violin as mystically as Jem did.

Jem opened his silver eyes to peer at Tessa, who stood a few yards away, leaned up against the stone wall of the institute.

"That was beautiful, Jem." Tessa breathed. Jem smiled and set his bow on his lap as he tapped the marble bench beside him, beckoning her. Tessa moved across the institute lawn, careful not to drag her nightgown on the muddy grass. "I like it when you play like that. Especially when it...what's it called? Cresendi?"

Jem cocked his head in confusion and began to laugh. "Crescendo. It's crescendo." Jem corrected her. Tessa bit her lip as she sat down, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, whatever." Tessa said, trying not to blush. "I'm not very musical." Tessa felt her face got hot as Jem turned away to hide another wave of laughter.

"That's okay. When Will first asked me what my favorite god from The Odyssey, I didn't know what he was talking about so I said that my favorite god was the one that ruled China ." Jem grinned. "He told me that there wasn't any god of China... Since then, though, I have read the book. I now know how to answer his question."

"My aunt Harriet got the book for me for my 9th birthday." Tessa reminisced. Jem set down his violin beside him and turned towards Tessa. "I was too young to understand it but I have read it so many times that I have it practically memorized. My teacher always said that I was the first person he had seen get so crazy over books."

"I like crazy." Jem said, hooking his fingers with Tessa's. "Come on. We should go inside." Using his other hand, he grabbed his bow and violin and pulled Tessa up. By then, the sky had darkened from a hazy grey to a deep purple, close to the color of Tessa's nightgown. The brightness of the moon and the shade of the night created jagged lines of shadow across Jem's face, outlining the angles of his face, the curve of his eyes, and the contour of his mouth.

Tessa felt her heart quicken as Jem pressed his lips against hers, a spark of electricity burned through them. He wrapped his arm around hers, feeling as the scroll of the violin pressed into her back. His mouth was firm on hers and tasted cold like ice. He gently cupped her face as Tessa put her arms around her neck.

Small drops of rain misted on their head and shoulders. "Yeah. We should definitely go outside." Tessa giggled as Jem ran his hand through her hair. Using his body to shield his violin from the rain and his free hand to pull Tessa through the backyard, they finally made it safe in the walls of the institute. Tiny specks of water jeweled Tessa's eyelashes and hair, looking like crystals in the candlelight of the room.

She and Jem walked to his room where he dried his violin and carefully placed it into a box. Tessa sat in a chair in the corner of the room and crossed her legs. "So. In a few days, you'll be Mister Co-Leader of the institute."

"I like to think of it as a temporary job for babysitting Will." Jem said good-naturedly. "It is only so we stay in order. I do hope Charlotte and Henry accomplish what they need to in New York. You are from New York, are you not?"

"Yes." Tessa smiled briefly. "It's quite a big city. Many carriages flooding the streets and shops of every kind. I think I even saw a woodshop there"

"Tell me." Jem murmured, looking amused. "Do they have a 4/4 Baroque North American broad leaf maple violin?"


	25. Chapter 25

"What?" Tessa scoffed in confusion, obviously dumbfounded by Jem's question. "I don't know. I didn't know what a violin was until I was 8 years old. Now you're asking me to buy you a 4/4 maple something or whatnot."

Jem laughed and pulled Tessa from the chair, his arm around her waist. His mouth pressed onto hers, his hand on the back of her head guiding her closer. Jem's body pressed against Tessa's as she moved against his chest. The weight of his mouth, the buckle of his hips, and the feel of his hands made Tessa's thought's scatter.

Her hands moved unsteadily to the button nearest to Jem's throat, her hands unclasping his shirt so it hung loosely on his chest. Jem slowly pulled at the pins that molded Tessa's hair. Waves of brown hair enveloped her shoulders as the pins clattered to the ground. It was at that point that Tessa insisted that they close the door.

Hesitantly, Jem inched closer to the bed until Tessa could feel the bottom of its frame pressing into the backs of her legs. His slender hands skimmed the sides of her waist as Tessa tipped her head back to kiss Jem. His mouth met hers with urgency; his teeth biting softly as the bottom of her lip as she pressed her lips harder against Jem's.

Her finger traced and teased the waistband of Jem's trousers as he let his shirt fall off his shoulders. Runes like calligraphy swirled on his chest, running alongside his collarbone, his ribs, down to his hips. Tessa could feel the rise and fall of his chest quicken against hers.

Tessa let herself slide onto the bed until her head was on his pillow and Jem next to her. Tessa leaned over to face him, his hands brushing against her cheek. She pulled him over her. He was slender, making him light as he propped himself over her. His hands shook slightly as he moved the strap of her nightgown down her shoulder. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against her neck and collarbone. Tessa arched forward to press her mouth against Jem's as he gently entwined his hand into her hair.

His silver eyes pierced through her as he stared down at her, suddenly realizing what he was doing.

"Tessa." Jem whispered, his voice soft and gravelly. Tessa just used her free hand to cup his face and run her hand along the outlines of his face. "I..." Jem started to say.

"Jem." Tessa breathed, her lips curled in a small smile. "Just go with it." Tessa pushed a chunk of silver hair out of his face.

Jem knew that they should stop, that she should be pulling away instead of leaning in closer, but they did not care and they did not stop.

He slanted his mouth to capture Tessa's again and kissed her slowly as his hand stroked her hair. Tessa sucked in a sharp breath and held it as he kissed her jawline, her throat, all the way down to her collarbone. Her bare legs scissored around his waist as he pulled out his hand from her hair and moved to slide his hand tentatively on the bare of her hips.

Tessa felt her nightgown pull over her head and fall onto the floor. Jem's hair tickled her sides as he leaned down to kiss the flat of her stomach. Covering her body with his, Jem felt Tessa gasp as he trailed her fingers down her sides, to the top of her thighs. Her hand grasped the corner of his hip, using her thumb to run underneath his waistband. Tessa didn't know what she was doing, but she instinctively let the darker, more distant side of her take over.

A sudden sound at the door made Tessa jolt. The door was still closed, but Tessa could feel as if someone was there. Even so, she dismissed it just as quickly.

The sheets tangled around them as they moved onto their sides. Tessa could feel herself being pulled forward as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her hands on the back of his neck, her hands soft and warm against his bare skin. Although the room was cold, the closeness of their bodies sparked prickles of heat. Adrenaline like fire burned through their veins as their mouths collided. Jem groaned softly and pulled her closer until he thought she might break.

Tessa choked down a whimper in the back of her throat as Jem held her tight. She murmured words of encouragement and ran her hands through his hair as Jem slid his mouth from her lips to the top of her throat.

A short rap at the door startled them. Jem sprang back from Tessa and tried to slide his shirt back on as quickly as he could. Tessa followed suit and busied herself with redressing. Jem cracked open the door to see Will outside, obviously amused.

"Will?" Jem asked, his hair disheveled. "What do you need?"

"I don't need anything." Will smirked. "I just came to tell you that you have just traumatized Sophie with your marvelous display." Will laughed slightly at Jem's embarrassed expression.

"Will...But...What?" Jem stuttered, his face growing hot. "How?"

"Next time." Will advised with a sly grin on his face. "Close the door all the way before getting on with Tessa."

Tessa glared at Will from the bed as he waved happily at Tessa. Jem closed the door and turned to face Tessa.

"Good heavens, that was mortifying." Tessa said, her face flushed with red. Jem walked over to the bed and kissed her softly on her forehead before slipping under the covers with Tessa. He slipped a hand over Tessa's waist to pull her closer to the curve of his body.

"Goodnight." Tessa mumbled as her eyes fluttered closed.

"Wǎn'ān" Jem replied in a soft voice, his hair spilling over her shoulder. Tessa smiled and nuzzled into Jem's chest.

But they both couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

**Author's Note: Don't worry my fellow Wessa fans. There will be more Tessa and Will action later in the story. Hopefully I can get to it within a few chapters. I just don't want to rush anything as Jem and Tessa are repairing their relationship.**


	26. Chapter 26

Tessa looked down as she passed Sophie, her face reddening with embarrassment. Tessa held her book close to her chest and headed to the living room. Jem sat on the couch with a book in his hand, obviously trying to look interested. Will, on the other hand, smirked as he leaned against the wall, reading an absolutely treacherous and improper novel.

Sitting down beside Jem, she opened her book to her bookmarked page and began reading. She had always loved the book Pride and Prejudice, but something felt wrong in the room. She could not get herself immersed in the book like she normally had been able to.

"I'm going to go sleep. I'm exhausted." Jem sighed and kissed her forehead as he walked out of the room, leaving his book on the couch where he had been sitting.

"I have to say." Will smiled smugly as Jem left the room. "I am surprised Jem didn't want to read this book. It has exciting moments of the most exquisite sort." he flipped through the pages and read with a sick sort of satisfaction.

"Good heavens, Will." Tessa said, her eyes lifted from the pages. "How very improper of you."

"Improper?" Will asked. "When have you ever seen me be proper? You know me, Tess."

"At least I don't mind." Tessa teased. "If I were someone else, they would be quite offended. I prefer to be quite modest, even if I'm not the most proper-"

"You're bloody well not proper." Will interrupted. "I mean, after last night-"

"Will. I need no reminder on last night." Tessa spat out, her face growing hot. Will didn't say anything but looked at Tessa with a self-satisfied grin. Will tossed his book onto the couch and straightened.

"I'm going to go ask Jem where he put my dagger." Will said, walking out of the room. "Jem?" Will stepped into his room and shook Jem. He groaned and moved onto his side.

"Leave me alone, Will." Jem muttered. He heaved slightly, his hand clasped over his mouth.

"Jem. Are you alright?" Will asked, worried. He leaned over Jem and furrowed his brows.

"I'm fine, Will. Please go." Jem said between coughs.

"No, you're not." Will said as blood splattered the white sheets. Jem let his hair fall in his face to shield him from Will's gaze as he heaved. "Where is it?" Will demanded.

"I don't need it." Jem coughed out, blood trickling out his mouth.

"Where is it?" Will snarled, his hand on Jem's shoulder, forcing Jem to look at him.

"On the mantle, next to my violin case." Jem rasped. He grabbed fistful's of the sheets as more blood soaked the sheets. Will ran over to the mantle and grabbed a box that held his Yin Fen. Grabbing an old glass of water by Jem's bed, he poured some of the drug into the water.

"Drink this." Will ordered, shoving the glass into his hand. Jem sipped at the sugary water and calmed down, his breath coming in shallow but steady breaths. "I'm going to go get Charlotte." Jem held onto Will's sleeve in protest, but Will yanked out of his grip and stormed out of the door.

"Will. Will." Tessa said as he walked past her. Tessa ran up to Will and pulled his arm. "Will. What is the matter?"

"Jem. He's getting worse." Will said, removing her arm and hurried to Charlotte's office. Tessa turned around and headed to Jem's room. His skin was as white as paper and the dim light in the room accentuated the bones on his cheeks.

"Jem?" Tess whispered, her hand closing around his. His hands felt cold and thin in her grip, like ice that had been so delicately carved. Jem pulled his hand out of Tessa's and coughed into the bloodstained sheets that encircled him. Charlotte gently pushed her out of the way as she entered the room, her eyes glistening in horror. Sophie gazed at the edge of the doorway, her mouth turned upward into a sad smile, trying to look hopeful, although her eyes, which were filled with worry, betrayed her.

Charlotte pressed her hand to his head and spoke inaudibly into Will's ear. He nodded and left the room after grabbing a weapons belt that had been set on Jem's nightstand. "Tessa. Please leave the room while the Silent Brothers come in." Charlotte said firmly, but not unkindly. Tessa nodded and avoided Will and the Silent Brothers as they entered the room. The door shut behind her and left her alone in the hallway.

Her fingers instinctively found themselves wrapped around her clockwork angel and her jade pendant. Her fingers trailed across the inscriptions on the pendant and ran her thumb across the edges of the angel's wings.

Tessa hissed in pain as the wing cut her finger, leaving two deep scores on her thumb that had already begun to bleed.

"Are you alright?" Tessa looked up and stumbled back, startled, to see Will leaning against the closed door. He took her hand and wiped the blood away with a handkerchief.

"Will." Tessa mumbled. "You startled me. I did not see you come out." Tessa pulled her hand gently from Will's grasp. She waited for him to make some sort of snarky comment at her clumsiness or poke fun at her wide-eyed expression, but he just stood there with a grim look on his face. "Is Jem going to be okay?"

"He is going to live." Will snapped, suddenly defensive. "He must live...He cannot die." Will's piercing blue eyes were slits, glowing against the darkness of the dim lights of the hallway.

"I understand you are scared, but being frightened won't help anything." Tessa murmured, her fingers slipping around Will's wrist. "We will find a cure. I know it."

Charlotte opened the door to let the Silent Brothers go out. "They have managed to stabilize Jem. He is asking for you, Tessa." Tessa nodded and unwound her fingers from Will's wrist and strode into the room.


	27. Chapter 27

Jem was laying on his bed, propped up by a mound of pillows. Tessa flashed him a forced amused grin.

"That is quite the castle of pillows you have there." Tessa said, ducking her head to kiss his hand so she could hide tears that threatened to spill over.

"They have numbed the pain and have helped cease my coughing, but they know that I am dying." Jem said quietly, his voice low and raspy.

"Jem. Please. You will be alright." Tessa mumbled, her head still lowered. Jem's bright silver eyes darkened to a gray haze.

"Do not pretend that I am well, or am going to live." Jem muttered. "I am dying and I don't have years or maybe even months to live."

"Do not speak as if you are already dead." Tessa pleaded. "We still have time to look for a cure."

"A cure that doesn't exist." Jem spat, his tone sour.

"Jem-" Tessa choked out, her body tense as Jem glanced in her direction.

"Tessa." Jem's voice softened, but his voice was still grave. "I need you to understand that I am not going to be with you forever. I will not die today, but I can feel that the end is near." His pale fingers enclosed around hers, his skin almost translucent, stretched over the long bones in his hands. Tessa felt her cheeks redden as tears ran down her face.

"No." Tessa whispered. "I cannot live like this anymore. I never know if you are going to be okay. If there is anything that you can do for me, just have hope. Please... Comfort me like you used to."

"I cannot lie about my condition." Jem said bluntly. He turned over on his side and pulled the sheets over his shoulders. Tessa stood up and hurried out of the room, her hair in her face and her hands clenched to her sides.

Storming into her room, she ripped off her dress and put on gear instead. Her too-tight corset ached as she headed to the training room to burn off steam. Grabbing a dagger, she stood at her mark and threw it, letting it fly through the air and hit one of the outer rings of the target. She sighed in exasperation and wrenched the dagger back out of the target.

Positioning herself to throw the dagger, she heard something rustle behind her. Something strong grabbed her arm. Tessa whirled around and slashed with the dagger, satisfied as she heard her attacker hiss in pain.

"By the Angel, Tessa." Will said, holding his hand as blood ran down his fingers. "Someone has been paying attention to training."

"Oh, Will." Tessa said, taking his hand to inspect the deep cut. "Do not sneak up on me like that. Does it hurt?"

"Not too much." Will said, despite the look of pain on his face. He pulled out a stele and drew and iratze on his hand. Tessa watched, fascinated, as the wound closed and stopped bleeding. "See, I'm fine."

"Jem's not."

"I know." Will and Tessa stood in silence for a few moments until Tessa started talking again.

"Will." Tessa said. "I wanted to say thank you, I just didn't know when."

"Thank you?" Will asked, his face warped in a confused expression. "For what? Being handsome? Because I already know that is true."

"For what you do for Jem." Tessa said softly. "You are the closest think he has to family. I wanted to say thank you because you have helped Jem so much...Even if you piss him off a little bit sometimes." Will smirked the slightest bit before reaching to touch her hair. He pulled out her pins, letting soft curls fall down her back.

"He'll get better. He has these types of bouts. He always turns out fine in the end." Will said to Tessa although he wasn't sure if he believed it himself. Tessa caught his wrist as he pulled back to leave and pressed his hand close to her chest.

"Please stay." Tessa said, strengthening her voice. She raised her dagger, ready to throw. "Help me train. I'm far behind. It will help me get my mind off things."

"Promise you won't cut me again?" Will queried, his mouth curved up in a small smile.

"I'll try not to." Tessa teased. Rolling his eyes, Will poised himself behind her and positioned her arms. "Now lean back on your right foot and flick with your wrist."

Tessa tried to throw the dagger as straight as she could, but she landed on inner rings on the target. She stalked up to the target and pulled with all of her might to get the dagger out.

"An improvement, but you're focusing too much on the technical things rather than the feel of it." Will shrugged at Tessa and repositioned her. This time, when she let the dagger fly, it landed almost right in the middle. "Not bad. Getting better."

"Getting better?" Tessa asked, turning to face Will after she removed the dagger from the target. "That was pretty good, wasn't it?"

"Don't flaunt it." Will said, putting his hand under Tessa's chin. "You'll do terrible things to my self confidence." Tipping her head up, at first, Will pressed his mouth to hers gently. He pushed his hand firmly on the back of her waist, rumpling her dress. Tessa held the dagger tight in her hand, creating indentations where the handle was engraved.

Pulling her closer to him, Tessa's body collided against Will's. Tessa gasped as he parted her lips, grabbing fistfuls of her dress to steady them. Their hearts raced as their breathing quickened. Tessa could feel his body heat radiating off of him, sweat pasting their hair to their foreheads. It was almost painful, to be this close with such desperation as they burned. Tessa wrapped her arms around his neck and bit gently at his bottom lip.

A sudden creak at the door startled her. Charlotte walked into the room, gathering her dress so it didn't drag on the filthy floor.

"Tessa? Will? What are you doing?" Charlotte asked. Tessa opened her mouth to answer, when Will interrupted.

"Training." Will said. Tessa turned her head to see Will leaning against the wall. Tessa looked at him with confusion as to how he got there so fast. "I was helping Tessa with dagger throwing."

Charlotte smiled innocently. "That's good. Tessa needs more training. I just wanted to check up on you to make sure you guys were okay." She turned to Tessa. "Do you need any extra help?"

Tessa threw her dagger, landing it in the bull's-eye. Charlotte nodded, impressed by her quick learning. "I think I'm fine, don't you think Will?" Tessa said, winking at Will.

Will looked at Tessa and scowled playfully. "Don't get any ideas. Trust me, my mad dagger throwing skills are unbeatable."


	28. Chapter 28

Tessa nuzzled closer to Will as he wrapped his arms around her. The brisk air in Jem's room made goosebumps prickle on her arms. Will and Tessa sat huddled in a couch next to Jem's bed, watching over him while he slept.

Jem had gotten stronger over the past couple of days, but his breath still came in short and ragged bursts of air and his pulse speeding to keep his body alive. His hair had fallen over his eyes as he slept, his body curled in an awkward position that Tessa couldn't help but smile slightly when she occasionally glanced up to check on him.

Tessa leaned her head on Will's shoulder as he pulled her closer to him, his hand around her shoulder.

"Do you think he's going to be alright by the time Charlotte and Henry leave?" Tessa asked, worried.

"He better be or we're all going straight to hell if Gideon is the only one leading us." Will remarked in an amused tone. Tessa gave him a half-hearted glare.

Sophie cracked open the door slightly, her face a bright blush red. "Master William, Miss Tessa. I brought the tea you wanted."

"Sophie." Will ordered. "Leave it right there. I will call you when I need you to pick it up." Will pointed to a spot on the table and ignored Sophie's grimace as she set down the tray. Glancing back at Will with disgust, she marched out of the room, closing the door loudly behind her.

"Gideon isn't all that bad." Tessa defended after Sophie had left. She repositioned herself so she could see Will's face. "He fancies Sophie, you know."

"Don't be ridiculous." Will said, his mouth twisting in a dopey smile. "After what Sophie hit Jessamine that one night, I know that we must get married. In fact, I intend to propose to her tonight."

"She'd rather die." Tessa jested, knowing Sophie's hatred for Will.

"I know." Will said. "She would rather die than not be with me." Tessa pushed Will playfully and shook her head.

"I think you can override that idea of proposing to Sophie. The Angel knows how much you frighten the poor girl." Tessa said, grinning slightly. She dropped her cheery attitude when she heard Jem cough. Will was already at his bedside, leaning over him, making sure it wasn't the beginning of another bout of coughing fits.

Fortunately, the only sound they heard was his own short inhales and exhales of air as his chest rose and fell. Tessa sighed, relieved, and pushed Jem's hair out of his face. With a groan, he rolled over and blinked open his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Tessa whispered, trying to keep a lightheartedness in her voice, though it wavered and cracked.

"I am alright." Jem murmured. "I'm just tired, that's all." He propped himself up and grabbed a cup of water mixed with the drug from his nightstand.

Will stood in the shadows of the room, crossing his arms as Tessa sat on the edge of his bed. His body was tense as Tessa and Jem talked with one another, hoping that Jem's cough would not return. Instead, Jem seemed to be stronger, his eyes brighter, and his voice had already lost its hoarseness.

"Will. Is that you?" Jem squinted in the darkness. Will stepped out of the corner of the room and leaned on the wall. Jem cocked his head. "Is something wrong?"

"Isn't that what I should be asking you?" Will queried. "And no. Nothing is wrong. If there was anything wrong, Tessa would already be looking for me at the Devil's Tavern. I have business to settle with the Six-Fingered Nigel, that stealing bastard."

"The midget in the dress?" Jem asked, mildly amused.

"Yes, him. I would go see him tonight, but seeing that I have been kicked out of The Blue Dragon, a place where we agreed to meet a fortnight ago, I cannot confront him tonight."

"Good heavens, Will. First you say you will propose to Sophie, then you go off to see a midget in a dress." Tessa joked. *****"If you keep seeing Six-Fingered Nigel like this, he'll expect you to declare your intentions."

"I know. Not enough of me to go around." Will said, smirking slightly.

"We could chop you up and wrap parts of you in small chatelaine bags to give away." Jem said, grinning at the thought of his idea. "I'm sure Jessamine has enough to spare." Jem set his cup down and put his hands underneath the covers of his bed.

Will picked up his now cold tea and sipped it.

"Uggh." Will said, his face masked in distaste as he drank the tea. "It's cold."

"What do you expect?" Tessa inquired. "Sophie dropped it off ages ago."

Will flashed Tessa a mock-annoyed look as he moved forward by Jem's bed. Tripping over Tessa's dress, Will stumbled forward and sloshed his tea out of the cup. Tessa and Jem both jerked back to avoid the splash, without success. The front of Tessa's dress had speckles of tea and the lace on her sleeves were slightly damp. Jem had not fared as well.

His damp hair looked almost black because of the tea and the dim lighting of the room. He shivered as the liquid dripped down his face and onto his back. Jem scowled in disgust as he grabbed a small linen washcloth from his nightstand.

"Geez, Will." Jem said, his eyebrows furrowed in exasperation. "Thanks a lot."

Will sat down on the couch after he put his cup down and grinned smugly. "You're welcome."

**Author's Note: The quote after the * was written by the lovely Miss Cassandra Clare**


	29. Chapter 29

Jem put his arm around Tessa as Charlotte and Henry walked down the path to the carriage where Cyril was waiting. Will stood in the doorway of the institute, his expression sour as Gideon strutted arrogantly out of the instate to watch Charlotte and Henry start moving down the road.

Tessa kissed Jem on the cheek before following him back inside the institute. He sat down on the couch, holding his cane with his knees, and his hand rested on the jade dragon head that adorned the top of his cane. Will sat beside Tessa, none of them really knowing what to do. Gideon, on the other hand, decided that he would immediately take charge.

"Tessa. You are behind on your training, so my brother will help train you." Gideon ordered, gesturing towards Gabriel who stood in the corner of the room. "And as for you, Sophie." Gideon's gaze softened. "I shall train you myself."

"Ahem." Will said, obviously exasperated. "But I believe Jem has a say in this conversation as well. You aren't the leader of this institute, just a babysitter."

"Yes. I am a babysitter." Gideon smirked. "For you." Will jumped to his feet and cursed in Welsh before Jem jabbed his elbow into his ribs and pulled him back down on the couch.

"I agree with Gideon that Tessa and Sophie should have more training." Jem said calmly. "But I want to be there to supervise. Just help. I don't want to make this week a dictatorship, but a democracy." Jem looked at Gideon thoughtfully, who returned his gaze with a look of confusion.

Jem stood up and pulled Tessa beside him. Gabriel scowled and led Tessa to the training room, although she had already know where it was. Instinctively, she picked up a dagger before Gabriel batted it out of her hand.

"We aren't going to be working with daggers today." He said, fixing his collar. He grabbed two claymore blade from the wall, one for himself and one for Tessa. It felt heavy and cold in her hands, but she held it high in a stance position. "I know you are quite adept at long distance, but swords are another thing." Gabriel advanced, causing Tessa to let out a small shriek and stumble backwards.

"Tessa. If he advances, just step back and keep your footing." Jem advised from the sidelines. "Keeping your body straight will help you with balance."

Gabriel flashed an annoyed look in Jem's direction, but quickly turned his attention back to Tessa. She tried to straighten her back and secure her footing. Stepping forward, Tessa moved her lead foot behind her other foot, trying to not shrink away from his blade. Instead, she swung at Gabriel at his right, but he expertly blocked it with a clang of metal upon metal.

Sparks flew as Tessa blocked an incoming blow on her left, tripping a bit over her dress. However, Tessa managed to regain her balance and jab a strike at Gabriel. So caught up in attacking Gabriel rather than blocking, she failed to see his counter blow to her shoulder. Thankfully, he managed to pull back so it only skimmed her arm, leaving a small cut.

"Gabriel." Jem said worriedly, looking at Tessa's arm. "Your job is to teach how to fight, not to murder your student."

"Well if you think you are so good, come here and teach yourself." Gabriel said, tossing the sword at Jem's feet. He leaned down and picked it up, walking slowly over to Tessa.

"I know you want to look at the blade when you fight, but you have to look in your opponents eyes. If you see them look a certain way, you can then predict where their next blow is going to be." Jem said, holding the blade up to his chest. Tessa nodded and winced as she took stance, a small trickle of blood running down her arm.

Tessa swung with her sword, but Jem, much to Tessa's relief, blocked it. The two swords clanged against each other as they both attacked. Jem moved to her side and swung his sword sideways. Tessa deflected the blow with her sword, causing Jem to lurch sideways. Seizing this opportunity, she swung her sword at Jem, who ducked slid sideways on the floor. Thinking fast, Tessa brought her blade downward, which Jem parried at the last second with his sword.

Jem was surprised at Tessa's sudden agility. She was lithe, graceful and light-footed. Jem jabbed his sword by at her shoulder but she defended it by slight deflections and quick dodges of her body. However, she was distracted. He hooked a foot underneath her and tripped her, but tossed his sword out of his hand and caught her.

"Not bad." Jem panted, Tessa laid back in his arms.

"I didn't want to hurt you." Tessa said, pushing herself out of his arms.

"You're not going to hurt me." Jem said, taking her hand. Gabriel cleared his throat.

"Enough of that." Gabriel said, his eyes narrowed. "That was better, but you still need to pay attention to your surroundings."

Tessa nodded and headed out of the training room. "I'm going to go get water." Tessa called before closing the door. She walked through the hot halls of the institute, towards the kitchen when she heard a noise in the living room. Peeking in, Tessa covered her mouth to suppress a squeak.

Gideon had Sophie pressed up against a wall. He pushed a piece of hair out of her face before leaning in to press his lips against hers. Sophie wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed as he grazed his mouth against her jaw.

Tessa ducked behind the doorway, but tripped, thus falling onto the floor. Sophie and Gideon looked at her, their faces flushed with heat. Tessa stared at Sophie while she looked back with an expression of horror at being caught in such an improper moment. Slowly, Tessa grabbed the edges of her gown and slowly walked out of sight to the kitchen, still in shock.

_Well,_ Tessa thought. W_hen it comes to walking in on one another, I guess we're even._


	30. Chapter 30

Tessa groaned as she walked through the hallway, her muscles protesting with every step. If Gabriel hadn't insisted that they practice hand to hand combat for another 3 hours after sword fighting, Tessa might have been in a better mood.

"Tessa." Will said, walking up to her as she headed out of the hall. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked, running his hand through his hair. Tessa nodded.

"I'm just sore. Gabriel is a good teacher but he's definitely very hardcore." Tessa said, choosing her words carefully. Will smirked.

"I can break his arm again if you would like." Will said, still looking smug. "Or his other arm, or his leg, or his face. Which ever one you want."

"Will." Tessa said, her mouth curled up in an amused smile. She pulled her hair back as they arrived to the library, a great expansion of books that adorned the walls all the way to the ceiling. She climbed onto a ladder and pulled the book, The Lady and the Law, off the shelf.

"That one again?" Will asked as he grabbed a random book off the shelf. "It cannot be possibly as good as the other ones Collins has written."

"Still scorning my tastes, William Herondale?" Tessa asked, opening the book to the first page, running her hands across the rough and worn pages where Will had probably read the book, despite his attempts to cover it up. "You said you liked Wilkie Collins and his mystery books. I find them all respectfully intriguing. Then again, I have more respect for it than you have for everything combined."

"Respect? I am your elder. You should have respect for me."

"Oh. Sorry, elder." Tessa teased. "If you want, I can get you a wheelchair for your 18th birthday." Will flashed Tessa an annoyed look, but laughed slightly when she turned away.

"The book isn't bad." Will remarked, changing the subject. "It just doesn't have any action or violence. Nothing goes boom or clang."

"Boom? Clang? That's how you want your story to be?" Tessa snorted with laughter. "Not every good book has to go 'boom' or 'clang' as you say it."

"Well when you say it like that, it makes it seem pretty stupid."

"Mmmhmm. Sure." Tessa murmured, looking up at Will with a small grin. "Anyway, I'm going to go eat."

"Tessa-"

"No. Don't worry, Will." Tessa interrupted. "You don't have to come with me. Enjoy reading your 'boom' and 'clang' books." Tessa gave Will a sly look before leaving the library.

Will couldn't help but laugh.

**Author's Note: Sorry, this chapter is very short, but WOW! I made it to 30 chapters and over 30,000 words. I just wanted to say thank you for all the kind comments. I look back on my earlier chapters, and I realize that they are pretty terrible. I hope they have gotten better since then. I couldn't have done it without all of the encouragement. Depending on how many comments I get, I plan to try to reach at least 50 chapters. in order to reach this goal, I need you guys to help me with idea's and new plot twists. The two things I will not do though are deaths of characters and explicit scenes. Any comments are taken in with pleasure. Thank you all so much again and I hope that I get many suggestions.**


	31. Chapter 31

Tessa sat quietly at dinner, her hands rested in her lap. She sighed as Gabriel and Will bickered on, probably over past disagreements. Sophie looked at Tessa sheepishly as she cleared away Will's, Jem's, Gideon's, and Gabriel's plates. Will snapped something angrily at Gabriel before being dragged out by an extremely annoyed Jem.

Poking at her food, Tessa swirled her fork through the lukewarm mashed potatoes that Bridget had cooked.

"Do you need anything, Miss?" Sophie asked, her gaze on Jessamine.

"Sophie. Go prepare my bath with the jasmine bath salts. My head has a horrendous pain so I want you to massage my temples afterwards." Jessamine ordered, waving Sophie away. Tessa thought that Jessamine would be extremely pretty if a distasteful look didn't always mar her features. Sophie nodded, her back straight and her hair tucked neatly behind her ears as she left the room.

"Jessamine." Tessa asked tentatively. "Why don't you want to be a Shadowhunter?"

"And turn out like to be a bloodthirsty person like Charlotte?" Jessamine said, her face twisted in disgust. "Don't get me wrong, I respect Charlotte, but it is not ladylike to go around and fight. It must be a pity that you and Sophie have to train."

"It's not all that bad." Tessa said, ignoring Jessamine as she rolled her eyes. "You can still get married and have kids."

"I am already a widow." Jessamine said, her eyes cold as ice. "Or do you not remember what you did to Nate. At least he wasn't a Downworlder like you." Tessa swallowed back bile in remembrance and stood up quickly, shoving in her chair. Tessa walked brusquely out of the room, once again leaving Jessamine alone in the dining room.

Pulling her hair up so her hair barely draped down the back of her dress, Tessa grabbed the dagger that Jem had given her from her dresser.

"You're going to need that." Will said as he entered the room. He fastened his weapons belt over his gear and slid the sword in his hand into a sheath. "Stray demon. On the edge of the Blackfriars Bridge. Jem has taken you there, has he not?"

"He has. Many times." Tessa said, pinning her hair back from her face. She followed Will outside where she was greeted by Cyril and the carriage. Stepping inside, she could see Jem, his face dimly lit by the witchlight in his hand.

"What are we hunting?" Tessa asked, her hand fiddling with the dagger.

"An Achaierai demon." Jem replied, setting his witchlight down as Will procured his own. "He is a minor demon. It shouldn't be too difficult to kill...well, no more difficult than other minor demons."

"He is one of the stronger minor demons, though." Will said, glancing outside at the foggy London night. "But he's-"

"Not as strong as you." Tessa finished. "We know, Will." Tessa put her hand on the carriage wall to brace herself as it stopped. Cautiously, Jem stepped outside, pulling Tessa out with him. Tessa looked at Jem's cane to see the blade protruding from the bottom, wickedly sharp and gleaming in the light of the moon. Will pulled out a long seraph blade and held it in front of him as they heard a snap.

A large, winged creature swooped over them. It landed in front of them and stretched its huge leathery wings.

"Foolish Nephilim." The creature growled, its voice like sandpaper. "Invading my territory, you have just asked for death."

"That just about sums up what I was abut to say to you." Will said nonchalantly, running his hand along the blade. "So, how do you want to die: stabbed, poisoned, burned?"

The creature lashed its bony wings in front of them in anger, its mouth full of serrated teeth. Will slashed at it with his blade, mildly grazing its chest. Jem stabbed the demon as it advanced, but the blade barely marred its tough, armor-like skin. Tessa stood behind them, her dagger held firmly in her hand. Throwing her dagger, it imbedded itself in the creatures neck. Will slid over to it and pulled out the dagger before the ichor ate away the blade. Ducking, he managed to detect the demons razor sharp swipe at his head, causing it to go off balance.

Seizing this opportunity, Will jumped on the demons back and swung his seraph blade into the creatures neck. A small gash formed as the blade struck his skin. Ichor spewed from it, droplets landing on Will's face, burning his skin.

"Damn it, Will." Jem said angrily at his parabatai's foolishness. He swung his cane-sword at the demon, managing to slit open its wing. Will held the blade above his head, trying to keep his footing on the enormous beast, and swung down with all his strength. In an instant, the demon was a puff of smoke and ash, carried off into the wind. Will, unfortunately, no longer had something to stand on and quickly plummeted to the ground.

Acting fast, Jem darted under him, only to be squashed by Will. Tessa bit her lip as she laughed at the sight of Jem sandwiched between Will and the ground.

"You are not a very comfortable pillow, James." Will said, rubbing his back. "You're very much too bony. Now on the other hand, if you had thrown Tessa, with that gown of hers..." Jem rolled over and grinned, still gasping and sucking in air from the impact. Will pulled Jem up, smiling crookedly. Taking out his stele, Jem drew a small iratze on Will's hand to heal the demon ichor burns on Will's face.

"Geez Will." Jem groaned, holding his hand as he gripped his stele. "Why do you have to be so stupid sometimes?"

"You're the one who wanted to kill the demon in the first place." Will retorted.

"Your the one who crushed my hand whilst killing the demon." Jem winced. Will beamed as Jem looked at him in exasperation.

"Aren't I a wonderful parabatai?"


	32. Chapter 32

"No, but I'm serious. I think you crushed my wrist." Jem said, gritting his teeth though his eyes were light with humor. Will took Jem's wrist and ran his fingers along the side of his hand, feeling the jagged pieces of bone under his skin.

"I was just trying to see if I could squash you into jam. Bridget might need some new cooking ingredients." Will joked as Tessa turned an awful shade of green. Jem moved his wrist, wincing as the small gravely sound of bones grinded against each other.

"Jem, can't you heal it or something?" Tessa said, looking away. "It must hurt terribly."

"Actually, it doesn't hurt quite as much as you think it would." Jem said. Eyeing Tessa's horrified look of confusion, he laughed slightly. "Don't worry, this is the 4th...no 5th..."

"6th time he has broken his wrist." Will finished for him. Jem gave him a scathing look.

"No. Not the 6th time _I_ have broken my wrist, but the 6th time _you_ have broken my wrist." Jem replied, drawing a stele from his belt. "There is a big difference."

Will took the stele from Jem's hand and traced a dark iratze on his parabatai's arm. Jem sighed in relief as his wrist healed, the fragments of bone clicking audibly in place. Tessa followed Will and Jem to the carriage, where Cyril had been waiting.

Finally, after a short ride, Will, Tessa, and Jem were once again safe within the institute walls. Will shut the door loudly behind them and threw his dirty jacket on the couch. Sophie walked up to them nervously, her hand clutching something small.

"Err... Master Will, Master Jem, Miss Gray." Sophie said, her mouth drawn back in a look of worry.

"Please just call me Tessa." Tessa reminded Sophie.

"I went to look for Gabriel, but when I checked his room, he was gone."

"Don't worry, he is probably just off wandering about. I doubt he will get into trouble, unlike Will here." Jem said as he nudged Will with a slight grin.

"See...that's the thing... Gideon searched his room and found this." Sophie mumbled, handing them a note. On the room were small inscriptions written in a smeary ink.

_Come meet me at the southeast part  
of the forest. I will be by the redwood  
tree- the one that we always meet at.  
-H__  
__  
_"Does it say who sent it?" Jem asked, taking the note from Will. Will shook his head, grabbing his jacket off the couch.

"It says H, which is not nearly enough information to decipher who sent it." Will remarked, opening the door. "I say we leave as soon as we can so we can catch Gabriel, that bloody bastard... Pardon my French."

"Vous êtes une secousse." Jem said nonchalantly. Will scowled and walked out of the institute as Tessa and Jem sulked behind him. "I think you are making quite a rash decision, William. Shouldn't we think this over?"

"And risk losing their trail? I think not!" Will reasoned. "Cyril, get the carriage ready!"

Jem and Tessa sighed in unison as they got into the carriage. "So where exactly are we going?" Tessa yawned, rubbing her face with her hand. Will handed her the note and stretched back in his seat.

"The southeast forest." Will said, brushing his hair out of his face.

"What happens if he's not there?" Tessa asked as Jem slipped the note out of her hand.

"We burn down the whole forest. The death of Gabriel isn't that big of a loss." Will said smugly. He looked quizzically at Jem who held the paper to his nose. "James. I think you have had too much of your stuff tonight because now you're confusing the paper with your drug."

"No. It smells familiar..." Jem said, his eyes closed slightly.

"Like Gabriel? Personally I don't find his cologne to be that prepossessing." Will said as he grinned slightly. Jem shot him an annoyed look and then took out his witchlight to see the note more clearly. A yellow glow filled the room as Jem touched the stone, holding it closely to the paper.

"Rosewater!" Jem announced. "I do believe the faeries sent this. You can see red flecks on the side of the paper. It also reeks horribly of their food."

"What faeries would be against the institute...or infatuated with us?" Will asked. "Well, infatuated with Gabriel. But why would a faerie be infatuated with Gabriel. If anything, they would be absolutely infatuated with me."

"Please don't tell me that is going to be your new favorite word." Tessa groaned. "It's much too cheesy and sentimental." Tessa yelped as the carriage came to a sudden stop, toppling off her seat onto the floor. Will stifled a laugh as Jem helped her up.

Outside was eerily quiet, the fog creating a dome around them. A sudden movement in the tree's startled Tessa. She looked around wildly to see Gabriel walking towards them.

"Damn it, Gabriel." Will said angrily. "You stupid git. Why are you out here?" Gabriel didn't say a word, but beckoned them into the fog. Cautiously, Tessa, Jem and Will followed him into a dark cave.

Something hit into Jem's shoulder, knocking him onto the ground. Suddenly, Tessa, Will and Jem were pinned on the ground. Tessa screeched as the creatures dragged them deeper into the cave. Little amounts of light flooded several hallways of the cave. One of the creatures pulling Will stepped into the light as they pulled them down the tunnels. She was very pretty, despite her webbed hands, with pale blue skin and big eyes.

"Faeries!" Will choked out. "Jem was right." Will squinted in the dark as they were thrown into a room. Gabriel sat on the other side, outlined fuzzily as if he were covered with mist. Suddenly, his shape blurred, something he had grown familiar to seeing with Tessa. His skin ripped and folded back into spines and claws. His face would have still appeared normal if it wasn't for the two sets of razor sharp teeth and golden slits of his eyes.

"An Eidolon demon!" Jem shouted before another faerie tied his wrist to an iron rod. Tessa whimpered as the demon neared her, its teeth snapping at the faeries as they scattered.

It's voice was low and smooth as it spoke, despite the gravely nature of its growling.

"Hello daughter."


	33. Chapter 33

Normally, children are supposed to love their father. After all, they are the ones who helped bring them into this world. Tessa could not relate to such feelings.

Tessa stared up at her father in horror and hatred. "You...You...?" Tessa fumbled over her words. The demons harsh laugh burned through her mind like crackling flames.

"Your mother was so easy to fool. She was a careless Shadowhunter." The demon growled as it scraped its claws against the wall. "Too bad my faerie servant help swap you mother with a stupid mundane. One that was stupid enough to believe she was a real Shadowhunter." A small faerie stepped out from behind him. It had been the same one that helped carry Will down the tunnels.

"Hyacinth?" Tessa muttered, poison drenching her voice. "You're the one who swapped my real mother and Elizabeth Moore."

"Such a pity for you. Your mother would have made an extraordinary Shadowhunter." The demon snarled, its humanoid face contorting in a smug expression. "Too bad she couldn't tell the difference between her Richard and me."

"So, let me get this straight." Will said as the demon turned towards Tessa. "You had Hyacinth switch Adele and Elizabeth and then you Changed into Richard Gray and screwed her mother? I mean, I can see the family resemblance and all that, but as Jem said earlier, Vous êtes une secousse!"

"Will." Jem hissed. "This is really not the time to be cracking your jokes." Hyacinth stared at them with amusement. As she whistled a high-pitched tune, faeries flooded the room to take them to their cells. As Jem, Will, and Tessa were dragged down the halls, Tessa caught a glimpse of Gabriel in a stall, his eyes wide with surprise and his brown hair disheveled.

Before she could say something about it, she and Will were thrown into a cell while Jem was taken off further down the hallways.

"What are you going to do to him!" Tessa screamed through the bars of the cell. Tessa's father changed back into his human form and walked towards her cell. He put his face up to her cell, his mouth twisted in a grin.

"He seems like an interesting subject. Perhaps he could be a test for my new serum." He said, his gray eyes glinting at her in mild humor. "Unless you help me and the faeries."

"I'm never going to help you!" Tessa snapped, the rusty edges of the bars biting into he skin.

"If so, Hyacinth, take the silver boy to the chamber-"

"Wait." Tessa interrupted. The demon held up his hand, signaling for the blue faerie to stop. "What can I do to spare my friends?"

"You have an uncommon gift of reaching into people's minds. The faeries don't necessarily like the Shadowhunters or the institute, and neither do I. You can change into that Fairchild girl and help corrupt the Enclave, or you can suffer down here and die."

"Tessa, don't." Will said, pulling her away from the bars. Tessa pulled away from him and glared.

"My decisions are my own. I will do it."

"Perfect. You are much easier manipulated than I expected, just like your mother." The demon walked away and left Tessa and Will in the dim light of their cell. Will looked at Tessa angrily.

"What were you thinking? You should have said no!" Will said, grabbing Tessa's arm.

"And leave you and Jem here to die? I think not."

"Great. Now we are all going to die and ruin the Enclave." Will said sarcastically, his grip tightening on her wrist. "You just damned the whole institute. Don't you know that?"

"What else could I do?" Tessa tried to retract her arm from his grip, but his hand was firm around it.

"You could have refused. That would have been the honorable thing to do."

"Well sometimes sacrifice comes before honor." Tessa said, her voice rising to a shout. "You don't think I haven't thought this through? You don't think I know what you feel?"

"No, you don't know what I feel!"

"You think you are the only one who has experienced loss? My brother died. My mother died. My stepfather died. My whole family is dead! I'm not the one who left my family. I'm not the one who believed in the stupid curse. You are the one who didn't think things through! I don't think you actually love-" Tessa reeled back, her eyes wide with shock. Will looked at her in rage, his hand raised. Tessa felt her cheek burn as blood trickled slowly out of the corner of her mouth. Sinking to the ground, she pressed her hand to her cheek. Will's expression changed to horror.

"Tessa...I didn't mean to-"

"Don't Will." Tessa whispered, turning away from him. Will put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off. Wiping her mouth, blood smeared across her arm, almost immediately drying into a red paste.

"Please...I just got angry, I..."

"Just leave me alone." Tessa murmured, pulling her knees up to her chest. Her chest rose and fell in ragged gasps, tears ran down her face. She always imagined she would run into her father, but she never imagined it would be in this way. The cold, hard floor made goosebumps on her arms, but the fire and pain on her face made her feel like she was burning from the inside out.

She knew this was a battle she would not win because she was alone. Alone in this cold hell with a demon that was her father.


	34. Chapter 34

"Miss Gray. Our leader calls for you." Hyacinth called in her sweet soprano voice. She opened the cell and beckoned Tessa outside. Will looked up and ran to exit the cell, but hit an invisible shield, collapsing to the ground.

He looked up, his blue eyes glinting. "What sort of damned magic is this?"

"Oooh. Sharp tongue you have." Hyacinth pulled Tessa out of the cell. "The one we want is the only one that can exit the barrier. We are the controllers of the magic. You have no power here, silly boy." She slammed the door shut and pulled Tessa up the hallways. Despite her fragile and meek-looking frame, she was strong and lithe. Struggling in her grip, Tessa tried to pull Hyacinth's webbed hand off, with no prevail.

"Where are you taking me?" Tessa inquired as they neared a large room. "If I help you, will my friends be let go?"

"Perchance, Miss Gray." The blue faerie purred. "Your destiny is yours to distinguish. Do not waste it on your fellow Shadowhunters." She pushed Tessa into the room and shrunk into the shadowy corner until Tessa could only see her silhouette. Tessa stood awkwardly on the slippery stone floor. Her father was on the other side of the room, grasping an object in his hand. Although he had changed into his human form, his sinister grin still gave her chills down her spine.

He threw a small sash towards her. "Take this and Change." He ordered. Tessa looked down at the cloth in her hands. It was Charlotte's.

"What have you done to Charlotte?" Tessa asked, her voice rising in fear.

The demon looked at her and laughed. "She and her foolish husband are quite all right. I didn't disrupt their travels, just ransacked their rooms. Now take the sash and Change."

"Did you hurt them!?"

"I said Change, you stupid girl. Tell me her thoughts, her plans." He growled. Tessa looked at the sash and closed her eyes. Her body collapsed on itself, growing smaller and thinner till her dress felt like it would fall off. Light brown hair tumbled down her shoulder's as her pins slipped from her hair. Tessa could feel Charlotte trying to take over her mind as images flashed through her head.

Her father looked at her impatiently. "Tell me, what do you know, little Charlotte?"

"The Enclave knows about your den. We have planned to attack this place in a month after I get back from New York." Tessa stumbled over her words, trying to bite her tongue and stop. "The Enclave believes that I am not a fit person to own the institute and that it would be better if Benedict Lightwood's sons would be a better choice. They are far too influenced by their father, they cannot run it, they must be stopped-" Tessa gasped as she dropped the sash, her light brown hair darkening and her skin stretching to fit her dress.

"Good girl." The demon snarled. "Thanks to you, I know their weakness. I know how I will take over the institute." He waved his hand at Hyacinth who led Tessa back out of the room. Wincing, Tessa ran her tongue along the sides of her teeth, tasting blood in her mouth.

"I did what I promised. I helped you so I am finished. Now can we go?" Tessa whimpered, digging her nails into the faerie's blue skin.

"Finished? You think you are finished?" She giggled. "Oh no. You must then carry out all the dirty work or else your precious friends will be dead. Now stay here and be good." Hyacinth shoved Tessa back into her cell, and locked the door. Tessa shook the bars angrily.

"That's not going to help anything, you throwing tantrums like that." Will said, looking up at Tessa. He shook his head to get his hair out of his face and repositioned himself on the floor.

"So what am I supposed to do? I'm not going to do nothing." Tessa muttered, slamming her foot against the bars.

Will snickered. "Oh, and banging against the bars and shaking them are definitely going to help us get out. Great idea, Tessa. I just wonder why none of the prisoners here have thought of that."

"Do you have any more ideas?" Tessa snapped. Will shrugged.

"The logical choice would be to kill the demon and the faeries."

"Really? I would have never thought of that?" Tessa said sarcastically. "And how do you expect to do that?"

Will smiled crookedly, pulling a dagger and a seraph blade out of a sheath on his weapons belt. Then, he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a stele. "With these. They didn't disarm me. If we can trick Hyacinth to come into the cell, I can kill her, thus disabling the barrier."

"How about I go out of the cell and kill her. After all, I have been trained and I can pass through the barrier." Tessa said, dropping down by Will to pick up the dagger. "I'm not too bad with throwing daggers and attacking people with them." Tessa murmured good-naturedly as she took Will's hand, running her finger across the faded scar that she had inflicted on him during training.

"I wasn't prepared. How was I supposed to know that you were going to chop my hand off?"

"I didn't chop your hand off."

"Anyway, if you want to be the one to kill her, you will need to learn how to inflict real pain with it. After all, when you cut me, it hardly hurt at all. You'll need to be better than that."

"Are you insulting me, Mr. Herondale?"

"Are you insinuating that my interpretation of your skills are inaccurate?"

Tessa frowned as Will slipped out the dagger from her hand. She sighed. "Maybe I should have cut your hand off."

"That sounds like a lovely idea. You can give my hand to Jem as a wedding present. I'll always be there when you need a hand."

"Is there an any more indecent time to crack such inappropriate jokes?"


	35. Chapter 35

Tessa winced at the screeching noises the dagger made as Will sliced the cell floor.

"So, when she comes here, you will go with her and kill her right here, but you have to get her to trust you. She'll be ready for an attack if you try to kill her now." Will said, pointing at the diagram. "Then, we will go here and try to sneak out of the tunnels. I think I remember how to get out from being dragged down here."

"You better. If we kill Hyacinth, it won't mean anything if we can't escape." Tessa reasoned, stretching back across the stiff bed.

"And then once we do that, we will be free."

"Jem." Tessa said suddenly. "And what about Jem?"

"We will get him too, don't worry Tess."

"I do worry. He's my fiancé and your parabatai. One reckless move could kill him." Tessa said, putting her hands on the side of her face. "We have to find him."

"I can use his dagger to track him." Will pointed out, gesturing at the dagger in his hand. "It should have enough of an imprint on him to track him. Oh. Someone's coming." Will pushed the weapons under the bed and sat on top of the carving in the floor. Hyacinth looked in their cell suspiciously.

"Miss Gray. Miss Gray." She called in, her webbed hands pushing the cell door open. Tessa sprang up from the bed and walked out slowly, trying to seem as easygoing as possible. Grabbing Tessa's wrist lightly, Hyacinth lead her down the tunnel to the room where her father was waiting. She had grown accustomed to the room, for he would call Tessa to it three or more times a day to discuss plans and gather information from Charlotte's head.

"Thank you, Hyacinth. Now leave us." He ordered. Creeping away silently, the faerie slunk outside the room to wait for Tessa when she needed to be escorted back out. He threw the sash at her again, and Tessa took it and Changed.

"Good. Now, Charlotte, tell me, when is the next Enclave meeting?" He growled, listening intently.

Tessa set her jaw to keep from talking, but before she knew it, words tumbled out. "In exactly a fortnight, sir."

"Good. Now lets run through what you are going to do."

"I will nominate Gabriel to run the institute and say that he has benefited us more than anyone has ever done. I will admit that I am a terrible leader for I am gullible and harbored spies under the institutes roof. Then, after Gabriel is leader, you will be able to shape shift into him and act as him. When the time is right and the institute is weak, you will attack the institute. You must strike at a good time so the Enclave does not expect. We do not want the Enclave to prepare." Tessa dropped the sash, dropping to her knee's, gasping for breath.

"Pick it back up, Theresa Gray." The demon growled. "That cannot be all there is to know."

"No. I have already said too much!" Tessa proclaimed, her hands clenched at her sides. "I refuse to Change again for your needs."

"Pick it up right now. You will do this for me!"

"I would rather die. Will was right. I have been foolish to be so easily swayed." Tessa raised her voice.

Her father nodded. "Very well. In that case, I won't kill you. In fact, I never was going to kill you anyway, but I'll show you what will happen if you refuse." He beckoned Hyacinth in and whispered something in her ear. She grinned and crawled with catlike grace over to Tessa. She pulled at Tessa's wrist and showed her down the hallway to a room, the demon following them.

There was a layer of glass dividing the room. Tessa widened her eyes and slammed her hands against the glass. "Jem! Jem!" She shouted, pressing her fingers against the glass till they turned white. Jem stood up, his silver hair matted with blood and cuts running along the sides of his face.

He pressed his hand against the glass near Tessa's. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it as Tessa sank too the ground, her body still pressed up to the glass. Her breath came in short, ragged gasps as Hyacinth dragged Tessa away as she clawed at the ground and kicked at the faerie.

"He has an excitingly unusual reaction to my serum. I have wanted to try a different one on him, unfortunately, none of the subjects I have tried it on have survived yet." Tessa's father said with amusement coating his voice. "Work with me, and I might spare his life."

Tessa closed her eyes and nodded slightly.

"Good. Hyacinth, take her back." Tessa walked slowly to her cell and rolled onto the bed as the faerie closed the door and left the hallway.

"They're torturing him." Tessa sobbed in her knees. "Jem. He's hurt."

"Did you see him?" Will inquired. Tessa nodded and wiped her face. He crawled up next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Tessa pushed against him, welcoming the warm familiarity of his comfort. "We will rescue him. I know it."

"It is all my fault."

Your fault?" Will mumbled, brushing his lips to her forehead. "It is no one's fault. You are brave, Tessa. Don't cry, it will not fix anything. Stay strong."

"You think I'm brave?"

"Hell, you are the bravest person I know except-"

"For you." Tessa interrupted. "I know, Will."

"That's my Tessa." Will murmured. He pushed his mouth against Tessa's, fitting his body next to hers. She trembled slightly in his grip as she wrapped her arms around his neck. She shrank back slightly as he parted her mouth hungrily, but she stayed next to him, relishing the feel of his body and the taste of his mouth for this might be the last time they would be together after today.

She pulled back slightly, licking her lips and brushing his hair out of his face. "I'm ready, Will. I'm ready to fight. I'm ready to finish this battle."


	36. Chapter 36

Will winked at Tessa as Hyacinth came to unlock the door, her webbed hands moving quickly over the latches. Tessa hid a dagger in her hand, pushed up her sleeve. The blue faerie beckoned Tessa out of the room. Tessa glanced back at Will who nodded. Lurching up, she stabbed the faerie with her dagger. Black blood spurted from her wound as she clutched her chest.

"Fools." She wheezed, collapsing to the ground. "You can kill me, but your father is more powerful than you could ever imagine." Tessa stepped over her, pulling Will out with her. Trying to remain inconspicuous, they slunk through the tunnels.

"Over there." Tessa said, trying to keep her voice down. She and Will crept into a room where Jem was. A red faerie noticed them sneaking into the room. Pouncing on Tessa, Will wrapped its arms around it's throat and pulling it to the ground, killing it with a twitch of his arms.

Jem looked up at them and stood up, his eyes were almost completely black, harsh against his pale skin. His shoulders rose and fell in short breaths as he used one hand to prop himself up on the glass wall. Will took his stele and burned a square in the glass. Pushing it in, it created a hole just pig enough for Jem to slip out.

"How did you get out?" Jem gasped, clutching his chest.

Will grabbed Jem's wrist, which was painfully thin in his grasp, and led him outside the room. "We'll tell that to you another time. For now, follow Tess and I." Jem nodded, retracted his hand from Will's grip, and pushed a blood-matted chunk of hair out of his face.

"I think it's this way...Is it? Will..." Tessa mumbled, her eyes scanning the tunnels.

"I don't remember. I think it's this way." Will whispered, turning into a room. A witch raised her eyes to look at her, her bright blue hair startlingly pretty. Next to her was Tessa's father, who had not the courtesy to change into his human form. He growled and leapt forward, knocking Will off his feet. Will tried to slash with his seraph blade, but only managed to shake him off.

"Oh hell." Jem muttered. "How many Downworlders are joining the demons? They are supposed to be natural enemies." Tessa handed Jem her dagger and ran towards the witch, who dodged out of the way. She swirled her hand and threw a fireball at Tessa, missing her by hair length.

"What in Raziel's name are you doing?" Will shouted as Tessa grabbed the witches hair.

"This!" Tessa replied as she Changed. Thankfully, she and the witch were about the same size, so the dress remained intact and still fit nicely.

"Do you even know how to use magic?" Will asked before leaping at Tessa's father. Tessa shook her head. Experimenting with her new form, she copied one of the witch's moves and managed to shoot a fireball from her fingers, which singed the faeries that had started to enter the room. Jem threw his dagger at the witch, who sank to the ground and screeched.

Jem ran over to pull the dagger out, wincing as the witch's blood stained his fingers. He slammed the door to the room close, slamming it into any incoming faeries. The demon grabbed Will's foot, throwing him across the room like a ragdoll. His seraph blade tumbled out of his hand, skidding at Tessa's feet. She released her Change, and grabbed the blade.

"Foolish girl, thinking you can kill me." The demon snarled, gnashing it's teeth. It ran towards Tessa, who moved out of the way to avoid his mass. His tail skidded under her feet, but thanks to Jem's training, she jumped in time as to not trip.

It pinned her down and grinned. You are just like your mother. A stupid and impetuous woman." It buried it's claws in her shoulder.

Tessa raised Will's seraph blade. "No. I am not like my mother. She is dead, but I refuse to die!" With all of her strength, Tessa slashed the sword down on her fathers head. He backed off of her and almost seemed to fold in on itself until it was ash. Ash and blood. Nothing more than a reminder of what it once had been.

Will pulled Tessa up and went to stand by Jem who stuck his blade through the window, shattering the glass.

"Wait." Tessa said. "Gabriel. He's still here." Will made an impatient noise in the back of his throat and moved to open the door. He took his sword from Tessa's hand and poised it in front of him to attack the faeries. Instead, they shrank away in fear as they realized their leader was dead. Tessa ran over to Gabriel's cell and unlocked his cage.

He stumbled out, his coat torn and hair disheveled. "Oh. I never thought I would be glad to see Will." He sighed, relieved.

"Don't get used to it." Will muttered, pushing him in front of him. Tessa, Will, Jem, and Gabriel found their way to the hall again where the dead witch was and slipped out of the window Jem had broken. Tessa let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Finally. Out of this jail." She said, holding her arms out in the cool air. Will turned away from her to scan the building they had just exited. Suddenly, a soft cough broke the silence. Jem wobbled on his feet as his thin shoulders heaved. Blood splattered the ground around him, slightly brighter than the blood that matted his hair. Will was immediately at his side, whispering something frantically in his ear. Jem nodded feverishly and put his arm over Will's shoulder.

"Come on." Will gestured towards the carriage where Cyril was waiting. Tessa grabbed a startled Gabriel and pulling him towards the carriage. Will pulled himself from Jem to open the door. Tessa whipped her head around, just in time to see Jem leaning on the carriage side, cough once, and collapse.

**Author's note: Hey everyone! I just wanted to note that I have been getting a LOT more homework lately. Normally, to write one story, it takes about an hour to think of everything, write it, and edit it. If you truly like this story, please comment below to give me suggestions on what you want to see happen. The more suggestions I get, the faster I can write more chapters. Please, I don't want to kill off any main characters yet, so don't suggest that one, and I would rather shy away from more 'explicit' scenes. Any comments would totally help and motivate me towards writing more. (I am great with PM too.) Thanks guys!**


	37. Chapter 37

**I Author's note: Chapters 37-39 are going to be a special chapters. They switch between Jem's, Tessa's, and Will's point of view so you can get more insight on what they are thinking. This is the first time have done this sort of first person thingymajig so don't go too hard on comments. I hope you like it and if you do, say so in the comments because then I might do more! And, if you don't like it, just say so and I will stop. Thanks everyone!**

**Will's POV**

"Cyril!" I shouted as the carriage stopped with a sudden jolt. "Help me carry Jem to his room." He grumbled something under his breath and slung one of Jem's arms over his shoulder. Following suit, I grabbed Jem's other arm and have carried, half dragged him into his room. I darted over to the box on his mantle and poured some of the silver powder it contained into a glass of water. As I closed the box, I saw a picture of a pretty woman, a Chinese Goddess of healing that Jem had told me about. I never thought I would not enjoy the sight of a pretty girl, whether it be real life or a picture. _Rydych yn cachu_, I thought to myself in Welsh, looking at the Kwan Yin Goddess. I scowled.

Setting the glass by Jem's nightstand, I shook his shoulders. Drearily, he opened his eyes, blood still speckling the corners of his mouth. I handed him the glass of Yin Fen water, wincing as his thin hand brushed mine.

I hated to see my parabatai like this.

"Tessa? Is she all right?" Jem mumbled after taking a swig of the water. _You are absolutely welcome for me dragging you in your room and making you some of your medicine._

"She's fine...I think." I said, settling myself into a gaudy armchair of his. Jem sighed and propped himself up, setting the empty glass down beside him.

"I feel sorry for her. No one should have to have such terrible parents. Now both of her parents are dead, like Jessamine, like me."

"She has you." I muttered softly, trying to not let my jealousy filter through. "She loves you."

"Love has changed me. I am not the same person I was when she first came here." Jem murmured, reaching into his pocket. "When I die-"

"Jem. Please stop." I interrupted, gritting my teeth. "You will get married. I assure it. And we will find a cure."

Jem shook his head and handed me the ring. I stared at in with confusion and couldn't help but crack a small grin. "Goodness. I thought you would never ask, though I do not believe you can be affianced to two people." I took the ring from his hand, running my fingers over the silver designs. He looked at me with a crooked smile.

"I want Tessa to have it. I would give it to her myself, but seeing as I am bedridden and she is absent from the room..." He said, trailing off his sentence. "I am surprised, though, Will. You haven't made a song or poem to match the occasions and battles."

"I have not been in such a joyous mood lately." Turning to look at Jem, I dropped my grin and clasped my hands together. He looked at me expectantly. "Oh all right!"

I cleared my throat.

_"My parabatai traumatized our servant with a marvelous display,_  
_I just became my parabatai's fiance_  
_Tessa's father has gone back to hell from whence he came,_  
_After she stabbed him with my seraph blade,_  
_Isn't right now such an amazing day?"_

Nailed it.

Jem burst out laughing. Apparently he had not seen the real beauty behind it.

"That was dreadful and it has near-rhymes!"

"What do you expect?" I shrugged.

"Your poetry is always bad, but this was just absolutely dreadful!" Jem sputtered between laughs. "Too bad Tessa didn't hear it. She would probably be horrified right now."

"I sincerely doubt it, for I am the futures next greatest poet." I announced proudly, raising my chin. "Anyway, I'll go deliver the ring and leave you to rest." I stood up and exited the room, shutting the door quietly behind me. I knocked on Tessa's door, leaning up against the cold marble of the institute.

**Tessa's POV**

A short rap at the door startled me, making me lose my page. Sighing in exasperation, I tossed the book on my bed and hurried towards the door.

"Will?" I said, peering out. "What do you need? Is Jem feeling better?"

"Interrogating me again. Reminds me of when you first came here, always question after question." Will drawled, pushing open the door. He strode in the room and sat in a chair.

"I don't think knocking was really necessary if you were going to barge in anyway."

"I didn't barge in. I glided in gracefully." I rolled my eyes at Will's remark.

"My mother warned me about letting strange men in my room."

"I agree. But if your insinuation was directed towards me, I don't agree. I am not a strange man, and this room is not technically your room, its the institute's. Anyway, Jem is fine. He wanted me to give this to you for keepsakes." He held out a small ring in the palm of his hand. I took it and slipped it on my finger.

"It's beautiful." I breathed, marveling at the shine of the untarnished silver and the etches that entwined around the band.

"Isn't it? He just proposed to me." He said dramatically. "I wanted to say no for your sake and seeing that romantic relationships between parabatai are strictly forbidden..."

"Will?" I started, looking at him, my face probably twisted in an unnatural expression. He waved his hand at me in a dismissive fashion.

"Don't worry. He's not my type." He assured me quite loudly. _Good heavens, how much has he been drinking lately? _I frowned. "Plus you two look good together, like the classic French book, Beauty and the Beast."

"Honestly Will-"

"But if anyone else calls you a beast," He interrupted, smiling slightly. "I'll make sure that they regret that they were ever born."

"Now, to politely change the subject," I said, enunciating my words. "Why was Gabriel in the forest anyway?"

"Seeking low companionship, bloodshed." Will stood up from his chair. "Or, he could have just been searching for potions to make him more handsome. I do believe that is one reason why he despises me. Jealousy is his undoing."

_Or maybe the fact that you compromised his sisters virtue and broke his arm and have insulted him numerous times about his father._ Biting my tongue to stop myself from uttering a nasty comment, I crossed my arms.

"'O, beware, my lord, of jealousy; It is the green-ey'd monster, which doth mock the meat it feeds on.'" Will announced. I looked up at him and smiled slightly. _Darn it, he always know my weak spots. I could never stay mad at him for long, anyway though._

"That was Shakespeare, Othello. That was from Othello, wasn't it?" I inquired. He nodded slightly, so I awarded myself with another question. "Since the next Enclave meeting is in about a week, will Jem and Gideon be going?"

"The thing is, if Jem doesn't go, the Enclave will probably appoint Gabriel to be a co-leader...with two Lightwoods in charge, all hell would break loose."

"Then what do you expect to do?" I asked, concerned. "What will happen if Jem isn't well enough to go?"

Will looked at me slyly. "How do you feel about a bit of dress up?"


	38. Chapter 38

**Jem's POV**

I straightened her...my? tie. "There." I murmured, folding the collar of the shirt down. "Once you Change, it will be convincing." She nodded, her brown hair falling haphazardly down her back.

"Do I need to know anything before I go?" She said uncertainly, but shook her head to clear that thought. "Oh, I can probably touch your mind enough to answer any questions they have."

I smiled slightly, cupping her face with one hand, her pulse pounding beneath my fingertips. "Are you nervous?"

Closing her eyes slightly, she scrunched her mouth to one side in thought. "Yes...and no." She said after a few seconds of silence. "I know that Gideon will be able to catch me if I do something wrong, but the fear of doing something wrong in the first place still clouds my mind." She entwined her hand with mine, the rough band of my family ring creating small indentations on the palm of my hand.

"I'm sure Will is feeling quite jealous right now, that you get to go and not him."

"Why can't he go?" I winced slightly at her concerned tone.

"Since Charlotte and Henry are gone, the Enclave only welcomes the substitutes into the meetings. They don't like confusion or disorder." Turning away from her, I grabbed my dragon cane and slipped it into her hand. "There. That's better."

Her hand traced over the top of the cane, jumping slightly when the blade at the bottom shot out. I reached out and pressed a button on the top. "Careful. Hopefully you won't need to use it, but if you do..." I trailed off my sentence, removing my hand from the cane. Stepping back slightly, I raked my eyes up her body.

"Is something wrong? Did I forget a fastening?" She asked, suddenly self conscious. I shook my head. Her hand fiddled subconsciously at the bottom button of the waistcoat that hung on her loosely. Though the clothes were too long for her thin frame, they outlined the curves of her body in places that her skirt normally shielded. My face reddened.

"You look fine, its just that it is unusual for a woman to be wearing men's clothing. Though this is not the first time I have seen you in such attire."

"Yes, and you ran from the room in embarrassment." She teased, tapping her fingers on the cane. Gideon knocked on the door, startling us both.

"Miss Gray, we need to be leaving soon." He called before walking away.

I put my hands gently on her back and pulled her close, her body pressed against mine. I moved back slightly before leaning down to brush my lips against her hand. "Mitzpah."

"I am not leaving for battle, nor am I going on a dangerous expedition." Tessa whispered softly in my ear. "But I do hope all goes well."

"I hope so, because no one else knows its not me." I smiled slightly before pulling my arms back to let her leave the room.

**Tessa's POV**

Once in the living room, I held Jem's cane tight and imagined myself at him. My thoughts scattered like leaves in the wind as I slowly morphed into Jem. When I looked down, the clothes were thankfully a better fit than before and my hair had shortened to a chin length mess of silver hair. I smoothed his...my? hair and straightened my now crooked tie. I held out my hands, examining his long, pale hands that were calloused from years of Shadowhunting and playing the violin.

"Miss Gray...or Jem..." Gideon said, looking at me with an odd expression. "Forgive me, I do not know what to call you at this moment."

"Anything. I do not know what to call myself either." I stuttered, stepping forward to open the institute door. He followed me with an expression that I couldn't quite decipher.

"Cyril!" Gideon called at the carriage, gesturing for him to open the carriage door. "Please, Miss Gray, do try to only speak when spoken to. I don't want to risk anything wrong happening. After all, as Will said, your talent is shape-shifting, not acting."

"And as I say, my talent is shape-shifting and taking on all mannerisms, powers, and some assorted memories of the person I change into." I snapped. _When was Will and Gideon conversing about me?_

"I'm just saying that you should be careful." He noted as he stepped into the carriage. I followed him with a scowl on my face. He laughed. "Now I can see why Jem rarely scowls."

"Shut up." I hissed. Suddenly, images flashed inside my head. No doubt Jem's thoughts about the last Enclave meeting. "So, I understand that Aloysius is considering stepping down from his position."

Gideon gave me a scathing look. "Yes. That was what he said last time."

"I wasn't there."

"Jem was." Gideon opened the curtain slightly to look outside. "I thought you said you got their memories."

"I do, I was just making sure it wasn't just in my own memories." I jolted slightly as the carriage stopped. Opening the carriage door, I saw the Gard rising out of the ground, it's huge white walls creating shadows on the damp ground. I had been to Alicante, Idris when I first came to the institute, but I had never gotten over how immense the building was.

"Don't walk like that." Gideon said, breaking my thoughts.

"Like what?"

"A duck."

Will said I looked like a duck when I first Changed into Camille and tried to walk. _Good heavens, how much have Will and Gideon been talking about me? I thought they were natural enemies._

"I can't walk daintily like a girl." I said, my face reddening.

"No, you can't, but Jem doesn't walk that clumsily either." He hurried ahead and greeted a Clave member at the door.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Lightwood, Mr. Carstairs." The man said, welcoming us in. "I hope you have made your decision when it comes to our session last meeting."


	39. Chapter 39

**Tessa's POV**

I gulped and leaned in towards Gideon. "Decision? On what?"

"The Enclave are trying to decide whether to set up another institute in the western part of America." Gideon said, tipping his head away from mine.

I leaned in closer. "What do I say? What are you saying? What is your decision?" I whispered furiously in his ear. He sidestepped away from me, his shoes crunching against the gravel of the path.

"It looks quite awkward when you are leaning so close with such an absurd expression on your face. Remember, _Jem_, you are not Miss Gray right now." He hissed. _Oh...Right. I forgot. _Instead, I walked straight, not as close to Gideon, but still in earshot.

"So?" I asked. "What will it be?"

"I'm voting yes. It will help cover more territory when it comes to killing demons." Gideon explained, sitting down in his usual spot. I reached down to pick up my dress as I sat down, but then remembering I didn't have one on, I sat carefully down in the chair. Soon, the whole building was flooded with Shadowhunters, many of which I hadn't seen before.

"Is that Council Wayland?" I asked tentatively as an older man stepped out onto the stage, clasping his hands together while he explained last meeting's subject. Gideon nodded slightly, but turned his attention to Council Wayland's speech. _I'm not sure how anyone stays awake in such a boring place. If only I brought a book. Oh, wait. I'm Jem... _

"So all in favor, say aye." Aloysius announced at the end of his speech. Gideon immediately said I, so I followed suit, followed by a chorus of others who agreed with us. "All not in favor, say nay." A small group of voices in the back said nay, but they were definitely the minority.

"I think we won." Gideon muttered in my direction. A few voices groaned in disappointment when Council Wayland said that a new institute would be built, but most people seemed excited...and a little bit worried. I stood up, but wobbled as the world around me swirled. Glancing my way, Gideon looked slightly concerned as he walked out of the Gard into the carriage. The last thing I remembered was Gideon catching me as I slumped forward and everything turned black.

**Jem's POV**

I can't help but think this is all my fault.

If I had been healthy. If I had been normal-

"Don't beat yourself up over this, Jem." Will said, stretching out on the couch by Tessa's bed. "I can tell what you are thinking, you know."

"Of course you do, Will. You have always been the nosy one." I muttered. I pulled out a chair from Tessa's desk and sat in it. Books piled along the edges of her room threatened to topple over. _This is almost like Will's room, minus the demon entrails and bloody weapons scattered around his room._

"No, its just that it reads plain on your face. She's going to be fine. It's already out of her system." Will assured. "She's not going to die today." _Well, thanks a lot William, that makes me feel a whole lot better. _Tessa groaned and opened her eyes.

"It seems like I was only a few days ago taking care of you, James. When has that flip flopped?" Tessa mumbled, propping herself up. "What happened? I don't seem to recall coming home or anything."

I swallowed nervously, slipping my hand into hers. "I...I..." I stuttered at first. _What would Will say? Probably something absolutely absurd, but still, he has always been better with words than I have._

"Welcome to the life of James Carstairs. Of course, right now, you don't really take on the appearance of him..." Will announced nonchalantly. "Actually, right now, you look quite out of place in all of his clothes and your looks."

"Good heavens. Do I look ghastly?" Tessa asked, self-consciously tucking her hair behind her ears. She fumbled with the collar of the tie that hung loosely around her neck.

"Depends. Lose the clothes and then you might be somewhat presentable."

"William!" I hissed between my teeth. "Try to have a bit of modesty here."

"Modesty? Why would I...?" Will asked before smirking slightly. "Now who is the one with wrong thoughts? When I said lose the clothes, I mean wear a dress, not the stupid waistcoat and other things!"

"Easy mistake to make when you're in a conversation with him." Tessa joked, gesturing towards Will. She looked down at herself and scrunched her face. "I would like to change, however. I am sick of wearing men's clothes."

"Don't worry. I don't think Will would look that good in a dress either." I whispered, smiling at Will's expression.

"Are you doubting my looks as a woman?" Will mused dramatically. "Surely you have thought of what an exquisite woman I would be. All the dresses of mine and-"

"Thank you, Will." I interrupted. "Perhaps you can discuss beauty tips with Tessa later. After all, dresses are expensive."

"I'm expensive." Will countered, looking smugly at Tessa. I grimaced. _Ugh. I need some fresh air. _I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Jem?" Tessa called.

"I'm going to go converse with Gideon about some manners about the institute." I lied, shutting the door behind me.

**Author's note: Trust me, I know this chapter sucks. I will never do 1st person again. Lol**


	40. Chapter 40

**Authors Note: This is just regular. I realized that I really suck at writing first person. The last chapter was so tedious.**

Tessa swung her legs out of bed to stand up to go get Sophie, leaving Will alone in her room.

"Sophie?" She inquired as she passed the institutes servant. "Could I trouble you to help me dress?"

"Of course, miss." Sophie accompanied Tessa to her room and tried to help her change. At first, they fumbled hesitantly on all the buttons and ties in weird places, and took more than ten minutes with their collective efforts. Soon, Tessa had finally rid herself of the clothes and slipped on a chemise. Though corsets and heavy dresses were uncomfortable, Tessa felt better hugged in it's familiarity. It wasn't that men's clothes were uncomfortable, they just made her feel undressed.

Turning around to thank Sophie, she saw a satisfied, very smug Will whose expression looked vaguely like Church's after catching a mouse. "That was a marvelous show. Do you think that it might be on again sometime later today?" Will asked, leaning back in his chair.

Sophie and Tessa exchanged horrified looks. Sophie hurried out of the room angrily, mumbling something that sounded like, "Master William, you pervert."

"Will!" Tessa gasped, her body tense. "How long have you been in here?"

"I have been in here since the beginning. You never told me to leave." Will laughed, his black hair falling in his face.

"If I were a different person, I would be saying some very vulgar things right now. You're lucky I am quite polite when it comes to this."

Will choked on air. "You? Polite? Ha. I'd like to see that." He sputtered, his eyes widened in amusement. "But anyway, I have other discussions that have been on my mind."

Tessa moved her copy of Pride and Prejudice off her chair and sat down, still infuriated. "What is it, Will?"

"What was the meeting about?"

"Oh, just this and that about building a new institute in America."

"But, they won't...right?" Will stuttered. Will never stuttered. Tessa looked at him worriedly and nodded slowly.

"Yes, they will. That's was the majority voted for." Tessa said hesitantly. Will turned white, his mouth in an O shape. "What is wrong with that?"

"You don't understand. We don't have spare Shadowhunters. They are going to take them from these institutes. Jem and I might be chosen..." Will said, all traces of lightness in his voice vanished. "They are going to chose someone soon...But it's dangerous. Traveling..."

Will stood up, wobbling on his feet slightly, and his hand fumbled on the doorknob. "James! James!" He called, walking down the hallways. Jem stepped out of the living room, holding a piece of paper in his hand.

"Will-"

"James!" Will interrupted. "They might take us for the institute, or Cecy or Gabriel...well, he can go, but still!"

Jem held out the piece of paper, his expression somber. "They aren't going to take me, or you, or Gideon, or Gabriel, or Cecy."

"Then who are they taking?" Will inquired, taking the paper. Jem pointed to a name scribbled out below the text.

"Jessie? Why Jessamine?"

"I don't know. They probably want her away from the comforts of home. Giver her some more training..." Jem muttered, his eyes dark. "But I don't like the sound of this letter. They are going to be traveling through vampire territory." Will squinted at the paper, trying to read the small print.

"And they want us to travel with them until they reach the ship to America...for safety? Why would they need safety if we travel peacefully? Those Council bastards." Will crumpled up the letter and tossed it angrily at the hallway.

"She has to go. You know that, William. We will have to go with her to protect the Shadowhunters."

"Vampires are nasty things. It is a curse to be one."

"I thought you thought yourself to be in love once with Lady Belcourt." Jem teased, trying to raise the spirits of their conversation.

"Me? In love with a _vampire_. I do think you have gone off the deep end, James." Will said, only half-joking. "I will go inform Jessamine of the news."

"I think it would be better if I do it." Jem said, putting his hand on his parabatai's shoulder. "Miss Lovelace will understand it is not a joke."

"Oh, perhaps you are right." Will sighed dramatically. "I will go inform Tessa, then, and I will start getting ready for tomorrow's departure."

"Very well." Jem said before walking away towards Jessamine's room. Will flung open Tessa's door, no doubt the cause of her nearly jumping out of her chair and dropping her book.

"Will!" She hissed, peering up from her book.

"That institute meeting...Jessamine is being taken, and worst of all, we have to go with her."

"We are being relocated too?"

"No. We have to be like the defenders of the carriage. And then we see her off in her ship and go back home. However, of course they want to shortcut through vampire territory."

Tessa gulped. "Who will be here to protect the institute here while we leave?"

"We will glamour it and place a temporary spell on it."

"Well how are we going to do that?" Tessa asked.

Will smiled crookedly. "Magnus."


	41. Chapter 41

"What is it, Shadowhunters?" Magnus grumbled as a large raindrops fell on his rainbow streaked hair.

"We need you to place a protection spell while we go traveling for business matters." Jem explained, beckoning Magnus in. Magnus flicked his hand to remove the water on his clothes. Unfortunately, it didn't remove the scowl that marred his glittering features.

"I'm expensive and I doubt you can afford me." Magnus sighed before turning to Will. "You still owe me, don't think I don't expect to collect my pay soon." Will narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms.

Stepping between them, Jem pushed back Will. "What do you require as a fee if you put charms upon the institute?"

"One hundred and fifteen euros...give or take a few." Magnus drawled.

Will stepped out from behind Jem. "_One hundred and fifteen euros! _That is way overpriced for just a temporary charm."

"I'll give you a discount if your good red-headed friend can fix me up a batch of the glittery powder again. That and seventy-five euros."

"Deal." Jem said before Will could complain. Magnus looked around inside the institute, smiling slightly at Will's exasperated expression.

"Now you go carry along, don't let me get in the way. I work far better without some kids nagging at me every step." Magnus ordered, waving Jem and Will away.

Tessa knocked on Jessamine's door. "Ms. Lovelace?"

"I would prefer you call me Jessamine." A voice hissed through the cracked door. "Do come in, don't just stand there looking like an old maid." Tessa pushed open the door, stepping over piles of clothes that littered the floor. Dolls of many sizes and colors adorned the walls, making Jessamine almost blend in with them if it weren't for the displeased look on her face.

She stood in the middle of the room, clutching a doll she named baby Jessie. Jessamine's eyes were slits, her shoulders hunched. Tessa walked over to her and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Jessamine-"

"Don't feel bad for me." Jessamine interrupted, holding her jaw so she wouldn't tremble. "I've had to move all my life. This isn't much of a change for me."

Tessa pulled her arm back as Jessamine turned away from her. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry you have to leave."

"You're sorry?" Jessamine said suddenly, starling Tessa. "I'm going off to America! I'll be away from the Lightwoods and crazy old Aloysius. Oh, I suppose you wouldn't understand, after all, your whole life is here."

"We are going to leave soon, so I think you should start bring your things outside." Tessa explained, changing the conversation.

"I guess you are correct." Jessamine sighed loudly, poking her head outside to call for Sophie. Tessa smiled inwardly as she left the room when Sophie half tripped over the piles of clothes splayed out in Jessamine's room.

"Tess." Will said, jarring her out of her thoughts. "We are about to leave. Magnus is setting the protection charms right now."

Tessa nodded and followed Will into the living room, where Jessamine soon accompanied them. Jem stood up from an armchair and stood next to Tessa, hooking his fingers with hers. Opening the front door to let Magnus out, Sophie hauled Jessamine's bags onto the porch. Jessamine followed her moodily outside, her gaudy dress already damp with the light London mist.

Cyril was already waiting at the road, timely as he always was, unlike Will, who was nowhere to be seen. Finally, after impatiently waiting for a few minutes, Will hurried out of the institute, apparently to have forgotten his weapons belt. Sophie smiled her goodbye's as Tessa, Jem, Will, and Jessamine climbed into the carriage and set down the road.

Will and Jessamine both shared the same irritated expression. Since Jem and Tessa sat together, Will and Jessamine had no choice but to share the other side.

Will smashed himself against the wall in hopes that, with enough force, maybe he wouldn't be able to feel all the scratchy ribbons and crinoline imbedding themselves into his side. "Jem, when do you think we shall arrive at the ships?"

"Oh, three hours or so, give or take a few." Jem said nonchalantly, leaning against the side of the carriage. "Patience, William. Do not be so eager to rid yourself of Miss Lovelace. Enjoy the sights, embrace this travel."

"This is absolutely wonderful. I love being crammed into a carriage with a bunch of grotesque creatures." Will announced, ignoring Jessamine's look of utter disgust.

"Will. I know you don't like-"

"I, for one, am enjoying myself immensely." Will interrupted sarcastically. Jem rolled his eyes as Will hissed and batted at a stray piece of fuzz floating in the air, clearly aggravating Jessamine. Tessa covered her mouth to stifle a laugh as Jessamine wacked Will with her parasol when Will pushed her dress to the side. Will cursed loudly, rubbing his shoulder.

"Manners, Mr. Herondale." Jessamine said prissily, putting her hands on her lap. "Cursing is quite ungentlemanly of you."

"Oh, and I suppose hitting people with your overly sized umbrella is quite a ladylike way to address the situation." Will scoffed, crossing his arms. Jem smiled as the Jessamine turned away from Will and put her head on her hand, peering out of the carriage window. Slipping his hand into Tessa's, Jem rested his head on the side of the carriage as they rode on into the mist of the forest.

Old dilapidated looking buildings, obviously shielded with a glamour, stared at them as they passed through. Dark shapes flitted in and out of the span of the open ground. Several vampires glared suspiciously at the carriage, making Tessa uneasy. Jem squeezed her hand comfortingly, but fiddled with the dagger in his pocket. It became obvious to Jem that their journey to the ships would not be an undisturbed one, for they were in vampire territory.


	42. Chapter 42

"Tessa!" Jem shook Tessa's shoulders to wake her as vampires blocked their path onward. Will was already pushing his way out of the carriage, accompanied by a very distraught Jessamine. Jem swung out of the carriage and pulled Will back.

"Don't make them seem like we want war." Jem hissed cautiously. He turned to the vampires who stepped forward in the shadows of the forest.

"Nephilim." A vampire scoffed. "What do you want here?"

"We are just passing through to go deliver this girl to her ship." Jem gestured at Jessamine, who turned her back to head back into the carriage. Will grabbed the back of her dress and pulled her back. Jessamine slapped his hand, causing a dagger to fall from his hand.

"You say you are just passing through, yet you come armed. Some wouldn't find that agreeable in these area's." The vampire muttered, eyeing the dagger. "Strange things have been happening around here...attracting more demons." He stepped back, gesturing for them to continue on.

"When you say strange things, what do you mean?" Tessa asked, pulling her arm from Will's grasp.

"We hear there's word going around about a warlock...Aetius...and a nasty one at that." The vampire shrugged. "I would be careful...just a tip." Jem nodded graciously before helping Tessa back into the carriage. Will heaved a huge sigh as Jessamine sat beside him, her dress splayed across the seat.

Before getting in, Jem walked to the front of the carriage where Cyril was sitting. "How much longer until the nearest city?"

Cyril looked up for a moment at the darkening sky and sucked in a sharp breath. "Not for another 20 miles."

Will poked his head out of the carriage with a happy grin on his face. "We can't possibly stay in the carriage for the night, but James, do you remember when I ran away from the institute once?"

"All too vividly." Jem said, turning to Will. "What is it?"

"I stayed at this one inn for the night just a mile up this road. While the beer was a bit warm, the accommodations would suit everyone nicely."

"Is your idea of a nice inn, just a fancy way of saying you want to spend a night at a pub?" Jem asked sourly. "I don't think that would be the best place to spend the night...then again, I doubt we will find a better place..." Jem looked at Cyril resignedly and waved him on before joining the others in the carriage.

"Are we really staying in a pub?" Jessamine inquired, her mouth hanging open in horror. "That is quite a nasty place filled with alcohol and dirty things."

"Well, if you would like to stay in the carriage cramped up with him," Tessa retorted, pointing at Will. "Be my guest, but I would prefer to find some place to rest with an actual bed. After all, how bad can it be?"

Will smirked. "You are right, Tess. After all, what's the worst that could happen? Tess has probably been through worse when she was living at the brothels."

Tessa bit her lip and kicked him angrily in the shins. "If you are insinuating, William, that I was a prostitute-"

"I wasn't insinuating. I was making a blatant point." Will interrupted, shrugging. "But if you ever think about getting back into business-"

"_Thank you, Will, but no thank you_!" Jem said loudly, cutting him off.

"You're welcome." Will sat back with a self-satisfied smile. The carriage jolted to a stop in front of a large brick building. Cyril hopped down from his seat to open the door. Jessamine stared at the inn with disgust but followed the others inside. Will stepped up to the counter and tapped on the dusty wood.

A young woman who had a strange similarity to Cecily walked up and leaned on the counter.

"_Mae arnom angen tair ystafell._" Will said, nodding at his companions.

The young woman grabbed three keys and opened a door. "_Dilyn fi._" Will pulled Jessamine's wrist down the hall as Cyril followed the group with their bags. The woman said something else in Welsh which Will translated for the rest.

"Jem and Tessa, you are in that room. I'll be in this room, and Jessamine, you are over there." Will indicated at three separate rooms. Tessa thanked Cyril as he dropped off their bags.

The inside of the room wasn't necessarily dirty, but drab, as if everything was a second thought item. Tessa set her bags down in the corner of the room and pulled out her nightgown to change in the connected restroom. Washing her face with a small linen washcloth, Tessa looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was coming out of it's braid and her cheeks were ghastly pale. Thankfully she had worn a simple dress so she could undress herself and just slip on her nightgown.

Jem sat in an chair by a desk, his elbow propped up on the desk and his head rested in his hand. Tessa walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, I'm just not very tired." He murmured, turning to look up at her. Tessa grabbed a book from her bag and sat down on the bed to read. After about fifteen minutes later, Tessa looked up to see Jem still sitting at the desk with his eyes closed. _Hahaha. _Tessa thought in amusement. _So much for not being tired. _She giggled a little bit, watching Jem as his eyes fluttered in his sleep.

Standing up quietly to make sure she didn't wake him, she tip-toed out of the room into the hallway. Trying to close the door as slowly as she could, she winced when the room door clicked shut. With her book clutched to her chest, she walked over to Will's door and knocked.


	43. Chapter 43

"Tess?" Will asked, opening the door to let her in. Tessa smiled and stepped inside, setting her book on a desk.

"I couldn't sleep." Tessa said as she sat down in a chair. Will grinned in delight.

"I see. So you have come for me to serenade you or delight you till exhaustion, is it?" Will smirked before settling himself in a nearby armchair. Tessa considered whacking him with her book, but found the surprising strength to restrain. Instead, she kept her cool and shrugged.

"I...I just wanted to waste time. I'm bored so I thought I could come here." Tessa fiddled with her clockwork angel, hissing silently in pain as the wings scored two dashes in her thumb. Will took her book from the desk and studied the cover.

"What is James doing?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

"Sleeping."

"What's Jessamine doing?"

"Probably sleeping."

"What's Cyril doing?" Will asked jokingly.

"I'm not going to spend time with Cyril! I hardly know him and he's a butler." Tessa remarked, grabbing her book from Will.

"Oh, good. I should hope you aren't with him." Will said with mock relief. "After all, women like you are hard to trust."

"Will...I am not sneaking off with Cyril!" Tessa spat, her mouth pulled back in a look of disgust. "I don't even-" She trailed off of her sentence as Will flashed her a smug expression. Instantly, she stood up to leave.

She couldn't help but feel some satisfaction when Will bolted to keep her from leaving. He grabbed her wrist lightly and held her so she couldn't open the door. "Ok, I get it, you're not sneaking out with Cyril." Will said, before softening his tone. "Stay, Tessie."

"I must be really good if the William Herondale is pleading for me not to leave." Tessa said softly, slipping her hand into his. She licked her lips instinctively and stared into the burning gaze of his violet-blue eyes. _They really are quite lovely. _Tessa thought subconsciously.

"Who says I was pleading?" Will scoffed. "I don't plead." Tessa flashed him a sly look.

"Maybe not now, but in a second you might." Tessa purred before drawing him down.

Her lips pressed against his as she put her arms around his neck. Will pushed his hands on the curve of her back, rumpling the thin material of her nightgown. His mouth bit softly at hers, forcing himself to contain the sharp desperation that pulsed through his body.

Tessa ran her hands encouragingly through his hair, ignoring the faint taste of blood that laced the inside of her mouth. He responded immediately, his hands moving from her back to her waist, his fingertips digging into her hip. The runes on his skin like ink swirled visibly through the thin cotton of his shirt as he clutched her gown. Tessa's hand drifted down Will's back, her hand brushing his skin as her fingers teased lightly at the bottom of his shirt.

They wobbled unevenly for a few seconds before leaning against the inn's wall for support. Tessa pushed against him till he could feel the outline of her hips against his, the rhythm of her heart beating unevenly against his. Will groaned in the back of his throat as her lips parted. Her hair had come out of her braids and was flat against her forehead. She unwound her fingers from his shirt and stepped back.

Will pushed his hair back from his face, breathing hard. "Tess."

Tessa pecked him on the cheek before opening the door. "Goodnight, Will."

"But, Tessa. Don't leave right now." Will pleaded, staring at her as she closed the door. Tessa opened the door to her room quietly, making sure it didn't creak. Jem, who had apparently moved into the bed, opened his eyes halfway as she came in.

"Where were you?" He murmured sleepily. Tessa crawled under the covers and entwined her hand with his, a gesture of affection that she had started to do instinctively.

"I was reading with Will. I couldn't sleep." Tessa half-lied, putting her head on the pillow to face Jem. "When I left, you were sleeping."

"I know. When I woke up, you were gone, but I figured you had gone with Will." Jem said, brushing his hand over Tessa's cheek. Tessa smiled slightly and kissed him as he tilted her head up. Unlike Will, he was soft and gentle, treating her much like his beloved violin. His hands curled around her waist and scooted her closer. As her eyes drooped, Tessa felt darkness cloud her until she was completely enveloped in sleep.

**Author's Note: I needed to add some Wessa action into this story and this is what happened. I do look at it and I'm like, "Wow...Tessa seems really dirty in this one..." But oh well, I needed to write some more romance in this fanfiction. Hopefully all my Wessa fans like this and don't kill me for totally making the character's crazy! Please comment below if you want more Jessa and Wessa action! (Oh, and to all Heronstairs fans, I'm not going to do that and I'm not going to do a Jewessa chapter). Maybe I will do a Jewessa fanfiction as a separate story, but definitely not in this one. So if you really want a Jewessa fanfiction, PM me because then I might make that wish come true! Also, I have a chatroom called InfernalDevices on TodaysMeet if anyone wants to talk!**


	44. Chapter 44

Tessa steadied herself on the frame of the bed as Jessamine yanked at her corset strings. "The tighter, the better," Jessamine had said to her, explaining the absolute need for an inch wide waist when Tessa had rolled her eyes. Tessa clutched her stomach, trying to take a deep breath, as Jessamine tossed her a light blush coat. Following Jessamine outside, she threw her jacket over her arm despite the cold.

She ignored Will's burning stare as she climbed into the carriage next to Jem. Will heaved an enormous sigh as Jessamine slumped down beside him, their expressions almost identical. The carriage started with a jolt as soon as Cyril had loaded the last of their luggage.

Tessa leaned her head against the carriage wall absent-mindedly, watching as the trees of the forest blurred in the thick fog. Her eyes began to droop, her breathing slowing as she listened to the rhythmic tapping of the rain against the carriage top. A small flash of light startled her. She squinted, trying to make out the enormous shape that stood sheltered between the trees.

Pulling back the curtain, Tessa prodded Will with her shoe. "Did you see that?" She asked pressing her hands on the glass.

"See what?" Will mumbled groggily. A flash of blue light lit the forest again.

"There!" Tessa exclaimed, pulling Will over to the window. "I swear I keep seeing a blue flash of light. And then there was a huge thing standing in the forest."

"Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" Will groaned, laying back in his seat.

"I wasn't dreaming and I'm not delusional. I know what I-" Something crashed into the side of the carriage, cracking the window in on itself. Glass clattered to the ground, small shards flying through the air. Jem and Will pushed open the carriage door, seraph blades in hand. Jessamine huddled in the corner, her teeth cutting into her lip. She held her parasol protectively as Tessa went to exit the carriage.

Enormous eagle wings stretched across the sky, casting Jem, Tessa, and Will in shadows. Attached to the wings was a normal looking, quite youthful man. Will had no trouble finding his warlock mark.

_"You say you are just passing through, yet you come armed. Some wouldn't find that agreeable in these area's." The vampire muttered, eyeing the dagger. "Strange things have been happening around here...attracting more demons." He stepped back, gesturing for them to continue on._

_"When you say strange things, what do you mean?" Tessa asked, pulling her arm from Will's grasp._

_"We hear there's word going around about a warlock...Aetius...and a nasty one at that." The vampire shrugged. "I would be careful...just a tip."_

Will grazed his eyes up from the tips of the man's wings to the normal face of his body. _This has to be Aetius. _Will thought. _After all, Aetius means eagle. _Jem and Will just stared, not knowing what to do. Jessamine pushed open the carriage door, holding her parasol in front of her.

"What is taking you so long? I have a ship-" Jessamine trailed off her sentence as soon as she looked up, her eyes wide with surprise. The warlock looked at them nonchalantly and snapped his fingers. Tessa found herself in a large hall, accompanied by the others who looked almost as horror stricken as she did. Thousands of pentagons were etched into the floor that burned that hot coals. In each one stood demons of all sorts, struggling to break free of the invisible chains that kept them from escaping.

"What is that rune?" Tessa whispered to Jem, her voice shaking unsteadily. He shrugged, his eyes still fixated on the warlock, who welcomed a tall, slender woman in the room. Her burning red eyes glanced at them before turning to "Lilith!" He hissed through his teeth, stepping forward slightly. Jem shot him a warning glance, beckoning for him to stand the snake coiled around her wrist.

"Darling." She cooed, leaning against Aetius. "What have you brought me today? Little Shadowhunters?" Aetius said nothing but his the shine in his eyes flared with pride, a subtle smirk ghosting his expression.

Jem pulled Tessa's hand, squeezing it as to try to reassure her. Will narrowed his gaze and raised his seraph blade.

"Yes. That's me. Lilith. Creator of the demons." The demon woman smiled, her sharp teeth glinting off the torches in the room. Turning to Aetius, she pursed her lips. "Can we test it on them? I know runes can only be placed on Raziel's offspring." She spat the word Raziel with pure hatred, the lightness evaporating from her voice.

Aetius wound his wing around her shoulder, placing a hand on the crook of her arm. "Of course, Lily." He looked at Will smugly before walking up to one of the pentagons. Blue fire danced on the tips of his fingers as he raked his hand across the invisible shield on the pentagon. The demon lashed it's claws out of the barrier before cracking the engraved pentagon on the ground.

"Now, now, Marax." Lilith ordered. "Take the two Shadowhunter boys to the test room and then lock the other two to the cells. We will find out what to do with them, won't we?" She turned to Aetius with a sickly sweet smile. He moved his head in a slight nod and watched as Marax leapt forward to grab Jem and Will. His clawed hands wrapped around their arms, pulling them down a hall. Jem and Will exchanged glances, the glint in their eyes suggesting they had a plan.

Jessamine's lip shook in anger and fear, giving her the appearance of a small child. Marax bounded back out of the hallway, grabbing both Tessa and Jessamine to take down a different hall. Wincing as they were thrown into a dirty cell, Tessa sighed.

It seemed that they were locked up again.


	45. Chapter 45

Jem struggled against the weight of Aetius's hands pressing down on his shoulders. His huge eagle wings created huge buffets of wind, trying to steady himself. Jem hissed in pain as the familiar burn of a stele created ink black lines of a foreign rune. Pulling his arm back as Aetius stopped holding him down, Jem saw him leap over to Will.

Picking Will up by his wrists, Aetius pulled out his stele, its blue-black crystal glinting in the dim light, before bring it down on Will's neck. The tip pushed into his skin as he drew a rune that looked like the one Jem had on his arm. Then, after the stele had drawn back from Will's skin, Aetius pushed him back and exited the room. Will stumbled back and crashed into the wall.

Jem doubled over as he groaned, pain shooting up his back. He dug his fingernails into the rock under his hands as he gasped for air, suddenly out of breath. Black fogged the edges of his vision, threatening to throw him into the pit of unconsciousness. Will stood up wearily, wiping his face with the back of his hand as blood trickled from his nose. Something viscous and metallic dripped on the corners of Jem's mouth. Tentatively, he raised his fingers to feel what was on his face.

Dark red blood coated the tips of his fingertips as he pulled them away from his mouth. He looked up at Will and the runes on themselves in horror.

They were bound.

Tessa leaned her head against the wall, fiddling with the lace that adorned her sleeves. Jessamine sat upright in a chair, her legs crossed and her hands rested in her lap. "At this rate." Jessamine complained, "We are never going to make it to the ship to drop me off."

"Honestly, Jessamine. I really doubt the first thing on our list of priorities is to get you to a ship." Tessa snapped, obviously exasperated. She picked up a small rock from off the ground and hurled it at the wall, watching as it shattered on impact. Heaving an enormous sigh, she put her hand on her chest, feeling the jade pendant through the layers of her dress.

Jessamine mumbled something under her breath and twisted a thin, pale finger in her blond locks. Tessa couldn't help but snicker when her hair got caught on one of her rings, pulling at her hair. Jessamine shot Tessa a glare before untangling her hair from the jeweled ring. From the short distance between her and Tessa, she could see the letter L engraved on a ring. _That is probably for Lovelace...unless she stole the Lightwood ring from Gabriel. I wouldn't put that below her._ Tessa thought fondly, her mouth curved up in a subtle smirk.

Jessamine stood up and crossed her arms as the doorknob twisted open. Lilith grabbed Jem by the collar of his shirt and pushed him inside. Then, snatching Jessamine by the back of her dress, she marched outside and slammed the door shut.

"Good heavens!" Tessa said, hurrying over to Jem's side. His pulse fluttered underneath her fingers which were tightly clasped around her wrist. "What was that about?"

"Its a test." Jem panted, leaning over with his hand on the bed to support himself. "They did something to us...Something odd."

Tessa sat him down on the bed, worried. "Well? What is it?"

"I don't know. It's a rune I've never seen before...like a strong parabatai rune." Jem murmured, showing her the rune on his arm. "I can feel what he feels. If I get hurt, he gets hurt. Sometimes, I can see flashes of his vision and what he's seeing."

"Well, it will fade, won't it?" Tessa asked, looking up at Jem, biting her lip.

"That's the thing. I'm not sure if it will go away or not." Jem answered hesitantly, his silver eyes slits.

"Well, just because they put some rune on you doesn't mean we shouldn't try to escape."

"Do you really think there is a chance we might escape?"

"There has to be." Tessa said, trying to keep her voice strong. "We just need a plan. We defeated Hyacinth and-" _Ryker. _Tessa choked on her words, stopping herself before she could continue. She swallowed back bile in her throat in recollection of Ryker, trying to convince herself that he deserved it. She sat, hunched, next to Jem in an awkward silence.

Thankfully, Jem was the first to break the silence. "Was Jessamine giving you trouble?"

"Oh, dreadful as always." Tessa mused, smiling crookedly. "The only thing on her mind was making it to the ship."

"Well, ever since I have known her, she has-" Jem winced suddenly, raising his hand to the side of his head. Two small scratches appeared on the side of his face, welling up with small drops of blood. "Ah- Jessie got mad." He rubbed his temple and squinted in pain.

"How do you know it was Jessamine?"

"I can see flashes. Will and Jessamine don't get along. Of course, I'm sure you already knew that." Jem said, mildly amused. Tessa turned her head to look at him, the plaits in her hair tickling her neck. Slipping her hand into his, she felt Jem run the tips of his fingers across her ring.


	46. Chapter 46

Tessa pushed her face into the side of his neck, relishing the feel of his cool skin against her burning face. His arm was curled under her head, trying to move as little as possible. His lashes outlined his eyes like fine silk as his eyes fluttered open, restless. Tessa sat up, her hair bouncing airily in its plaits, and stretched her arms out.

"I can't sleep in this dungeon." Tessa muttered, turning to Jem.

"Will is sleeping..." Jem said before laughing. "Jessamine made him sleep on the floor." Jem sat up next to Tessa, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. She smiled slightly, putting her hand behind his neck. He leaned forward, slanting his mouth against hers. The embers that seemed to singe her skin prickled with cool relief as he ran his hand up her arm to the small of her back.

Suddenly, the world around her blurred, as if to transport them to their own world where they could be alone and together. Jem could feel short puffs of Tessa's breath warm his neck as he grazed his lips against the top of her forehead. For a few seconds, Jem's vision blurred into Will's. Jem became somewhat aware of the hard, cold rock beneath him and Jessamine sprawled out on the bed. When he blinked his eyes, he found himself once again in his own body, his hands fumbling on the back of her dress.

With a pinch of his fingers, the clasp of her dress loosened. Tessa batted it away impatiently and discarded it onto the floor. Her fingers traveled to the top of his shirt, undoing the buttons nearest to his throat. His parabatai rune stuck out on his neck, the stark black lines swirling around his collarbone. Tessa could feel the headboard pressing into her shoulder blades.

For a split second, Jem pulled back slightly, his expression almost confused. When he blinked again, his expression snapped back to normal. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the bottom of her jaw. Tessa pulled at the rest of the buttons on his shirt and tossed it on the floor to accompany her dress.

Pulling the pins out of her hair, her plaits tumbled out, allowing her brown curls to fall haphazardly over her shoulders. His fingers found the laces of her corset, gently pulling on the strings to loosen it. Soon, Tessa found herself in just her white chemise, quite relieved to be rid of that nasty corset Jessamine had laced up for her. Jem sucked in a sharp breath of air as Tessa ran her hands through his hair, his eyes a glowing silver and sparkling with a nervous excitement.

She didn't mind the way he hesitated before pulling her chemise over her head, or the way he tensed up when she fumbled at the zipper of his trousers. He took a slow steady breath before running his hand up her leg. The thin sheets tangled around them, draping carelessly off the bed. Pressing his fingers underneath her chin, he brushed his lips over the corners of her mouth.

Jem could feel the slight trembling of Tessa's arms as they wrapped around his neck, drawing him closer. He scattered kisses down her throat, chest, to the flat of her stomach. His expression changed slightly, such a slight shift that Tessa hardly noticed.

He sighed and mumbled something incoherently that sounded somewhat like, "_Dw i'n dy garu di_."

"Hmm?" Tessa murmured, her eyes closed. "Did you say something?"

"No." Jem breathed. "_Wo ai ni_." He skimmed his fingers slightly on the insides of her legs, causing an involuntary gasp from Tessa. She bit her lip slightly as Jem stroked her sides down to the curve of her hips, exploratory and fascinated. His eyes cut through the dim light of the room as he stared into Tessa's. Smiling slightly, she outlined the sharp angles of his face with her fingertips, stroking the silver hairs that veiled his gaze.

The closeness, and the connection between the two of them had been like waking up. They shared a new sensation of intimacy driven by love and desperation, sparked in the heat of the moment.

Jem had once told her that "nothing was ever perfect." And maybe he was right, but in this moment, Tessa couldn't remember any time that came closer to perfection.

Tessa shifted slightly on her side, a low ache, a pleasant ache thrumming through her body. They had at least enough decency to slip some of their clothes back on in fear of someone bursting in the room. Jem curled his arm around her waist, bunching up her chemise as he pulled her closer to his body. Pressing his lips one last time on the side of her neck, he laid his head down next to Tessa's and let sleep take them.

**Author's Note: Oh, and if you need sort of an explanation for this chapter, the runes are sort of like a binding rune. (If you have read the TMI series, it is like a really powerful bond- sort of like the one Jace and Sebastian had but stronger. During Jem and Tessa's...'interlude', Jem is flitting into Will's conscious and Will's is going into Jem's.) Think of it as a very brief soul swapping between the two... Food for the thought: I wonder if Will knows what Jem and Tessa did...and if he got to share a bit of it as well. O_o  
****_Dw i'n dy garu di means I love you in Welsh._**


	47. Chapter 47

Tessa clutched Jem's shirtsleeve as Marax led them into the great hallway with the burning pentagons. Will and Jessamine already stood next to the wall, facing away from each other. Lilith stood near them, facing Aetius, her expression similar to a child's when they are given a new toy, her plaything being Aetius.

"Now, now, darling. Did it work?" Lilith said, raking a long finger across Will's cheek. Will scowled, but stayed still, wincing as her nail cut into his skin. At that same moment, Jem raised his hand to his face, feeling a small cut that ran across his cheek.

"Finally!" Aetius said, his voice low but excited. "It's working, Lily. It really worked." Aetius marveled at the identical cuts on Will's and Jem's faces, narrowing his eyes in scrutiny. Lilith stepped back, her lips twisted in a smug expression.

"Now we need to test it. Let's see how they fight in battle together." Lilith said casually. "Marax! To the arena!"

The arena, much to Tessa's disappointment, was almost a word for word model of a gladiatorial amphitheater. Rows of seats outlined a glass box-like stage, where no-doubt, they would be fighting. Marax grabbed Tessa, Jem, and Will and led them into a tunnel which imprisoned them in a room next to the stage. Jessamine, on the other hand, was taken by Lilith to watch the upcoming gruesome display.

In a small chest was an assortment of daggers and seraph blades. Will instinctively grabbed a few daggers, but slipped a seraph blade over his shoulder. Jem hesitated, walking slowly over to the chest as if it were a trap.

"I don't get it." Jem muttered to Will.

"Get what?"

"This whole thing...the runes, the arena."

"We are their entertainment. Now, if I were you, I would take something from that chest." Will said, slipping a seraph blade into Jem's hand. "Now, we kill demons all the time, this one won't be any different."

Tessa grabbed a dagger from the chest. _Just in case I need it. _Tessa tried to assure herself. _I probably won't...but just in case. _Tessa followed Jem and Will out of a narrow door, into the stage.

A burning pentagon stood in the middle, red flames flickering from it's center. Tessa turned away, fearing that something might pop up out of the pentagon. Jem tensed next to her, horror glazed over his vision. His eyes were wide, frightened almost, that gave him the slight likeness to a child. His knuckles whitened as he gripped his seraph blade. His jaw was set and his voice was quiet with an intensity that shook Tessa to the core.

"You." He hissed, his breathing hard.

"Me." A demon growled, rising from the pentagon. "I remember you and your foolish parents. I didn't think you had survived."

Tessa turned around to see a demon, with a strange resemblance of a Chinese imperial warrior, a bladed scepter in its curling silver claws. Smoke curled out of the lines of the pentagon, forming the massive creature.

Jem stepped back a small step, his shoulders slightly hunched. "But you...you couldn't have regenerated...it takes centuries!"

"The more mundanes us demons kill, the faster we regenerate." Yanluo said as Aetius waved his hand, breaking the magical barrier outside the pentagon. Yanluo advanced, dragging his scepter on the ground, screeching against the white marble.

Will swung with his seraph blade, which the demon quickly blocked with a swift flick of his wrist. Stabbing at the Greater Demon with his blade, Jem ignored the burning sparks that fizzled in the air. His hair fell in his face as he swiped, causing him to have to pause to push it out of the way. Tessa shrank back into the shadows of the walls, her hands shaking uncontrollably.

Yanluo picked his scepter from off the ground and brought it fast onto Jem, who, thankfully, was fast enough to dart out of the way. Screeching, the demon lurched forward, slashing a cut across Jem's shoulder. Will groaned in pain as blood welled up beneath both of their shirts, dripping onto the pale rock.

Lilith and Aetius sat in the seats that surrounded the stage, obviously amused. Jessamine was hysterical, pressing her hands on the low glass barrier that separated them. Slipping on the wet ground, Jem pushed himself back as Yanluo snarled, raising a hooked claw. He grabbed Jem by the back of his shirt and flung him across the arena, smashing him into the wall. Blood trickled out of the side of his mouth, his eyes half closed.

Will stumbled to his feet and threw a dagger at the demon, attracting its attention. Turning to face Will, Yanluo stalked forward, his armor clinking with every step. Ichor sizzled as it hit the ground, dripping out of a small cut on the demon's wrist. It pulled it's scepter to swing, moving it forward when something blocked the blow.

Jessamine stood protectively in front of Will, her parasol held out in front of her. Her blond hair was swirling down her back, drops of blood splattered on her face. Yanluo lunged, screeching when Jessamine sliced at his arm. She threw down her parasol and grabbed the seraph blade from Will's hand. Anger twisted her delicate features as she slashed ferociously at the demon, spraying ichor on her dress.

Driving his scepter forward, Jessamine stepped back, her mouth in a surprised O shape. She pressed her hand to her chest, blood welling up beneath it. She stabbed the blade forward, disintegrating the demon into a pile of dust that floated softly to the floor.

She fell to her knees, her dress rumpling around her. Will crept forward and cradled her in his arms. His hands shook as he pressed them to her chest, trying to stop the blood.

"It's no use, Will," she whispered. "I'm done for." She coughed, her thin body convulsing in his arms.

"No Jessie, you can't go. You can't...!" He said, his eyes wide, pushing his hands harder.

"Will, you're hurting me," she wheezed, pushing his arms off of her chest. Will stared down at Jessamine in horror as she gasped for breath.

Jessamine: the spiteful girl that arrived at the institute after her parents died, the one who had always given him grief for not using manners, that witchlike being that he had always argued with.

Jessamine: the sister that sacrificed herself for him, for Jem, for Tessa.

He had always thought of her as very pretty. Not in the way that he might have pondered forming a relationship with, but in a way that he had always hoped that she would find someone who would care for her. Now, all hopes of a future for her was gone.

"The gods are waiting for you, Jessie," Will said shakily. "They know you're coming home. Angels don't belong here."

"Me? Angel?" Jessamine rasped, her eyes fluttering closed. "I'm going to be damned, Will. I'm not good, I-" Her hands clenched at the bottom of his waistcoat as she sucked in a sharp breath. Each inhale was guttural, blood and spit foaming in her mouth.

Will waited for her to finish her sentence, for another remark, or another breath, but the only thing he heard were the what if's and should have's that tormented his mind. He felt Jem place a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. When Charlotte had left, she had asked him to take care of everyone, and he knew he wouldn't be able to face the grief of having to tell Charlotte that Jessie was dead.

He closed her eyes gently and laid her on the ground. "Ave atque vale." He ran a hand through his hair, stepping back. Tessa stood between them, slipping her hand into Jem's.

Suddenly, Will turned away from them, grabbing the seraph blade. He looked at Aetius and Lilith, a new glint of revenge burning in his eyes.


	48. Chapter 48

Will stopped short when a flicker of blue light started to mist in the middle of the arena. Two figures formed in the center of the swirling cloud. Will steadied himself to fight anything that exited the swirling mist when he realized the person standing in the middle was the one and only Magnus Bane.

Behind his heap of glitter and newly-shortened spiked hair was Cyril, holding a claymore blade steadily in his hands. Magnus waved his hand, causing the blue fog to dissipate. Will looked at them in confusion. "How...Magnus? Cyril?"

"Cyril here told me what happened." Magnus shrugged, his cat eyes lucid. "I figured I would come and help." He turned around slightly, glancing in Lilith's and Aetius' direction. "By the way, you have company."

Lilith leapt to her feet, her features pinched in obvious displeasure. "Mr. Bane. I do not believe an invitation was sent regarding your presence"

"Oh, dear me. Am I interrupting a party?"

Aetius looked at him in confusion. "Well. No-"

"Oh, good." Magnus interrupted, walking towards them. "Now, shall I take them with me or will we have to fight this out?" Magnus raised an eyebrow, which angered Lilith even more. She stepped forward as the snake that was curled around her arm hissed. It slithered onto the floor and spat at Magnus's shoes. "A snake? You want me to fight a worm?"

The snake convulsed, it's skin peeling away, expanding in size. Razor sharp teeth rimmed the inside of its mouth as it screeched. Venom dripped from it's slavering jaws, gnashing it's enormous fangs.

"A boa constrictor? A python? An over-sized centipede?" Magnus mused, swirling a blue fire at the tips of his fingers. Will ran forward to stab the creature when Magnus shot a ray of blue light from his fingertips. The snake imploded, leaving a small pool of ichor sizzling on the rock floor. Aetius flapped his enormous wings, hurtling towards Will.

Swiftly grabbing Will off his feet, Aetius tossed him aside. The seraph blade clattered out of Will's hand, landing several feet away from him. Tessa looked at Jem in confusion as he twitched slightly.

"Oh hell! James?" Jem said, pulling it out of Tessa's hand. Will looked up at Jem, his eyes wide with astonishment.

"Will, do you think the rune might have switched...you know..." Will said, picking himself off from the ground. Despite the circumstance of Magnus and Cyril invading the arena, Lilith and Aetius looked pleased.

"It worked. The switch worked!" Lilith stepped forward excitedly. Will snatched the blade from off the ground, holding it in front of him protectively. Lilith smirked. "Now, now, dear. Don't try to fight."

"How do we reverse this. Will, I don't-" Will stuttered. His head jerked slightly, indicating that they had changed back. "What in the Raziel's name was that?"

"More fighting, less chit-chat later." Magnus ordered, flashing a fireball in Aetius' direction. The winged warlock flew to the side, avoiding the fiery blow. Lilith snarled, spines pushing through the soft flesh of her back. Her fingernails clawed at Will as he put his blade up to block her thrashing. Tessa grabbed a dagger from her dress pocket, throwing it at Aetius.

The dagger lodged in his wing, black blood seeming from the wound. Jem slashed at Lilith as she tried to rake Will with her nails, missing them both by a hairbreadths. Cyril stabbed his sword into a minor demon that bounded over to the arena. It howled in pain as the sword sank into the side of it's shoulder. Will and Jem stood back to back, blocking Lilith's blows that seemed to come at all angles.

Suddenly, dozens of demons flooded down the arena staircase, their footsteps like thunder. Magnus aimed a jet of fiery acid at Lilith's face, dazing her enough for Will and Jem to assist Cyril. Aetius shot thorns from the tips of his fingers, lodging one painfully in Will's shoulder. Jem winced as he felt the stab of Aetius' thorn. Scuffing up bits of rock from the ground, Cyril moved around Aetius to distract him. Will lunged forward, driving the seraph blade into Aetius' back. With wings like paperweights, he collapsed to the ground in a feathered heap.

Lilith didn't give him a second glance.

A small rod, a stele, rolled out from under his wing. A demon lunged at Tessa when it stepped on the stele, cracking it in half. Tessa drove a dagger into its neck before turning back to Jem and Will. They dropped their weapons, gasping in pain as the rune on Jem's arm and on Will's neck faded. Jem staggered over to his seraph blade, picking it up, looking hopelessly at the swarm of demons that barreled towards the arena.

Magnus fell back, beckoning for Will, Tessa, Jem, and Cyril to follow. He crouched by Jessamine, mumbling something incoherently when a huge cloud of blue mist swirled around them.

Lilith leapt forward, trying to run to the teleportation cloud. She fell short, her claws barely scattering the blue particles of Magnus's spell. "Next time! I'll get it right next time! You won't get away with this!"

And with a flick of Magnus's hand, the blue cloud closed in on them and everything went black.


	49. Chapter 49

Tessa fluttered open her eyes, groaning softly as a sharp pain shot up her head. She scooted on her side, snapping her eyes open and flailing wildly as she fell off the couch onto the floor. Standing up, she rubbed the back of her head and sat back on the couch. Jem walking into the living room, buttoning up a dark gray waistcoat.

Tessa looked at him groggily. "Are you all right?"

"I should be asking you that. You hit your head quite hard whilst teleporting." Jem said, sitting down beside her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close to his chest.

"I'm fine. I'm just sick of people trying to use me, burn me, and eat me." Tessa said lightly, the corners of her mouth pulling up.

Jem gave her a small kiss on her forehead, pressing his hand against her side. "Jessamine's funeral is coming soon. I...You aren't allowed to go..."

Tessa closed her eyes in grief. She had never been quite close to Jessamine, but she had been an important part of the institute. "I know." She murmured, slightly hunching her shoulders. "I wasn't allowed to go to Agatha's or Thomas's funeral either."

"Don't worry. Will isn't allowed to go either." Jem said, not without affection for his parabatai. He looked down at Tessa, a crooked smile on his face. "The Silent Brothers themselves asked for us not to bring him to the City of Bones. He caused quite a mess of things last time."

"I simply just redecorated." Will shrugged, strolling nonchalantly into the room. His hand traced where the rune had been on his neck. "By the Angel, that rune was something."

"You were sleeping on the floor that one night. I felt it when we switched." Jem remarked, mildly amused.

"Speaking about that night of me sleeping on the floor and switching, there has been something that has been on my mind this past day."

"What?" Tessa and Jem exchanged worried glances.

Will grinned, a sly twinkle in his eye. "James, if you get too embarrassed, feel free to leave the room."

Jem looked at him with a muddled expression before widening his eyes, his cheeks reddening. "Oh, damn it Will...You didn't...did you?"

"Oh, we did switch quite a few times! At first I was quite confused, but I dismissed it as a dream. However, when we switched in the arena, I knew that it wasn't my conscious playing tricks." Will said placidly, ignoring Jem's look of utter horror. Tessa looked at Jem innocently in confusion, her eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Things like that are very private things, William." Jem choked out, fiddling uncomfortably with his waistcoat. "I would have preferred you keep things like _that _to yourself."

"Like that's possible." Will smirked, running a hand through his hair. "Oh, Lightworm, how do you do?"

Gabriel scowled as he walked into the room, shooting Will a burning glare. "We got a letter from Charlotte discussing the matters of their business trip." Purposefully, he walked passed Will and put the letter in Jem's hand before stalking out of the room.

"Well? What does it say?" Will asked, leaning forward.

Jem cleared his throat.

"_To: The London Institute_  
_ From: Charlotte Fairchild and Henry Branwell_"

"They didn't even address us by our names...pity." Will interrupted.

"_We are pleased to inform you that our travels have helped the New York quite abundantly. The new  
institute leader has gained much from our travels...and even dear Henry has refrained from taking  
the whole place apart. Thankfully he hasn't set anything on fire...yet. We do hope everything is going  
quite well. Please give James and Gideon my regards. I do hope that being a temporary babysitter  
hasn't put anything off track.  
The best of wishes,  
Charlotte Fairchild and Henry Branwell._"

"Oh, perfect, now the letters over. I never cared much for such sappy nonsense. Anyway-"

"Should we write back? After all, there have been drastic events happening here." Jem interrupted, shoving the piece of paper into Will's hand. Will looked at the paper and tossed it behind him.

"You're changing the conversation, James."

"I still don't understand what that whole conversation about switching. What do you mean?" Tessa inquired, ignoring Jem's look of embarrassment. Tessa gasped slightly in horror as Will made quite an obscene gesture. "He didn't!"

"What was I supposed to do? If I'm in someone else's body while they are in a very passionate moment, am I supposed to just be like 'For the record, I just wanted you to know that I am not actually your fiancé. I know I look like him and all, but we have gone through this weird thing where we switch our conscience.'" Will argued, still in a phase of self delight.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to go change." Tessa announced loudly, trying to hide the red that flushed in her cheeks. Standing up and walking brusquely down the hall, she beckoned Sophie over to accompany her to her room to help her get dressed.

"I think I might have offended her." Will said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Jem just narrowed his eyes and rubbed his temples, heaving an enormous sigh. "You think?"


	50. Chapter 50

Tessa straightened Jem's tie, smoothing the wrinkles in the white fabric. He tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear and pressed his lips to her forehead. Gabriel and Gideon walked into the living room, both dressed in identical white suits and sharing the same displeased expressions.

"Hey, I'll see you later." Tessa forced a small smile as they walked quietly out of the institute. Watching as they walked down the road, Tessa leaned her head on the side of the doorframe. Something touched her shoulder, startling her. She jumped, banging her hand on the door.

"Ow! Will! Must you sneak up on me like that?" Tessa winced rubbing her hand. She turned around to glare at Will, who stood with a smug look on his face.

"I didn't sneak up on you. You scared yourself." Will pulled her gently from the door, clicking the door lock behind him. "They will be back soon, no need to stand on ceremony."

"I..." Tessa's voice faltered, her hand clutched to her chest. "I just had hoped for more for Jessamine. I feel like its partly my fault for voting to have her sent over to the other institute."

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know any better." Will said, his voice soft. Tessa closed her eyes as Will wrapped his arms around her. Tessa pushed her head into his shoulder. Basking in each other's ambiance, creating each other's warmth, he looked down at her, his gray eyes dulled by the darkness of the room. Will slipped his hand behind her neck, pulling her close.

He leaned forward, barely brushing his mouth against hers. Instead, he pressed his lips to her jaw, down to the neckline of her dress. Her eyes fluttered shut, her lashes dark caramel lines against her pale skin. The fragility of silence between them, as thin and soft as web, was broken by the startled gasp that caught in the back of Tessa's throat. His fingers itched to press into her burning skin, to hold her close until they could disappear, but he mustered up every ounce of restraint in himself to slow himself.

Her lips were soft against his and were tentative. Her hair smelled like faint lavender, no doubt the bath soaps that Jessamine had given to her. Suddenly, she jerked away. "We can't, Will." She said, her hand over her mouth, breathing hard. Will grabbed her wrist, his fingers wrapped lightly around it.

"Tessa?"

"Not out here. Someone could see us." She murmured, but she didn't pull back from his grasp.

"I'm not forcing you to do anything." Will said, resigned. He turned around, releasing her wrist. "I'm going to my room."

"Reading?"

"Perhaps."

"I'll join you later." Tessa offered a small smile before walking down the hallway into her room. Pulling off her gown, with great difficulty, she managed to undress herself and slip into a light nightgown. She immediately headed to the bathroom where Sophie had already prepared a tub of hot water. Once again peeling off her clothes, she slipped into the bathtub, inhaling the heavy lavender scent. The hot water burned slightly as she lowered herself in the tub, but soon became a manageable temperature.

She exhaled slightly as her hair slipped under the water, creating a wreath of dark brown hair that spilled over her shoulders. Submerging herself under the water, she blinked open her eyes, adjusting them to the warm water. Pushing her hair out of her face as she pushed her head above the surface, she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, by the Angel. For a second, I thought you were drowning yourself." Will breathed, a slight smirk on his face, leaning casually against the closed door. Tessa widened her eyes in sheer horror.

"William. What are you doing in here?" She hissed, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I found this bathroom preoccupied." Will shrugged, ignoring Tessa's look of exasperation. Instead, he strolled inside, grabbing a linen washcloth from a rack. "Don't worry about me, continue on. I won't bother you, that is, unless you liked to be bothered."

"No!" Tessa said, reaching her arm out of the tub to grab a towel. "Get out!" She stretched her arm, straining to grab the bundle of cloth just inches from her fingers. Will stared at her with a lopsided grin.

"No matter how hard you try to stay concealed, Tess, that towel is just too far away for such things."

Grabbing a small bottle of soap from the edge of the bathtub, she managed to pin the towel between the ground and the bottle to scoot it over to her. Sighing in relief, she grabbed the towel, shielding herself from Will's gaze as she stood up. She flipped the switch to drain the tub and stepped out of the bathtub, her face burning with embarrassment. Trying to be as careful as she could to not flash anything, she slipped on a satin robe and hung the towel over her shoulders.

Trying to push past Will, he turned her around and pressed his mouth to hers. His hands pressed firmly on her back as he pulled her closer to his chest. His mouth was hot and fierce against hers, parting her lips with hunger. Tessa dug her nails into his back, no doubt scoring his shoulders as he pushed her against the door of the bathroom.

His fingers grasped at the thin silk robe that arched around her neck, easing it down to her shoulders. Her towel had already pooled around her feet, dampening the linoleum floor.

Finally, Tessa pulled away slightly, panting. "I don't think this is your room, nor does it count as reading."

"No, but does it matter?" Will said, his blue violet eyes half closed, gleaming with amusement. Tessa gave him a friendly push to his shoulder and shrugged.

"You promised to let me borrow Vathek again. I do aim to collect."


	51. Chapter 51

"Oh, if you insist." Will sighed, unlocking the door. Tessa grabbed her nightgown and undergarments from the bathroom and headed down the hall to her room. Finally assembled in proper evening attire, she held her nightgown up above the hard, wooden floors and knocked softly on Will's door.

"Come in!" He shouted, muffled by the closed door. Tessa pushed open the door, wrinkling her nose slightly at the sight of his cluttered room. While she loved books, the assortments of novels that were so carelessly scattered around the room was overwhelming. She pushed aside a pile of books to create a clear path for her to walk through, which knocked down another pile of books, causing them to tumble to the floor.

"Have you ever thought of cleaning up in here?" Tessa asked, marching across the room to grab Vathek from his outstretched hand. Will shrugged nonchalantly, turning the page to one of the books rested on his lap. Stretching her arms wide, Tessa yawned and settled herself in his armchair. She opened to a random page, her eyes fighting to stay open as she swept them across the page.

"_It is time, therefore, that you should apply for aid to such helpful Spirits. But will you have the strength of mind, the courage to endure the approach of Beings so different from mankind?..."_

Tessa opened her eyes with a jolt, Vathek resting precariously on her knee. Jem's hand was on her shoulder, his silver eyes gleaming with amusement. He had changed out of his white suit into a dark shirt and trousers, making his hair seem startlingly bright in the dim lighting of the room. Tessa stood up quietly, trying to not wake Will up, who was leaning against his headboard, one knee pulled to his chest.

Tip-toeing out, Jem clicked the door closed. His hand rested on the crook of Tessa's arm, leading her into his room.

"How was it?" Tessa said softly, her voice tired with lack of sleep.

"Dreadfully melancholy and tedious." Jem said, slipping under the bed sheets. Tessa curled up next to him, her still damp hair tickling her neck. He cupped her face gently, his thumb stroking her cheekbone. He leaned forward, his lips brushing hers, tasting of burnt sugar. His hands traveled down her sides, bunching up her nightgown in his grasp.

His fingers traveled lightly beneath her gown, pulling it above her waist. His fingers thrummed on her hipbones hesitantly, his fingertips teasing her skin. Tessa quivered slightly, her fingers tightening on the blankets that encircled her. Soon, her nightgown was up and over her head, Tessa pushing it onto the floor unceremoniously. Jem propped himself over Tessa, gathering her close to his body.

He leaned down close to her face, parting her lips as she gasped for breath. He slid his mouth down to her neck, collarbone, to the flat of her stomach, his hair falling over his face, shielding his eyes.

He aligned himself next to her, one arm under her head, another running down her sides. Tessa bit her lip to stop herself from shaking, his fingers drawing small figure eights on the insides of her thighs. His name was caught in her throat, her eyes fluttering closed. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Tessa pulled him down, her legs wrapping around his waist. His breath shuddered with surprise as he pushed his mouth to hers with equal vigor. Suddenly, a sharp ache startled Tessa.

"Ahhh...James..." Tessa whimpered slightly, pushing Jem back slightly as he pressed her into the bed. He recoiled for a second, worry marring his expression.

"Tessa?" He said rushed, his fingers still rested tentatively on her hips. "We can stop..."

"No." Tessa said, almost too quickly. Her cheeks flooded with heat. "I mean, just don't be so rough..."

"Tess?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you..." He trailed off of his sentence, his face flushed bright red. He ducked down, trying to hide his embarrassment. Instead, he smiled shyly. "You know...like it?"

Tessa couldn't help but grin at his uncomfortable stare. She pulled at the collar of his shirt, pressing her lips to his mouth. He softened slightly, teasing gently at her bottom lip. "I love you, Jem...but I don't have iratzes."

"Mmhmm." Jem mumbled absentmindedly, nuzzling his face into her neck. He ran his hands gently through her hair, her dark locks spilling over the stark white pillows. He pulled her close to fit the curve of their bodies, curling one arm around her waist. His hand brushed gently across her sides, soothing her until she finally was whisked to sleep.

"James! Are you getting up?" A placid voice came from the edge of the door. Jem opened his eyes to see his parabatai with an extremely impatient look on his face. Sunlight filtered into the room, reflecting brightly off of every possible lustrous object.

Pulling the covers up even higher over both of them, Jem groaned with exasperation. "Go back to sleep, Will."

"To many places to be, so many sights to see. There is no time for sleep." Will announced, pulling the covers of the bed, only to burst out laughing. "I cannot help but have a very distinct sense of deja vu." He said amusedly as he stared down at Tessa who hardly had any clothes on at all.

"Do you often invade peoples bedrooms?"

"Only yours. the other rooms are not quite as interesting." Will said, smirking in self delight. "Anyway, Charlotte and Henry are supposed to be here soon."

"Why didn't you say so?" Jem said, blearily opening his eyes as he slid off of the bed. Grabbing his nightstand, he stumbled unsteadily on his feet. He shook Tessa's shoulders, trying to wake her. "Tess...Tess"

She didn't move, her chest rising and falling serenely, obviously in deep sleep.

Will brushed non existent dust off of his shoulder dramatically. "Allow me." He swept forward, pressing his mouth firmly against Tessa's. Jem looked at him, not in anger, but in shock as Will stood back up, wiping his mouth. Tessa stirred slightly, stretching her arms, feeling the bed for Jem. She blinked open her eyes, jumping as Will swiped the blanket off the bed.

"Will! Give that back!" She shouted, fumbling to reach for the blanket in Will's hand. Jem frowned at his parabatai, but felt no anger, only amusement at his harmless jokes. Darting his hand forward, he grabbed the blanket, tossing it to Tessa, who threw a glare in Will's direction.

"Tessa, I believe you will want to be up and clothed by the time Henry and Charlotte arrive." Will suggested innocently, shrugging.

"Oh, they are going to be back today?" Tessa mumbled, closing her eyes as she sank back into the bed. just then, her eyes snapped open, widening. She gasped, in sudden realization of what was going on.

"What are we going to say about Jessamine?"

**Author's Note: Ahhh! I'm running out of ideas! I need everyone's help by you guys coming up with suggestions I you want this story to continue. Either comment below or PM me. Thanks!**


	52. Chapter 52

Charlotte's mouth was drawn in a grim line, her face buried in her hands. Henry put his hand awkwardly on her shoulder, patting it slightly.

"There wasn't anything we could do." Jem murmured, his hand rested on the crook of Tessa's arm. "She died fighting...She saved all of us."

"No..." Charlotte stuttered, her plaits falling haphazardly down her back as she drew her knees forward. "Not little Jessie..." Will stood off to the side, never one for such sentimental meetings. She stood up suddenly, her arms clutching the sides of her tea gown as she went to click open the door. Sophie hurried over to her, steadying Charlotte.

"Mrs. Branwell?" Sophie asked, her worried expression twisted where her scar pulled the skin taught. "Would you like a tisane?"

Charlotte turned away, her eyebrows furrowing. "No, no, Sophie. I...I just need...catch up on paperwork." Opening the door, she marched out, leaving Sophie looking after her helplessly.

Henry turned a bright pink and began heading after Charlotte, shouting "Lottie" in a pitifully childlike voice. Then, in his hurry to reach his wife, he tripped, thus activating a gadget in his coat which sprayed black ink about the hallway. Shaking her head slightly as she left the room, Sophie grabbed her tray and headed outside to help Henry.

Will crossed his arms sourly, his expression set in a deep scowl as Gideon passed the open door to help Sophie. Plucking at the rough threads that fringed the small pillow in her hands, Tessa sat down on the couch as boredom began to set in. It seemed like hours until anyone spoke, no one wanting to break the silence that stood awkwardly between them.

"Now if everyone is going to stand around doing nothing, I might as well go make use of my time." Will announced to no one in particular as he stalked out of the room before poking his head in to make another remark. "We are Shadowhunters, Jem. There are demons to kill and Downworlders to herd."

Tessa looked at Will with distaste, for she, like werewolves and vampires, was a Downworlder. Jem sighed, running a fleeting hand over Tessa's shoulder before following his parabatai into the living room. Tessa, on the other hand, pulled absent mindedly at the gold string on the pillow. She sat back in the couch, boredom beginning to set in. Instead, she busied herself, her mind searching for a book quote to match the occasion. Tossing the pillow into a blue paisley armchair on the other side of the room, Tessa stood up, exiting the room.

By the time she had arrived at her bedroom and closed the door, it had flung back open. Will leaned against the doorway with a small black box in his hand that had an uncanny blue glow to it. "Demon. Jem and I are going. Are you fit to go?"

"No. I just got to my room." Tessa scoffed incredulously, though she instinctively grabbed a dagger from her dresser.

"Brilliant." Will flashed her a sultry smile, wrapping his fingers delicately around her wrist, pulling her out of the room. Tessa stumbled after him, holding her dress up with one hand so it would not catch on the flaking walls. Jem stood in living room, his hands clasped behind his back as he stared outside into the stormy London skies.

He turned around slightly, fixing the cuffs of his jacket before offering Tessa his arm. Smiling slightly, Tessa slipped her hand over his arm as Will bounded ahead of them to open the carriage door. She nodded graciously as Jem helped her inside. Jumping as Will threw himself inside and slammed the carriage door, she rolled her eyes as Will knocked loudly on the carriage ceiling, indicating for Cyril to start.

He sank back into his seat, folding his hands in his lap. His mouth was upturned in a slight smirk, his eyes half closed. Beneath the fringe of his dark lashes, Tessa could see the searing blue ocean of his eyes staring at her. Tessa was glad for the dimness of the carriage as her face flushed with red with self-consciousness.

She turned away from Will and scooted closer to Jem, fiddling with her lace sleeves. "So..." She stumbled over her words. "What are we hunting?"

"Shax." Will said immediately. "They have been hunting down in the slums; dragging mundanes into tunnels and breeding." He pulled out an unsheathed misericord blade and braced himself as the carriage ground to a halt. Jem lowered himself out cautiously, lowering the brim of his hat as he beckoned Tessa and Will outside.

Hunched figures on the sides of the streets glared at them, their tattered clothing barely suitable for the crisp London weather. Children ran around the streets, throwing bits of sticks and stones, chasing after one another.

Tessa jumped slightly as Jem put his hand hesitantly around her waist, his lips close to her ear. "Now stay close and keep low profile." He breathed, stirring the hair on the back of her neck. "Its very important."

Nodding slightly, she tipped her head down, hiding in the shadows of the moonless sky. Will jerked his head into the direction of a tunnel, grabbing a witchlight from his pocket. The burning white glow of the stone lit up the insides of the tunnel. Tessa glanced at the side of the tunnel as something scuttled in her peripheral vision. A large, scaly beetle-like creature stood in the corner, it's pinchers snapping protectively over a distorted and unconscious mundane.

Drawing a misericord blade from his side, Jem followed Will, cornering the demon. Unlike most demons, Shax were easy to kill as long as you avoided their stinger and pinchers. With one swift move, Will stabbed his blade into the side of the demon. Quickly, he drew the blade back, plunging it into a puddle on the floor to get the ichor off of it.

Jem turned around, swiping at another Shax that threatened to impale him with it's stinger. It, too, died with a screech, collapsing onto the ground, black ichor spreading across the floor.

He glanced sullenly at the mundanes that littered the tunnel, their eyes half-lidded and shoulders rising and falling rapidly. "Will, you know that they can't be allowed to live. Shax eggs can only survive in live bodies." Tessa turned away, wincing at the gurgling groans of the infested people as swords plunged into their chests.

"Will?" Tessa said, still turned away from them.

"I know what you are going to ask." Will said nonchalantly as he approached her from behind. "Killing mundanes is strictly against the Law unless it endangers our lives or the Clave's. They had to be killed." Tessa nodded slightly, walking swiftly out of the tunnel ahead of Jem and Will. Several women, their hair a burning red, glanced over at them, whispering.

"Are you ready to leave?" Jem murmured, his hand rested on her shoulder. Tessa nodded, her nails digging into her palms. jem turned around. "Will, can you...Will?" He broke off midsentence, staring after Will who had is arms slung around the shoulders of the two women, walking into a dimly lit building.


	53. Chapter 53

"Dammit Will." Jem swore loudly, running after Will. Tessa trailed behind him, breathing heavily as her corset compressed her chest. Ifrits crowded at the door, making it almost impossible for him to make his way into the parlor. Jem pushed Downworlders aside, trying to peer over their heads for a glance of his parabatai. Tessa held onto his wrist, desperately trying to hold onto him so she wouldn't get lost in the crowd.

Will stood in the middle of a group of warlocks and faeries, a drink already in his hand. He was leaning against a bench, joking loudly amongst the Downworlders. Jem stiffened his shoulders in anger as he dragged Will back, causing him to drop his glass. Jem ignored the glass that scattered on the ground and dug his fingers into Will's shoulders, pushing him out.

Tessa trailed after them, biting her lip. "Jem?"

"What were you thinking?" Jem hissed, shaking Will's shoulders. Will looked at him and grinned, his face flushed with drunken nonsense. Swaying slightly, Will closed his eyes, stumbling into Jem. He murmured something unintelligibly before collapsing in a fit of laughs.

"Good heavens!" Tessa exclaimed, helping Jem support Will. "What's wrong with him?"

"Warlock magic." Jem hissed through his teeth, dragging Will towards the carriage. "It makes people crazy."

"I can see that." Tessa mumbled. Will nuzzled his face into her neck, his skin hot against hers. He slung his arms over Jem and Tessa's shoulders, pulling them together. Will tripped slightly, his black hair falling messily in his face. Shoving Will into the carriage, he helped Tessa inside.

"Wait here. I need to go pay for his drink." Jem muttered, gritting his teeth. Disappearing back into the throng of people, he was barely visible inside the parlor. Will leaned against the side of the carriage, slumping over slightly. Tessa sat beside him, pressing the back of her hand to his burning forehead. He took her hand and fiddled subconsciously with her fingers, snickering childishly.

"Will, honestly." Tessa said, pulling her hand away from his.

"_'Love her, love her, love her! If she favours you, love her. If she wounds you, love her. If she tears your heart to pieces – and as it gets older and stronger, it will tear deeper – love her, love her, love her!_'" Will announced loudly, brandishing his hand dramatically in the air.

"That was from Great Expectations, wasn't it?" Tessa asked instinctively, facing Will. He just smiled crookedly, leaning his head on the side of the carriage. Tessa drew her gaze away from him as Jem stumbled into the carriage. He sat opposite of Tessa, his silver eyes foggy with amusement.

"Hello Tessie!" He laughed, covering his hand with his face.

"Not you as well!" Tessa groaned, balling up her fists. She stuck her head out of the carriage. "Cyril! Please get us home...and fast!" Cyril nodded and snapped the rains, jarring the carriage forward. Jem and Will looked at each other for a split second before giggling hysterically at each other, their eyes almost glowing in the pale light. Jem grabbed Tessa's wrist, pulling her to the other side of the carriage.

Holding her against his chest, he ran his fingers subconsciously through her hair, murmuring her name. His heart was fluttering, his breathing quick and shallow. Will raised an eyebrow, his mouth curled upwards in airy delight.

Jem tilted her head up, slanting his mouth down on hers. Tessa tried to pull back, but his hands pressed firmly on her back, keeping her in place. Brushing his mouth against her jaw, Tessa clutched at his coat lapels to keep herself from falling over. The coach jerked to a stop, causing Will to slip and fall into the floor of the carriage. He pulled Tessa down, his hands cupping her face. He pushed his mouth roughly up against hers, his mouth hot like fire.

"Cyril!" Tessa called desperately, prying herself from Will's grasp. Cyril opened the carriage door, glancing once at Jem and Will before helping Tessa out of the carriage. "Please make sure they don't escape the carriage while run to go get help."

Cyril nodded briskly as Tessa ran up the institute's pathway. She banged on the door with her fist, breathing hard. Sophie opened the door, cocking her head when she saw Cyril trying to keep the carriage door shut.

"Miss? Is everything all right?" Sophie inquired.

"Gabriel...Gideon...Where are they?" Tessa panted. Sophie gestured to someone in the living room, moving aside to let them through. Gabriel and Gideon looked at her in confusion.

"What do you need, Miss Gray?" Gideon asked, scowling.

"Will...Jem...They have gone crazy!" Tessa said, her eyes wide. "Warlock magic..."

Gabriel smirked, pushing past Gideon. "Where are they?"

Tessa beckoned them down the path, barely making it down without tripping. Pointing at the carriage, Gideon snickered with amusement. He waved Cyril away, who cautiously backed away from the carriage door. Will stumbled out, his hand wrapped around Jem's wrist.

Throwing himself towards Gabriel, Will grabbed his arm and closed his eyes, humming an off-key tune. Jem leaned against the carriage, smiling as if he were in a good dream. And to them, this was like a dream; a deliriously unreal one.

Gideon pulled Jem from the carriage and stalked back to the institute. On the other hand, Will refused to move, his hand still painfully wrapped around Gabriel's. Tessa heaved an enormous sigh and helped Gabriel half-drag, half-carry Will into the institute.

"We need Magnus." Tessa said, glancing at Jem and Will in horror once she and Gabriel had made it into the institute and closed the doors.

"Trust me, I already sent Cyril to get him." Gideon said, placing his hand delicately on Sophie's shoulder. She glanced up at him, her brown eyes light with affection. "After all, you said warlocks were the ones that did this to them...I'm sure Magnus has much experience in these types of dilemma's."

**Author's Note: Hello everybody! I just wanted to tell everyone that I'm starting a new series called Faded Memories. It is pre clockwork angel following Jem! Don't worry, will continue to update this one. :) Love, love!**


	54. Chapter 54

"Well this is all very-" Magnus coughed delicately. "-Interesting."

"Interesting? They are acting crazy! Can't you do anything about it?" Tessa said, pointing at Jem and Will who were huddled together, laughing as if they were telling jokes. Magnus raised a glittering eyebrow, his cat eyes glittering, obviously entertained. Behind him was Woolsey Scott, his hand rested on Magnus's shoulder, a cigar in his mouth.

"Well, I can." Magnus drawled placidly. "But the effect should be wearing off soon."

"By soon...what do you mean?"

"A few minutes to half and hour. It's not worth my time." Magnus shrugged, settling himself down on the couch. "Dear Woolsey, must you be so drab?"

Woolsey Scott blew a smoke ring, watching intently as it floated across the room before turning to face Tessa with an enormous grin. "So we meet again, little shapeshifter."

"Mr. Scott." Tessa dipped her head in acknowledgement, tensing as he grabbed her chin, studying her studiously.

"This is just quite an extraordinary time to test your powers!" Woolsey grinned, his green eye obscured slightly behind his monocle. "Say, can you transform into the dead...werewolves perhaps?"

"Yes...I have before...but that's completely irrelevant to the topic." Tessa argued, glancing at Will and Jem.

"Brilliant!" Woolsey settled himself on the couch beside Magnus, stretching his legs out in front of him. "Well, do explain." He blew another puff from his cigar as he smiled again, his teeth almost pure white.

"Mr. Scott."

"Woolsey. Do call me Woolsey."

"Woolsey." Tessa corrected herself. "I do not think right now-"

"Don't keep him waiting." Magnus advised, flicking a sequin off his thumb. "If you delay this conversation, you'll find him outside of your every door just waiting for a moment for you to explain."

Tessa opened her mouth to speak when Will tugged roughly on her wrist, beaming from ear to ear. Flailing as she fell to the side, she tumbled into Will, thus slamming him into the wall.

"Ahh...Tess." Will groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"Will?" Tessa sighed in relief. "Oh, finally! You're back to normal."

"What happened?" Will tried to walk forward, but swayed as the world seemed to spin around him. It was like being drunk, but with unusual side effects. Tessa caught him as he fell forward, her arms wrapped around his chest.

"You were under some sort of warlock spell after killing the Shax. Jem was furious." Tessa explained, pointing to Jem. Will turned around, looking quizzically at Jem who sat on the floor, giggling softly under his breath. Will held his hand over his mouth to stop himself from snickering. Never had he seen his parabatai so undone, so drunken-like.

"I knew something smelled weird." Will said, straightening his tie. "And now Jem is under the spell. Did he do anything weird?" Will looked at her eagerly, smirking slightly. Tessa put her face in her hands, sighing loudly.

"You both were maniacs, must I go into details?"

"Of course not!" Woolsey remarked before Will could reply. "Miss Tessa was about to tell me a tale about shapeshifting. Do tell one of your instances or at least explain more about your topic."

"Wait." Tessa said holding her hand up to silence him. "Is Jem going to-"

"He'll be fine." Magnus interrupted, waving his hand dismissively.

"Speaking about Mr. Carstairs, I believe a belated congratulations is in order."

"Congratulations?" Tessa murmured, confused.

"Your engagement to him." Woolsey pointed at Jem, his grin lopsidedly smug. "He isn't always like that though, is he?"

"No!" Tessa said immediately. "Of course not!" Shrugging, Woolsey and Magnus exchanged amused looks.

"Oh well, we really must go, dear Woolsey." Magnus said, twirling his hand. Blue mist swirled around them, and with a flash, they were gone. Will turned away to look at Jem, trying to act unimpressed though his expression belied his nonchalant attitude. Jem stood up, looking around wildly.

"Tessa! Is Will back to normal?" Jem said, obviously oblivious to what had happened to him.

"Yes...Well..." Tessa started, not knowing quite what to say. "You both better thank Gideon and Gabriel for carrying you guys when they come back out. If it wasn't for them, you guys would probably be running around wildly in the forest writing love sonnets to the trees."

"We?" Jem asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Yes. Both of you had gone completely crazy." Tessa laughed inwardly at Jem's shocked face, his cheeks flushed with red.

"I...By the Angel." Jem stuttered, trying to choke down an embarrassed smile.

"I'm not the only crazy one around here." Will announced proudly, putting his hand on Jem's shoulder. "After all, when you're the only sane person, you look like the only insane person. And that's why being insane is being sane because if being sane is insane, then the insane must be insanely sane."

Jem and Tessa looked quizzically at Will, who didn't make any sense._ Then again,_ Tessa thought to herself, _Will never makes any sense...under warlock charms or not. _

"You are both back to normal so I expect you will be returning to our normal duties soon." Tessa said briskly, but not unkindly. "Now Bridget has been kind enough to delay dinner and wait for you, so If you want to go eat, at least behave normally."

"Normal? What's normal?" Will said sarcastically, wincing as Jem jabbed him lightly in the ribs.

"Of course, if you want me to call Magnus back to make sure the charms have worn off completely, I'm sure he'll be more than happy to test some new magic tricks on you."

"No!" Jem said, grimacing in horror. He kissed Tessa lightly on the cheek, slipping his hand around her waist. "I'm quite alright..." He paused a second before accompanying Tessa down the hall.

"Did Gideon and Gabriel really carry us?"


	55. Chapter 55

"Oh, have you finished being an idiot, William Herondale?" Gabriel sneered as Will walked into the dining room.

"Oh, dear me. Was my impersonation of you inaccurate?" Will smirked, apparently not fazed at all by what had happened.

Tessa and Jem stood at the edge of the dining room, still hidden in the shadows.

"Oh, by the Angel. I think I might die in embarrassment." Jem mumbled as he flushed a deep red. Tessa sighed and pulled him into the dining room by his wrist, stifling a laugh when Gideon looked at Jem with the most bewildered expression.

Gabriel threw another insult at Will, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why don't you pick on James. I wasn't the only one to get drugged." Will spat before glancing apologetically in Jem's direction.

"At least he doesn't act like a complete bastard while he's under the spell. You, on the other hand." Gabriel brandished his finger in Will's direction.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Will scoffed. He put his hands up in mock fear. "Oh! Its Gabriel's finger! I think I'm going to faint in fear of it's horrendousness."

Gabriel opened his mouth to retort when Gideon pulled him back into his seat. "Sit down, Gabriel! Enough shame has been brought upon the Lightwood name. You are just lowering it even further."

"You mean it wasn't already at it's lowest?" Will said, ignoring Jem's look of disapproval. "I think I might need to relearn the Lightworm's standards. They must have been changed to dirt level if they weren't already."

"William!" Jem said in a warning tone, his face still tinged with red. His looked down at his hardly touched plate of food and poked at it with no great intent of eating it. Gideon crossed his arms and glared at Gabriel and Will, still obviously furious at his brother. Putting her head in her hand, Tessa heaved an enormous sigh.

For a moment, she was sure that she could hear Jessamine's voice scolding them and reminding them to use manners. _If Jessamine were here, _Tessa thought fondly to herself, _She would probably die in horror of how barbaric Will and Gabriel are acting...Then again, she is...was probably used to it. _Suddenly, a whiff of lilac perfume swept past her.

Looking around in puzzlement, she saw Sophie, who never wore perfume for she hated the smell. Charlotte, on the other hand, wore perfume sparingly, but was no where to be seen. Brushing off her confusion, Tessa rubbed her arms, which were prickled with goosebumps.

Will looked up from his plate of food, looking around. And then, his gaze focusing on a dark room, he stood up and ran down the hall. Jem just looked at his parabatai with a muddled expression before pecking Tessa on the cheek. He pushed in his chair and walked slowly towards his room, occasionally glancing back to the hallway Will had run into.

"Sophie, do start to clear off the plates please. I really do doubt Will is going to rejoin us." Tessa yawned, her eyes heavy with exhaustion. Sophie nodded politely and whisked the plates off the table. Bridget strolled out into the dining room, singing softly under her breath.

_In Bodenstown churchyard there is a green grave,_  
_ And freely around it let winter winds rave_  
_ Far better they suit him the ruin and gloom_  
_ Till Ireland, a nation, can build him a tomb._

Setting her mouth into a tight line, Sophie marched Bridget back into the kitchen, muttering words under her breath.

"I don't think I can stand to listen to your cook any longer." Gideon said, grabbing Gabriel by the back of the shirt as they left the room. Tessa followed suit, standing up and pushing her chair in. She was at the end of the room when she could hear small whispers, two voices coming from a dark hallway.

Creeping silently down the hallway, she leaned in a room. Will was sitting on the floor facing away from the doorway, his knees pulled to his chest. He seemed to be saying something, as if he were talking to someone. When Tessa walked into the room a bit more, she shivered in the cold.

"Will?" Tessa said tentatively. He jumped, looking at her in surprise.

"Tess? What are you doing here?" Will sputtered, brushing off his shirt as he stood up.

"I heard you talking to someone." Tessa looked at him suspiciously. "Who were you talking to?"

"No one. Its none of your business."

"If you don't tell me, I swear I will march into your room and grab one of your items and Change into you. I could just simply dig through your memories." Tessa threatened. Will's eyes lit up with an agitated flame, glinting in the pale light of the room.

"Jessie." He finally said at last, glancing behind him. "She's a ghost."

"A ghost? I didn't know they existed." Tessa breathed, widening her eyes. Will smiled crookedly, clearly amused.

"After all you have seen, you still don't believe in ghosts?" Will said, walking out of the room. "Anyway, I can see her because some Shadowhunters were granted the sight. Normally ghosts are created when they have unfinished business." Following Will, Tessa put her hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Unfinished business? What is hers?"

"That," Will pointed out, raising an eyebrow, "is to be discovered."


End file.
